The Inheritance
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Beth Thatcher is called home from Atlanta to Maple Hills, Vermont because her beloved Aunt Agatha has died. Going home brings back alot of memories including the feelings she has for a certain handsome police officer, Jack Thornton.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Thatcher left her office in downtown Atlanta and headed to her condo. Once there, she fed her cat, filling an extra food bowl and an extra water bowl to last two days.

"I'll be back, Bella. Don't you worry."

She headed to her bedroom and packed a suitcase, slipping her black suit and shoes inside.

Heading back home to Maple Hills, Vermont gave her butterflies in her stomach. She loved it but it hadn't really been home for about four years.

It was a small town of about two thousand people and everyone knew everyone. Her graduating class had thirty three students including herself. The town had two stop lights. There was also a church, a gas station, police station, a small grocery, and a diner run by a grumpy old man named Stanley Buttons.

Now, she was heading home to attend the funeral of her beloved Aunt Agatha, her father's sister. Aunt Agatha had always been her favorite aunt. During the summer, she let her precious Beth stay for weeks on end. They spent their time chatting about books and books and more books. When they weren't talking about books, they were reading them or baking, both of which were now her favorite things to do.

As Elizabeth left her condo, she knocked on her next door neighbor's door to remind her to check on Bella and then she was on her way to the airport.

About nine PM she arrived at Burlington International and wheeled her carryon suitcase off the plane. As she walked, she checked her messages. Her brother was waiting for her in lot C.

"Beth!" he called through his truck window a few minutes later.

"Hey, Jess. Thanks for picking me up."

She put her suitcase in the bed of his truck and got in the cab. "Its so cold!" she shivered, turning the heat on in the cab.

"Actually this is warm. Its fifty degrees. You're just spoiled living in Atlanta."

"I guess I am."

"How are you, sis?" he asked, pulling into traffic.

"I'm okay. Sad but okay."

"Yeah. Dad's having a rough time too. Mom's keeping busy with preparing everything for the meal after the funeral. Says it keeps her from being too sad."

"How are you? How's Clara?"

"I'm good. Clara's perfect." Elizabeth smiled at his huge grin. Seeing her big brother in love was good. "I proposed."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, smacking his arm.

"It was only a week ago and with Aunt Agatha sick and all, I didn't want to bring it up."

"When is the wedding?"

"June."

"Like three months from now? What's the hurry?"

"We don't want to wait. With everything that happened with Peter…we know life is short. We just want to be together." Elizabeth nodded.

Peter Stanton had deployed to Afghanistan a month after they got married and a month later, he was killed in action. He never knew Clara was pregnant and now little Ryder Stanton was four years old and the light of his mother and Jesse's lives.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at their childhood home on the outskirts of Maple Hills. "Thanks again, Jess. I'll see you in the morning."

"We'll be here."

"Love you."

"Love you back."

Elizabeth wheeled her suitcase up the brick paved sidewalk and carried it up onto the porch.

Before she took out her key, her Dad opened the door. "Beth."

"Hi, Dad." She walked into his strong, comforting arms. "I'm so sorry."

He held on tight for a brief moment and then kissed her forehead. "I'm just happy you're home."

"Me too."

He carried her suitcase to her old bedroom which was now a guest room. "I'm going to make some tea. Wanna join me?"

"Yeah. Let me change and I'll be down."

Having tea with her Dad before bed was an old tradition they had started before she had had gone to college. Now, every Christmas when she visited for a week, they resumed the tradition.

About ten minutes later, she was wearing her Columbia Law sweats and had her curly dark hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Here you go, Beth," William said, handing her a cup of the chamomile tea she loved as she joined him on the couch.

"Thanks."

He stared into the cozy fire and sipped, not speaking.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Not now but I will be. I just never envisioned her going before me. She was younger and so strong and full of life. I just never thought I'd lose her."

"Me either. I should have visited more often."

"Sweetie, you have a very important job. You can't always just leave, can you?"

"Well, I only ever use one week of vacation of my four that I get."

"Oh."

"I promise I'll start coming home more often."

They chatted a bit longer and then headed to bed, knowing the next day would be emotionally taxing for everyone.

….

The next day…

The funeral would be at eleven am at the church. Elizabeth dressed early and headed to town to make sure the flowers were delivered on time.

As she got out of her mom's SUV, she had no idea someone was watching from across the street.

Jack Thornton stood in the window of the police station sipping his third cup of coffee. His eyes had settled on Grace Thatcher's Honda Pilot pulling into the church parking lot. However, that was not Grace getting out of the vehicle.

"Beth Thatcher," he mumbled. How was she even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her? And that was from a distance. The way she confidently carried herself caught his attention. Along with her sleek black suit and dark brown curls and long, shapely legs…

"What's that, Thornton?" Lee Coulter asked from his desk, pulling him from his musings.

"Nothing. I'm going to Agatha's funeral at eleven."

"Alright."

Jack took one last glance and headed to answer the phone on his own desk.

"Deputy Thornton."

"Dude, its me."

"Hey, Jess. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Today is going to be rough."

"Yeah. Losing someone close is never easy." Jack's own father had passed a few years back and he still grieved at the oddest times.

"No, its not. Listen, the reason I called is I was hoping you would come over tomorrow night for dinner. I'd like to talk to you about your best man duties."

"Sure. I'm off at six."

"Great. See you then."

"Actually, I'm coming to the funeral. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Thanks, man. I appreciate that."

"She was a good woman, Jess, and your family has always supported me. I'm here for you."

….

Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as her father gave his eulogy. He loved his sister very much and it was hard to see him struggling when she was used to his strong nature.

Elizabeth felt Julie take her hand as she herself dabbed at her eyes. On the other side of Julie sat her husband, Mike who was holding their five month old daughter Noelle in his arms.

Elizabeth's eyes roamed the full church. She saw people she had known her whole life mixed with a few she didn't know. Then she saw him, on the far right. Jack Thornton. Dressed in his uniform and sitting up straight. Her heart did a little flip flop. He was still incredibly handsome and his uniform kicked that up a notch.

He had grown up in Maple Hills and had been best friends with Jesse all through high school and still was. She, from the time she had started high school, had had a huge crush on him. However, she was fourteen and Jack was eighteen. He stayed over with Jesse a lot but she was just Jesse's little sister. Nothing more.

At this point in her life, she had a good job, a home, and a few good friends in Atlanta. She couldn't really complain. The thing she still wanted though was one day to be her own boss and to have a family. At twenty seven, she wasn't so sure it was going to happen but it was always there in the back of her mind.

"Beth?"

She turned to Julie. "Yeah?"

"The service is done."

Elizabeth looked around. Everyone was getting up and talking. How had she missed the last half of the service?

As she stood, she noticed Jack edging over toward Jesse, Clara, and Ryder. Then Jack moved toward Elizabeth's parents. Finally he ended up right in front of Elizabeth, standing tall and important in his dark blue uniform, his hat tucked under his arm.

"Hi, Beth," he said, his fingers touching her arm briefly causing goosebumps to appear.

"Jack. Thank you for coming."

"Of course. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"Oh you know. Same old same old. Guess it comes with living in a small town."

"Yeah." The silence that followed was awkward. She had no idea what to say to the man who still after twelve years made her heart beat faster, who gave her goosebumps with a simple touch. She didn't know him anymore. "Well, I should get going. We have a lot of things to take care of."

"Sure. Um…before you go, would you like to maybe get a cup of coffee sometime?"

"That's very kind but I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon for Atlanta." She took a few steps. "Thanks again for coming."

He watched her walk away and out the door of the church.

Jesse walked up to him. "Jack, you're coming to the dinner at my parents house, right?"

"Thanks, Jess, but I'm on duty. I need to get back to the station."

Jesse nodded and shook his hand. "Alright. See you tomorrow night about 6:30."

"I'll be there."

Elizabeth worked in the kitchen with Julie, her mom, and some ladies from church a bit later, setting out food.

"I can't believe he asked me out, at my Aunt's funeral of all places!" she whispered loudly to Julie.

"I can't believe you said no."

"Seriously? He's Jesse's best friend."

"What difference does that make?"

"He has never seen me as anything but Jesse's little sister."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I'm sure."

"Regardless of how he may have felt in the past, obviously he feels different now."

Elizabeth grabbed a platter of cheese and crackers and turned around. "There is no sense in going to coffee with him when I'm leaving to head home tomorrow."

Julie followed with a bowl of macaroni salad and placed it on the buffet table. "You're being silly. What could it hurt to have coffee?"

William spoke then, thanking everyone for coming to celebrate Agatha's life.

"Our community here in Maple Hills means everything to our family. Agatha loved every one of you gathered here and it means so much that you're all here. Now go ahead and enjoy the food."

After an hour of mingling, Elizabeth headed out to the porch swing for some quiet. The air was brisk to her after living in Atlanta for four years. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and pushed the swing with her feet.

It was a peaceful afternoon. There were a couple birds singing but for the most part, the birds were still south waiting for warmth to arrive.

"Beth?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hi, Mr. Avery. How are you?"

"About the same as you, I suppose."

Bill Avery was Aunt Agatha's lawyer but also her very good friend. Elizabeth knew it had been more than friendship that both of them wanted, even though neither made the first move.

"I miss her. I regret so much not coming home more."

"She knew you loved her, Beth. There is no need to feel regrets." Bill sat in silence for a few moments before dropping a bomb. "Tomorrow, I will be coming over to read Agatha's will. It's important that you be here."

"Why?"

"Agatha left you something that is going to change your life, I expect."

"She left me something?"

"Yes. I'll see you at noon tomorrow." With that, he stood and walked back in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth drove out of town after the reading of the will, Aunt Agatha's unopened letter on the seat next to her.

As she drove she thought about the shock that Mr. Avery had delivered. It was certainly going to change her life if she decided to accept it.

She heard a siren and looked up into her rear view mirror. "Seriously?" She sighed and pulled over to the side.

Jack got out of his patrol car and walked up to her. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just got some big news and I wasn't really paying attention to my speed."

"Good big news? Or bad?"

"I don't know. I'm still processing." She pulled her license and registration out and handed them to him.

"Listen. You've had a rough week. I'll cut you a deal. You go get a cup of coffee with me and I'll let you go without a ticket."

She squinted at him. "Is that ethical?"

"It's a gray area," he said with a wink.

"Uh huh. Well, I need to be at the airport in an hour. Would you be able to take me?"

"Coffee then airport?"

"Sure."

She didn't know what possessed her to agree to coffee and a ride to the airport in his cruiser of all things. Well, maybe it was how he looked in that uniform or the way his hair was perfectly messy…

Once they were inside the café close to the airport, he finally asked her what he'd been wondering. "So, what news did you just get that had you not paying attention to your speed?"

She sipped her coffee and stared into his green eyes. "Aunt Agatha left me an inheritance."

He nodded. "That's good, isn't it?"

"In a way it's an answered prayer. On the other side of the coin, it's scary. This will change my whole life."

"How so?"

"Well, my dream since I was a teenager has been to be independent, not rely on anyone. Be my own boss."

"You are independent. You live in Atlanta."

"I know but if I could live here? Closer to family and run my own business? It would be amazing."

"What business would it be?"

"She left me her house, Jack. The huge house on Lilac Lane is mine and enough money to fix it up and make it into a bed and breakfast."

"A B & B?"

"Yeah. I want to do it but I don't know if I have the guts to quit my job and move here. I mean, its risky, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little but think about it, Beth. The closest hotel or inn is twenty miles away. This would bring business to our little town and provide something we need."

"Yeah. It would."

"When do you need to decide?"

"I have a few weeks."

"What do you do in Atlanta?"

"I'm a paralegal for a law firm downtown."

"That's right. I think I remember Jesse telling me that. Do you enjoy it?"

"It's what I went to school for."

"That's not what I asked."

"I enjoy research and all that entails."

"Running a B & B is definitely different than being a paralegal."

"Yeah. That's what is exciting about it. Aunt Agatha taught me to bake so I know that I can do the breakfast thing. I know how to cook things like eggs and pancakes and French toast. I make an amazing quiche."

"I think you should go for it."

They finished their coffee but instead of getting up, they found more to talk about to the point where she lost complete track of time.

"Oh no!" she said, catching sight of the time. "I missed my flight! Shoot."

"Can't you just catch the next one?"

Instead of answering, she called her boss. "Sir, this is Beth."

"Hi, Beth. Are you on your way back?"

"Not exactly. I missed my flight."

"Well, maybe that's a blessing in disguise. You never take vacation. Maybe stay an extra few days."

"No, I really should get back."

"To what? We don't have any huge cases right now and Donnie is doing a good job in your absence. You trained him well."

"Well, if you are sure, I guess I could use some more time to wrap things up here."

"I'm sure. Now, enjoy your time with your family."

"Okay. I think I will. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. We will see you next week."

"Alright. See you then."

Next she called her next door neighbor. "Hey, Bree. It's Beth."

"Hey there."

"How's Bella doing?"

"Just fine. I took the kids over to see her this morning and she loved it."

"That's good. I have a favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"I missed my flight and then I decided to stay until next week. Would you be able to feed Bella until Sunday?"

"Of course. You spend time with your family."

"Thanks, Bree. I owe you one."

She put her phone down. "So you are staying for a while?" Jack asked, knowing the answer.

"Looks like it. My boss said to come back Monday."

"Great. Did you want me to take you back home?"

"Actually, do you mind taking me past Aunt Agatha's house? I can walk home from there."

"Sure."

Jack dropped her off and watched her find the spare key and enter the home before he headed back to work.

He was encouraged by the fact that Beth was staying a few more days. That meant he could potentially spend more time with her. Just having coffee was nice and he thoroughly enjoyed talking to her but he was thinking more of a date.

…..

Elizabeth wandered from room to room in the house she could technically call hers. Memories filled her from the weeks every year she spent with Aunt Agatha. They laughed a lot, talked a lot. In a lot of ways, she was Elizabeth's best friend.

As she wandered into the library she took a deep breath and inhaled the fragrance from the books. It reminded her so much of Agatha that her eyes filled with tears. "I miss you," she whispered. "I wish you were still here."

She made the decision right then that if she decided to do this thing, she wouldn't touch the library. It would remain just as it was as a tribute.

As she entered her Aunt's room off the kitchen, she imagined herself using that as hers. It was richly furnished and that wasn't Elizabeth's style but the room was large and had its own attached bathroom. She could furnish it to reflect what she enjoyed.

Elizabeth took a seat on the bed and opened Agatha's letter.

My dearest Beth,

You were in many ways a daughter to me. You brought light into my life when I needed it most. Our talks by the fire in the library and our baking days meant everything, dear one.

As you read this, my heart is no longer beating but know that with everything that I am, I love you.

I leave you my home because I know that you will put it to good use, whether by filling it with your own children one day or in some other way.

Use your strong imagination to make it what you love, what you enjoy, and use it to bring enjoyment to others.

There is only one other thing I must insist upon. The home is older and needs a bit of work. Please hire Jack Thornton as the person to smooth those wrinkles. He is talented and quite a looker, in case you hadn't noticed.

I love you, dear Beth. Don't make this decision lightly. Pray on it. Think long and hard about what you want out of life and then go for it! You deserve everything good.

Aunt Aggie

Elizabeth smiled at the letter. She had renewed resolve. It was no longer a question of whether she would accept the house. It was a question of how soon could it happen.

She did want to know why she named Jack as the person to remodel the house though. He had a job. An important one. Why tie up any free time he had with a huge job?

She took pictures with her phone of all the rooms. There were five bedrooms, six total if you included the one she would use. There were three bathrooms, including hers, but she would want one more added to make it work. The kitchen was in good shape but needed a bit of updating. The porch needed a bit of paint but it was in good condition and she wanted a porch swing added.

She made a list of things to talk to Jack about since Agatha insisted she use him and then she walked back to her parent's house, rolling her suitcase behind her.

….

That evening, Jesse's house

Jesse and Jack sat on the brown leather couch that engulfed the living room while they ate their pizza and drank their beer. "So, Clara is only having Beth as her bridesmaid and you are my best man."

"Alright." He took a long sip of beer to disguise the smile that wanted to break out. Dancing with Beth sounded like heaven.

"What, Jack?"

"Nothing."

"You had a look on your face. Like the fact that you would be walking down the aisle with my sister makes you happy."

"I didn't have a look."

"Yes you did. You got a thing for my sister?"

"I wouldn't call it a thing." Although, that was exactly what it was.

"What would you call it?"

"Dude, you have nothing to worry about. We only had coffee."

"When?"

"On the way to the airport this afternoon."

"So she's on her way back to Atlanta?"

"Nope. She sort of missed her flight."

"Why?" Jesse looked at him, a skeptical look in his eyes. "What were you two doing that you made her miss her flight?"

"Jesse, relax. We were drinking coffee and talking. That's it. Man, you act like you can't trust me or something."

"Jack, I don't mean any offense but she is my little sister. You can't blame me for wanting to take care of her."

"No offense taken but you know she can take care of herself."

Jesse stayed quiet for a moment. "Let's change the subject."

"Okay, let's talk about your bachelor party."

"I don't want one. I want this. You, me, beer, and pizza. That's it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. One hundred percent."

"Alright. Where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"I'm taking her to Martha's Vineyard. I rented a house on the water for a week."

"Nice. It will be beautiful weather for it."

"Exactly." Jesse's phone buzzed on the coffee table. "Hey, sweetie," he said, walking out of the room as he talked.

He wanted someone to call sweetie. Until he saw Beth again that day outside the church, he hadn't thought too much about it. Once he saw her, he instantly wanted a family. He wanted a house with a white picket fence and a few kids, not to mention a dog. He wanted to come home from work and smell dinner cooking and find his wife dancing barefoot in the kitchen as she cooked. It was an old fashioned way of thinking, but it was what he wanted.

Would it be with Beth? He would just have to be patient to find out.


	3. The Inheritance chapter 3

"Earth to Thornton."

"Huh?" Jack turned to look at Lee. "What's up?"

"You tell me. You've been sitting there with this goofy grin on your face for ten minutes. Meet a girl?"

"Technically no."

"What does that mean? Don't tell me you are using an online dating site. You could be talking to a sixty year old man."

"No, I'm not using a website."

"So how did you technically not meet a girl?"

"I've known her since we were kids, Lee."

"And it took you this long to ask her out?"

"Well, technically yes…but not really."

"Okay so you are talking in riddles today. Try plain English, my friend."

"When we were kids, she was four years younger. I didn't see her that way. She was my best friend's little sister."

"Beth Thatcher?"

"Yeah. So now she's back in town for a little bit and she's definitely not a kid anymore, so I asked her to coffee."

"How'd that go?"

"Good," he said with a grin. "She sort of missed her plane."

Lee shook his head and laughed. Before he could say anything, Jack's cell rang. "Deputy Thornton."

"Hi, Jack. Its Beth."

"Hey there," he said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Hi. I got your number from Jesse."

"Okay."

"I decided that I'm going to do this."

"Do…"

"The B B."

"That's good." It was really good. That meant she would be moving to town. He had a chance to get to know her better. Maybe ask her to dinner and…

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in?"

"In?"

"You seem distracted."

"I'm so sorry. What did you ask?"

"Aunt Agatha insisted that you be the one to help me fix up the house. Would you be willing? I know you have a job and all that but she was insistent that you be the one."

"Of course I'll help. I have most evenings and every other Saturday free."

"So tonight?"

"Tonight? I'm free." If he wasn't, he would cancel his plans so he was.

"Great. Will you come to the house? I'd like to show you what I want to do."

"I'll be there. Around seven?"

"Sure."

"I'll bring dinner."

Jack tried to wipe his "goofy" grin from his face before he walked back up front but he couldn't. He had a feeling it wouldn't be going anywhere for quite a while.

As he left work that afternoon, he shot Jesse a text. "Does Beth like Mexican food?"

"Dude, I don't know. She hasn't lived here in 4 years, well 7 if u count law school."

"Right. Ok."

"Why do u ask?"

"No reason. Have a good night." Jack slipped his phone in his pocket and got in his cruiser.

He heard the phone buzz a few times, knowing Jesse was trying to get him to answer. He wasn't going to give up on Beth, regardless of what Jesse thought so his texts could wait.

When he got to his apartment just outside town, he headed inside to take a shower. After showering, he ordered their dinner, dressed, and left to pick it up.

He could hardly believe how badly he wanted this dinner with her, even though they barely knew each other. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know everything.

He texted her when he left the restaurant. "B there in 5."

Elizabeth was in her aunt's bedroom, well, her bedroom now, going through her clothes for donating. She saw her phone light up as Jack texted.

"Five? Oh boy." She had lost track of time and now she was dusty from cleaning. She headed into the bathroom and ran her fingers through her hair and put on some chapstick.

Then the doorbell rang so she headed into the foyer and opened the door. "Hi there," she said with a smile. Gosh, he looked good. Black leather coat, t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi. I brought Mexican."

"Yum! I love Mexican."

"Thank goodness. Jesse had no clue what you like."

"You asked Jesse?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

"I guess so," she shrugged. They walked into the kitchen and put the bag of food down. Jack removed his coat revealing his muscles.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat. To look that good in a t-shirt should be illegal. Which was funny, all things considered.

"Nice shirt," she said with a laugh.

It said, "I enjoy romantic walks through the hardware store."

"Thanks. Gift from Jesse. He thought it would help me get a date."

"Yeah? Did it work?"

"I'll let you know." He glanced her way, his dimples popping, making her stomach all fluttery. How did he still have this effect on her after so many years?

"Um, so the kitchen…I found what I want on Pinterest."

She pulled her phone out and showed him. "Okay. So same footprint essentially. Just paint and add an island and then refinish the wood floors."

"And I need a new stove and refrigerator. If I'm going to cook daily for other people, I'm not using this fifty year old stove."

As they opened the food containers, her stomach grumbled embarrassingly.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah. I forgot to eat lunch."

"I'm not sure I've ever forgotten to eat."

"I've been distracted. Cleaning out Aunt Agatha's closet and dressers."

"That must be hard. It was hard on my mom when she cleaned out my Dad's things."

"How is your mom?" she wondered as she took down two plates from the cupboard.

"Good. She's dating someone in Palm Springs where she lives. A guy named David."

"Are you and Tom good with her dating?"

"Its been ten years since Dad. She is happy. That's all that matters."

"You're a good son, Jack."

"Thanks."

She nodded and they took a seat. "Thank you for bringing dinner."

"My pleasure."

"Would you like to pray?" she asked.

"Yes." They bowed their heads. "Dear, God. Thank you for this food and for this day. Please help the Thatcher family get through their loss of Agatha and help Beth make her dream come alive. We also ask forgiveness where we've made mistakes and thank you for good friends and family. Through your son's name, Amen."

"Amen. Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome."

As they ate, she asked about his day and then the conversation turned back toward the house. "Can I ask a favor, Jack?"

"Anything."

"I'm heading back to Atlanta on Sunday and I'll be gone about a month. Could you maybe start with my bedroom and bathroom so I'll have a place to stay when I come back?"

"Sure. Did you find a picture on Pinterest?"

"I did. This is already what my bedroom furniture looks like. So really, I just want the wall color. The four poster bed that's in there along with the dresser and side tables are going in the room at the far end of the hall upstairs."

"Alright."

After dinner, she showed him around and he made notes. She sent him the screenshots of what she wanted so he could start and plan.

"What about this room?" he asked, walking into the library. "It can use some updating."

"No. I'm not touching this room at all. Its perfect."

He saw the determination and emotion cross her face, complete with her eyes filling with tears. "Alright. We won't touch it."

"Promise? I need this to stay the same. It's the only thing I have left of her."

"That's not true, Beth. Your memories are going to be with you forever. You'll never forget what the two of you shared."

"You probably think its silly." She walked in and sat down on the settee, running her hands over the velvety cushions. "But she was my best friend. I spent every summer here, weeks at a time. She taught me so much about life and how to bake and cook. We spent countless hours in here by the fire, reading and laughing." Her tears flowed down her cheeks now. "I can't believe she's never going to sit in that chair again. Or laugh at one of my stories or say, "Now, Beth, dear. That's not how real life works.""

He sat next to her and gently touched her hand. "She was a kind woman. Very wise."

"Yes."

"Much like you, Beth." She looked down at their hands and then up at his face.

"No, I'll never be as wise as her. I could have learned so much more. If I just had come home more often."

"Beth, there is nothing to feel guilty about."

"Once a year? What was I thinking?"

"Your life was in Atlanta. A good one, I expect. Kids grow up and leave home. Parents expect it. Beloved Aunts expect it."

"I never got to say goodbye," she whimpered, her voice cracking. "I loved her and I never got to say it one last time."

"She knew it and she loved you just as much. Why else did she leave you this house?"

She wiped her cheeks and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sure you didn't come over here tonight thinking I was going to blubber all over you."

"My shoulder is always here if you need it."

"I appreciate that. More than you know."

….

The next afternoon, after he finished work, he borrowed Jesse's pickup and drove to get Beth. They were headed to the home improvement store to pick up a new vanity for her bathroom, new faucets, and paint.

As they walked along the aisles, she picked out a new shower curtain, a new rug, and the light fixtures for the bathroom and bedroom.

"When we get back to town, let's go to the bank. I want to open us a joint checking account that I can deposit the remodel money into. That way you will have access and you won't need to rely on me or wait to get money for something."

"That's a good idea. I'm thinking finishing your bathroom and bedroom will take about a week, maybe two. That way I can start on your kitchen while you are away."

"Alright." She smiled. "This is getting exciting."

"Starting over?"

"In a way, yes. Mostly just planning

something completely different with my life."

He stopped in front of the vanities. "What else do you see for the future, Beth?" he asked quietly.

"Hopefully a family one day. A kid or two. A husband who supports what I want to do and let's me have a measure of independence."

He knew independence was important to her. Everything she had ever done for herself screamed for that. He also liked the thought of her relying on him though.

Taking care of a wife and children was what his heart wanted.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"I want a family. A typical one with home cooked meals, a loving wife, a couple kids, a dog, backyard to play in."

"And if that loving wife wanted a bit of independence?"

"If it was important to making her happy, I'm good with that to some extent."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think a husband's privilege of being the head of the house is important too. Yes, independence is good but reliance on someone else could be just as good."

Elizabeth thought about that. First of all, the words, "a husband's privilege" were very meaningful. That made her feel that he would be fair and loving to whomever he married. His children and wife would be cared for because he worked hard to provide for them. That was very admirable.

Jack searched her eyes. Did she agree? Was it too soon to be discussing these things? He didn't know. She wasn't giving anything away.

"Interesting point," she said finally. "Let's pick out the faucets and then open that checking account."

"Alright."

He still didn't know where they stood but he knew he was intrigued. He could hardly wait to find out what was next.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth flew back to Atlanta a few days later, ready to give her notice at work and move on with her new life.

After his shift, Jack went to Agatha's home, now Elizabeth's home. He wanted to have her bedroom done before she came back. He had the pictures she'd sent him from Pinterest printed out and taped to the wall for reference.

All in all the room was in good shape. His first task would be to remove a layer of ancient wallpaper. It was green and tan, but might have been white in its prime. Jack loved old homes, but felt no loss taking this off. It played tricks on his eyes, he swore it moved.

This project was important to him. This was going to be Elizabeth's room, her sanctuary. It needed to be just right.

He couldn't wait to get to know Elizabeth as a woman, an adult. Growing up, she was his best friend's sister. Not to mention a bit younger. Now, she was still his best friend's sister, but the age difference didn't seem like a big deal at all. Jack also thought Jesse might not mind so much his best friend and sister dating as long as Jack treated her right, which he would if given the chance.

As he worked carefully to remove the wallpaper and not damage the drywall underneath, Jack couldn't help think about taking that beautiful woman out on a real date. Picking her up at her front door, dressed up nice and taking her out someplace nice. Maybe a candle lit restaurant, or a place with outdoor seating. He would make it a time to remember.

….

The next morning back in Atlanta, Elizabeth dressed up in pencil skirt and jacket, her hair up in a bun ready to take on the day like always.

After parking in her usual spot, Elizabeth took the elevator to the 7th floor and headed to her office. It was a beautiful one with a great view of the city and the park. She'd worked hard for it.

"Morning Janet!"

"Morning Ms. Thatcher! How was your trip?"

"Eventful. I'll tell you all about it at lunch."

"I look forward to it!"

"Great. In the meantime, Janet, let me know when Mr. Ericsson comes in this morning and can you set up a meeting with Donnie for this afternoon?"

"Of course. What's it regarding?"

"I'll tell him when I meet with him. Just tell him it's important."

"Consider it done."

Sitting at her desk, Elizabeth took one more glance over her resignation letter.

Everything was in order, now all she had to do with it was give it to her boss.

She spent the first half hour going through emails and responding to anything demanding her immediate attention. Just as she was about to switch gears, her receptionist rang in.

"Ms. Thatcher?"

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Mr. Ericsson is in his office. He'd like to see you at your convenience."

"Thanks, Janet. I'll tend to that now." She hung up and looked back at her resignation letter, "Now or never."

She knocked on Mr. Ericsson's door. "Come in."

"Hello, sir."

"Welcome back, Beth. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you."

"I'm sure it was good to spend some time with your family."

"Yes. It was." She took a breath and handed him the envelope.

"What's this?"

"My resignation, sir."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm moving back to Maple Hills."

"There's a lot of call for paralegals there?"

"No. My aunt left me her house and some money to fix it up. I'm going to turn it into a bed and breakfast."

"A bed and breakfast?"

"Yes, sir. It's being remodeled as we speak. I need to be back in four weeks."

"Well, its risky but I admire your willingness to start fresh. I sometimes wish I could do that." He paused and then shook her hand. "You are the best paralegal I've had the pleasure to work with. I wish you luck, Beth."

"Thank you, sir. Just so you know, I'm going to speak with Donnie this afternoon. Make sure he's ready to fill in for me when I leave in two weeks."

"Very good."

….

Back in Maple Hills

Jack looked at the now stripped walls. No more awful wallpaper. Now, he could concentrate on getting the finishing work done.

White shiplap was going to go on the focal wall where the bed would be. The other walls he would paint a soft gray.

The wood floor would be refinished and it was in good condition so it would look great.

He had also taken out the tile and old vanity in the bathroom along with the toilet.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hey, Ma. How's Palm Springs?"

"Perfect. Weather is warm. Sand between my toes."

"Nice."

"Look, son, I talked with Stanley."

"What did Mr. Buttons want?" The man owned the diner in town and somehow knew everything about everyone.

"He told me that Aggie left her house to Beth."

"How did he find that out and why did he think you needed to know that? You live across the country."

"You know Stanley. He likes to keep me informed."

"Mom, Beth is moving back. She is going to change the house into a bed and breakfast. I'm just helping fix it up."

"Your idea?"

"No. Aggie's."

"Interesting."

"Not really. She knew that I do renovating on the side and that Beth would need help."

"And that Beth and you have had feelings for each other for years."

"Mom, I'm just helping her fix it up. Nothing more."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"Yep. That's right."

"Did you ask her out yet?"

"Did David propose yet?"

"Touché, son. Still sassy I see."

"I learned from the best."

….

That evening, Atlanta

Bree came over to Beth's condo for a much needed girl's night, leaving her kids with a babysitter.

Beth needed to tell Bree that night that she was moving but she was nervous. Bree and Beth relied on each other. They had been friends, good friends, since Beth had moved to Atlanta.

They sat on the couch and sipped on their wine as they ate appetizers.

"Your hair looks cute, Bree. I'm glad you decided to pamper yourself. You deserve it."

"Thanks. I'm still getting used to it." She had gone from unmanageable long hair to a very easy shoulder length bob. It, at the very least, would be quicker to deal with which was very helpful being a single mom of two rambunctious young boys.

"So I have news."

"What's that?" she asked, putting a piece of cheese in her mouth.

"My aunt left me her house in Maple Hills."

"Oh yeah? You gonna sell it?"

"No. I'm going to fix it up and open a Bed and Breakfast."

"Wow. I can't believe you're leaving Atlanta."

"I'm leaving in a month."

She nodded and ate another piece of cheese.

"Are you mad, Bree?"

"No. I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Maybe you should move with me." Beth knew it wasn't that easy but she threw it out there anyway.

"Its not that simple. I have a job here and the boys have friends and our house is paid for."

"I know. I guess it was selfish on my part. I'm really going to miss you."

"Well, tell me about your Bed and Breakfast. What's the name?"

Beth's phone buzzed and she saw Jack's name on it. "I'm going to answer this," she told Bree walking into her kitchen. "Jack?"

"Hey, Beth."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I guess I didn't expect you to call so I thought maybe…never mind."

"Okay. Well, the reason I called was I was going to go buy the materials for the tile in the bathroom and the kitchen while I'm waiting for the drywall mud to dry. Do you want the island to exactly match the uppers or do you want the island to stand out? It would look cool in a darker gray."

"I trust you. You can decide."

"Nope. It's your house and business. I want it to be exactly what you want."

"Okay, well let's go with the darker gray. The counters will look great with that."

"Will do."

"Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome, Beth."

Beth walked back in the room and sat down. "Whoa," Bree said, her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Your face, it's really red. Who was on the phone?"

"The guy who is remodeling my house."

"Pretty cute, huh?"

"He's alright."

She stared at Beth and waited.

"Okay okay. He was my brother's best friend growing up and I've had a crush on him since I was like fourteen."

"Now we are getting to it. What's his name?"

"Jack Thornton."

"So he remodels homes for a living?"

"No, he's a cop."

"Whoa, hot guy in a uniform and he's handy? Better marry this one."

"I never said he's hot."

"No but from your protests and red cheeks, I'm guessing he is."

"Yeah," she sighed, leaning her head against the couch. "So hot. He's basically perfect, Bree."

"That's good. You deserve basically perfect."

"I don't know. I really don't think I want to chance getting into a relationship while I'm trying to start a new business. I don't think its smart to do that."

"Maybe not smart but it may be completely worth it."

….

Beth thought about it the next few weeks. She thought about it each time Jack called or sent pictures of another choice she needed to make. She thought about it whenever she packed another box. She even thought about it when she brainstormed name ideas with Bree.

Now, as she packed her last box and prepared Bella for the very long ride up to Vermont, she looked around to make sure nothing was left behind.

"Beth?"

"In the bedroom, Jess."

Her brother and his soon to be adopted son Ryder walked in the room. "Hi, Aunt Beth."

"Hi, Ryder. Thank you for helping me move."

She knelt down on the carpet and smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I go with you and Papa in the big truck?"

"It's up to your Daddy."

He looked up at Jesse. "Daddy? I go with Aunt Beth?"

"If they don't mind. I guess we can put your car seat in the truck."

"That means Bella rides with you, Jess."

"Beth, you know me and cats. I don't like them and they don't like me. It's a mutual dislike."

"No room for Bella with me if I have Ryder."

"Daddy, Bella is nice kitty."

"Alright. I'll take the cat," he grumbled.

"Thanks, Jess."

"Everybody ready to get moving?" William yelled from the other room. "If we leave now, we will get home at about noon tomorrow."

The drive was technically nineteen hours but they planned on taking twenty four that way they could let Bella out for a bit and Ryder could run around.

That was the plan anyway but two hours in, Beth's car got a flat. Then they stopped for lunch while waiting for a new tire.

Finally, two hours behind schedule they were back on the road.

"You ready for this, Beth?" William asked.

"Yes. I'm completely ready. Its exciting, starting over."

"Maybe a bit scary too?"

"Yeah but new things always are. I really think that this B and B is a good idea." She was ready to make sure that her new business was a success but to also honor her Aunt Agatha's memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Maple Hills, Vermont

When William and Beth pulled the U-Haul into the driveway of her new place of residence, Beth let out a sigh. Home sweet home.

Jack came out of the door and headed toward them, making her heart speed up. Forget the cop uniform. T-shirt, jeans, and a tool belt had that beat.

She unbuckled Ryder and then climbed out of the truck, helping him down.

Jesse got out of her car and handed her the cat carrier. "Never again, little sister. This cat meowed for the entire twenty six hours and thirty minutes."

"Aww. Poor Bella," she cooed.

"Yeah. Poor Bella. What about poor Jesse?"

"Thank you, Jess," she told him, kissing his cheek. "You're the best big brother."

"Don't you forget it."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I want to see Mommy."

"Okay, let's go home."

"You're not staying to help me unload?" Beth asked him.

"I really should get Ryder home. I'll come back tomorrow."

As soon as Jesse backed his own car out of the lot, a squad car pulled in.

"Help has arrived," Jack told Beth as he walked past her.

Lee Coulter and Mike Hickam got out of the car and walked over. "We heard someone might need our assistance," Lee said with a grin.

"Are you sure you have time?" Beth wondered.

"Yep, slow day. Put us to work."

So that's how her truck was unloaded.

William, Lee, Mike, and Jack carried the large furniture items in the house while Beth told them where to put everything.

When Jack and Lee carried in her sleigh bed, she opened the bedroom door for them and gasped. "Oh! Jack, this is amazing. It looks exactly like the picture."

He smiled. "That was the idea."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Head into the bathroom."

She squealed when she opened the door. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched her run her fingertips over the new vanity counter. "You like?"

"It's so perfect. I can hardly wait to take a bath in that tub." She turned and wrapped her arms around him without thinking first. "Its really great."

He hugged her back and laughed. "Happy to help."

When she leaned back, they had a brief moment where neither of them moved, they just stared into each other's eyes. She could feel the sparks between them, almost like static.

"Um, I'm going to go get another box." She stepped back and headed out of the room, trying to slow her heart.

It was amazing the effect he still had on her. "Beth?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"I'm assuming this dresser is for your bedroom, right?"

"Yep. The boxes are labeled but any furniture, with the exception of my roll top desk, is for my room. The desk, I'm not sure where to put it yet."

"Got it."

They worked the rest of the afternoon until dinner time and then Jesse and William both decided to head home.

"You can go too, Jack. You must be tired."

"Okay. I guess I will." He hesitated and grabbed his jacket.

"I mean, if you're hungry, I can make us some dinner."

"Or, I can go pick us up some take out. You've got to be more tired than me."

"Mexican?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a bit. You relax in that new tub of yours."

"Good idea!"

As soon as he left, she hurried to her room, grabbed some comfy clothes and headed to the bathroom. She found the candles that were in a box on the vanity and turned on the water, adding some vanilla bubble bath.

She lit the candles, turned off the lights and turned on her classical music on Spotify.

The atmosphere was heaven and before long she had dozed off. She woke up when she heard something in the kitchen. It scared her at first but then she realized it must be Jack.

She got out of the bath, got dressed and headed into the kitchen. "Jack?"

"Hey there. Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yeah. I actually fell asleep."

"I figured. I put the food in the fridge for you."

"You aren't going to eat with me?"

"I actually waited and then I ate while you were in there."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Don't be sorry. You deserve to relax. I will see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay."

She grabbed her takeout container and a fork and headed to the living room. There wasn't a television but she made a note to purchase one and mount it above the fireplace. Or rather have Jack mount it above the fireplace.

The quiet started getting to her as she ate so she called her parents. "Hey, Beth!"

"Hi, Mom. How are you doing?"

"Doing well. How's your new house?"

"Quiet.

"Yeah, I imagine it would be."

"I don't have a TV so I can't even do that. I'm definitely buying one though."

"Do you want to come over here?"

"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to hear your voice. Maybe I should get a dog."

"Sure, that would be good for company."

"I have the fenced in yard so even a puppy would be good."

"But do you really want a puppy around all that construction? They eat everything."

"Yeah, maybe not. I guess I just need to get used to being alone. Bella is hiding out somewhere." If she hadn't fallen asleep, she could have had Jack for company while she ate.

"You can always come stay here until you get done with renovations."

"That could be like six months, Mom. No offense, but I really don't want to live with you and dad again for that long. Plus, I lived alone, well, with Bella, in Atlanta. I don't know why this is so different."

"Because it's new and the house is big and there are probably noises you aren't used to yet."

"Thanks, Mom. Now I'm going to hear everything."

"You're welcome, dear. Now your father wants to go to bed so I'm going to have to go now."

"Okay. Night, Mom."

"Night, Beth."

Once she finished eating she went into her bedroom and bathroom to finish unpacking. To keep herself from going nuts, she turned on her music extra loud. It helped a little.

…..

The next morning, she got up early and unpacked a few more boxes and took them to town to a dumpster to get rid of them. By the time she came back, Jack was there.

"Hey," she greeted. "No work this morning?"

"Nope. I have the day off."

"And you are spending it working here? You can take the day if you want."

"I'm good. As long as you don't care that I am here, I am more than willing to finish demolishing the kitchen so we can get the floor taken care of."

"I'd like the company. Gets kinda quiet around here."

"Great. I'd like your company too."

"Have you had breakfast?" she wondered.

"Because I can whip us up some scones or something before you finish demolishing the kitchen."

"Scones?"

"Yeah. I have groceries in the car. Do you like blueberry or strawberry scones?"

"Mmm strawberry please."

"Great."

So Jack helped her carry the one bag of groceries in from her car and watched from the counter as she measured and stirred and mixed and baked. "Isn't it boring watching me cook?"

"Nope." He grinned at her strangely.

"What?"

"You have….something…here," walking over and brushing the flour off her cheek.

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

While they waited for the scones, she showed him more Pinterest ideas for the kitchen.

A notification from the local news channel popped up on her phone. "A windstorm?"

"I heard there was one coming this afternoon."

"Yeah. Apparently sixty or seventy mile per hour winds. That's horrible."

"It could make things interesting."

"Meaning what?"

"You remember the windstorms when we were growing up, right, Beth? The power usually goes out and trees fall. You end up with lawn furniture in someone else's yard."

"I guess I had forgotten about those."

"What else did you forget?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget me?"

"Of course not, Jack. You're pretty memorable." Her cheeks burned hot, as much as she wished they didn't.

"You too, Beth."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"You do that a lot."

"Do what?" she asked, finding a mug in a box.

"When things get a bit uncomfortable, you change the subject."

"Do I?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

"Right? I mean I could go on about how when you left for Columbia Law, I missed you so much."

"But you were at the Police Academy. I'm sure you weren't thinking about your best friend's little sister."

"I was just finishing up there. I was thinking about you though."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't just Jesse's kid sister anymore. You were smart and beautiful and independent. The world was at your feet. I wanted to get to know Beth, the woman."

"How come you never called me? Or wrote?"

"I had not seen any indication that you felt the same. I figured it was a pretty risky move to assume that you would want to give us a shot."

She stirred her cream and sugar into her steaming coffee. Then she sipped it, warmth filling her, maybe partially due to the handsome cop/construction guy staring at her. "Not so risky," she admitted.

"You mean, if one of those Christmases when you came home I had asked you out, you would have gone?"

"Its possible. I never knew how you felt either."

"I guess that was my mistake."

"Mine too. I could have told you how I felt over the years but I didn't."

"Over the years?"

"Yeah. I pretty much thought you hung the moon when we were kids." Still did, actually.

"Huh."

"Yeah. Well, that was a long time ago. We are older now. We have responsibilities that don't lend themselves to a relationship."

"Wait, what?" What was she talking about?

The oven timer buzzed so Elizabeth walked over and opened it. "They look good." She took the sheet pan out and set it on top of the stove. "Too hot to eat but soon."

"Beth?"

"Jack, I need to go get some ice to put in the fridge in case I lose electricity."

"I can go with you."

"No, I think I need to go myself."

"Alright. I'll eat and then get started on taking out the cabinets."

"Thanks."

Jack wasn't sure what had happened. It was a revealing conversation that they had just had and then she shut it down. Was it fear talking or did she really think that their careers didn't make room for relationships?

He absolutely intended to find out.

Elizabeth headed to town and grabbed the ice and a case of water along with some things that didn't need refrigeration. Then she drove around for awhile, killing time before heading back home.

As she walked in, Jack was waiting. "The storm is coming sooner than they said. I'm glad you're back. It could be pretty dangerous driving around."

"I have a case of water in the car."

"I'll get it."

As the early afternoon progressed, the wind picked up and then it rained. Hard.

"Roads are gonna flood by the river if this keeps up," he mentioned.

Then they'd be stuck there together in a huge house that would probably lose power. She wasn't sure what was worse. No power and being stranded or being forced to talk about her feelings for the guy she was talking to.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, the house lost power and as Jack predicted, the roads by the river were flooded so he was stuck there with her. They found ways to stay busy because she had bought snacks and they had a ton of board games.

"Yahtzee again, Jack?! This game is not my friend. Let's do Trivial Pursuit next."

"Okay but I'm a genius with old movies."

"Of course you are. What aren't you good at?"

"Quite a few things actually."

"Name one."

"Like getting a date. Honestly, a lot of girls like the uniform but I haven't had a date in awhile."

She could not understand why. He was the whole package. If she didn't need to concentrate on her new business, she'd be jumping at the chance.

"Beth?"

"Yeah."

"What? You look like you have something to say."

"Just that…girls are crazy."

"Meaning….?"

"Meaning, if…I mean, handsome cop, uniform, good with fixing things…I mean why would they not want to go out?"

"You would think so but…I guess living in a small town and knowing everyone limits things."

"Its getting cold in here," she mentioned with a shiver.

"You did it again."

"Did what?"

"Avoided the subject by changing it."

She got up and grabbed the bag of Doritos. "The subject you were dancing around, Jack?"

"I wasn't dancing."

"Yes you were. I wish you would just say what you are feeling!"

"Fine. I think we should go out. To dinner. On a date."

"You and me?"

"Yes, that's what I mean by we."

"We can't."

"Yes we can. Beth, we are way old enough to decide for ourselves if we want to date. I want to date you. No holds barred. You and me."

"Why?"

"Because you intrigue me. You have for a long time. I want to know you and see where it goes."

"We can't, Jack. Or I can't. I'm starting a new business here. I can't have the distraction of a new relationship right now. I need to put all my energy into this business so I don't screw it up."

"What makes you think you'd screw this up?"

"I don't know. It's new and scary, just like dating. I don't want to let my aunt down."

"Agatha never would have set you up to fail. Only to flourish. She knew you better than anyone. Now I think its time for you to be fully upfront with me."

"Meaning?"

"I told you where I stand. Aside of hiding behind the B and B, which by the way I only want to support you in, how do you feel about me?"

"You're not pulling punches anymore."

"You wanted me to stop dancing. This is what you get."

"Let's make a fire. We can talk on the couch."

"Alright." They wandered into the living room and she watched as he built a fire. "There's something comforting about a crackling fire."

"Yeah."

She pulled her legs up under her and held a pillow in front of her. Jack sat down, about a foot away, not wanting to rush her.

"When I was fourteen, I developed a pretty big crush on you."

"Fourteen, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Really, Jack? You were four years older than me. You were graduating and I was a little girl essentially. Telling you would only have embarrassed me and made things very uncomfortable every time you came over to hang out with Jess."

"I guess."

"No, it would have. As the years went by and you went to college, all I could do was think about you. I counted the days until the next major holiday when you came home and I could see you again."

He took her hand, knowing she was probably bordering on embarrassed now. "You don't have to keep going."

She squeezed his hand and let go. "I'd like to. Honesty is best."

"Alright."

"When you went to the police Academy and I went to college, I tried to focus on my studies. It was important to me that I make something of myself. But you were always there, Jack. Always a "what if", a possibility."

"And now?"

"As much as I want to go out with you, right now, I'd like to focus on the B and B."

"Okay. I can support that. I was serious when I said that I'm here for you. As your friend or whatever."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

He meant it when he said that, but he also planned on showing her what he would be like as her boyfriend too. The trick was just not letting her figure out he was doing that.

…..

The next day, the roads were still impassable so Jack finished ripping out the kitchen. "As soon as we can, we should go pick out your cabinets, light fixtures, and appliances."

"That sounds fun."

"It should be."

"I am supposed to go with Clara to the spa tomorrow morning. Maybe the next day?"

"Well, after work, yes. So maybe seven o'clock?"

"Sure. Seven on Wednesday. It's a date."

He smirked at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Its an expression. You knew what I meant."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

Elizabeth finished unpacking and started making lists of things needed for each room. It was an extensive list be cause she was going to provide all the normal amenities plus a few extras for each person who stayed.

She then tried to estimate how many people could potentially book rooms and how many of each item she needed to stock.

She did research online while still in Atlanta and had started using a program that used spreadsheets and based on what info you entered, could estimate what your monthly orders needed to be.

She took her tablet from room to room entering pillowcases, sheets, lightbulbs, slippers, robes, duvet covers, and lamps and then in the bathrooms she entered how many soaps, body washes, shaving creams, toothpastes, toothbrushes, towels, and bubble baths she needed.

Then, she researched prices in bulk on Amazon and a few suppliers that had low shipping prices and decided where to order from.

"Closets!" she yelled.

"What?" Jack yelled back from downstairs.

She went down to the now empty kitchen and told him. "I need a large supply closet, Jack. I don't know where it can be but it needs to be able to hold a month's worth of supplies at a time."

"Wow, okay. Um let's look around and see where we might put it."

As they wandered, they noticed some unused space behind the stairwell. If he knocked down the wall, he could use all that space for the closet. "It would be big enough, I think," he told her. "I can put all the shelves and hooks in there that you need."

"Okay. Great. Thank you."

….

The next morning, the roads were finally passable so Jack headed to work at the station and Elizabeth met Clara at the spa.

As they allowed themselves to be pampered, their conversation went first towards the wedding that was coming up soon.

"Are you getting excited, Clara?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. Not to discount in any way my marriage to Peter but we were married such a short time that I almost feel like this is my first wedding. I'm getting the jitters and everything."

"I'm so glad you found my brother, Clara. I'm glad he found you."

"Me too. I'm looking forward to having you for a sister. Even though I already see you that way."

Elizabeth reached over and squeezed her hand. "I feel the same."

As the nail tech's painted their toenails and massaged their legs, Clara switched subjects. "So, Jesse seems concerned that you might have a thing for a certain handsome police officer."

Elizabeth blushed and smiled. "A thing?"

"Yeah."

"What if I do? I am twenty seven. He doesn't need to worry about me, especially with his best friend."

"I know that, but you know your brother. He is protective and all in all, that's a very sweet thing."

"Yes, but kind of annoying at the same time."

"So do you, Beth?"

"Do I, what?"

"Beth, come on."

"If I'm being completely honest, yes I do."

"I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual for Jack."

"That's what he says."

"You've talked to him about it?"

"Yep. It was awkward but he kept dancing around the subject, putting impersonal pronouns in the conversation and so I just told him to tell me what he felt."

"Wow."

"Of course, he kept saying that I was changing the subject instead of answering."

"You are both so funny. Just say what you mean."

"Are you saying that you and Jesse immediately told each other your feelings before you started dating?"

"Well, no, I guess not."

"Exactly. Do you know awkward it was for me to tell the man I have liked for thirteen years that I still do and that I absolutely want to date him but I don't want to right now?"

"Wait, why not?"

"I need to concentrate on my new business. I can't be distracted and Jack…he's definitely a distraction."

"I respect that but I will tell you one thing and then let it go. Love is going to hit you when you least expect it. You may think that these feelings you have had for so long are strong, but wait until you fall head over heels for him. Wait until you miss him when you don't see him every day and you want to tell him first when something good or bad happens or when you can't wait to just be held in his arms. When those feelings happen, you won't be happy unless you finally give in and stop using the B and B as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse, Clara. It's true. If I start a relationship with him now, every moment of every day is going to be consumed by thoughts of him. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on the things I need to concentrate on. I need to hire a housekeeper and I need to order supplies and I need to make sure all the things that happen every day with every person who stays in the B and B happen perfectly. I can't mess this up, Clara."

"You won't mess it up. You care about every detail and you are smart and independent and driven. There is no way you will fail. All I meant was, you aren't going to be able to resist him for too long."

After their massages and manicures, they went to lunch and then to a movie. Now all Elizabeth could think about was Jack and that annoyed her. Was Clara right? Was it inevitable that she wouldn't be able to resist Jack? That seemed silly. To her, it felt like something she could control.

As she entered the house it was quiet. She knew Jack was at work so it wasn't surprising but it was still deafening. She walked into her bedroom and changed into her comfy clothes and then realized she had no real food in the house. Only snacks. She didn't have a way of cooking anything either so she would need to go grocery shopping and be creative.

First, she located her small crock pot, and then she made a list. Jack had thankfully left her refrigerator plugged in so she could refrigerate things. As she drove to the store, she grabbed items that she could also grill on the ancient barbecue out back. However she then had to buy charcoal so she mentally added that to the list.

When she returned an hour later, she put the ingredients for the chicken gumbo in the crockpot and turned it on after putting it on the small table that remained in the dining room.

Next, she figured out where she wanted to place her roll top desk. Inside the large foyer that would serve as a greeting/reception area. It would be perfect there.

She heard a noise at the door and then all of the sudden there was a beautiful golden retriever standing next to her, her nose in her hand.

"Well, hello, pretty doggie. Where did you come from?"

"Hey, Beth. I see you've met Ginger."

"I didn't know you had a dog, Jack."

"I don't. This is your dog."

"What?"

"I saw her picture in the paper about her owner wanting to rehome her so I called. She's two years old and her name is Ginger. I thought she looked kinda like Hattie."

Hattie was the dog the Thatcher's had when they were kids. Elizabeth had loved Hattie.

"She does look like Hattie. A lot, actually."

"I thought maybe she could keep you company."

"I'm not sure how Bella is going to like having a dog, but I actually was considering having one anyway. Thanks, Jack. That was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go get her things from the car."

"Well, welcome to Aggie's House, Ginger. I hope your stay is a good one." Clara may have been right. Falling for Jack may turn out to be unavoidable.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later-Early May

Elizabeth stood in her house by the kitchen, with Jack's hands covering her eyes. "Jack, I see it every day. I know what it looks like."

"But I want you to be surprised."

"So I'm supposed to pretend?" she teased.

"Yep."

He moved his hands, but left them on her shoulders. "Oh, Jack. This is perfect." She loved the color, the appliances. She loved every detail.

He knew she was being genuine and that made him feel good. "Do you think it will be functional for you?"

"Yes. Absolutely." She turned, gave him a big smile and hugged him, so of course he had to hug her back and he enjoyed every moment of it. Holding her in his arms was like heaven.

"So I'm thinking of doing the dining room next. It shouldn't take long. The floor is done and I just want to tackle the walls. You still want shiplap on the side walls?"

"Yes please. Now I'd like to find a long table. Maybe with a bench on one side." She stepped back and tried not to wish she was back in his arms.

"Well, I heard there's an auction in Burlington. It's an Estate auction so I bet we can find a table for you."

"Great. When?"

"The auction is this afternoon. If you want to go, we should leave soon."

"Okay. Let me let Ginger out and then we can go."

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling out of the driveway, a bag of Fritos in hand and two sodas in the console of Jack's truck.

She insisted since the drive was a "road trip" and "you have to have snacks for a road trip". It didn't make one bit of difference that Burlington was only like twenty miles from Maple Hills.

"Hey, is this a new truck?"

"New to me. Definitely can't afford brand new but it will get the job done."

"Like hauling a table from an auction?"

He looked at her, his dimples in full view. "Yeah, like that."

"The remodel, bringing dinner a few nights a week, getting me Ginger, and now this auction. You do so much for me, Jack. Why?"

"I care about you, Beth. You know that. I like to do things that make you happy."

"I care about you too."

He more than cared. They spent three to four evenings a week in each others presence. They talked all the time and then on the weekends, Saturday was an all day thing. He had breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her and they usually went shopping for something or another. He was falling hard and he had to keep himself reigned in for now. It was hard but he certainly didn't want to distract her from the B and B.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" Jack wondered.

"No, I don't mind."

He found his favorite classic rock station and immediately started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

"Classic rock, huh?"

"Yeah. A little Bon Jovi, The Eagles, maybe some Journey. Dad loved it and I guess I inherited it from him."

"That's cool, Jack."

"What kind of music do you like, Beth?"

"This is fine. I'm more of a country girl but I'm pretty easy to please."

"What about movies?"

"Hallmark all the way," she told him with a laugh. "Always good, wholesome movies all year round."

"Nothing wrong with that. I guess chick flicks aren't all that bad."

"Not chick flicks, good, wholesome, sweet movies."

Jack pulled onto a side road that was familiar to both of them. "Zeke's farm?" Beth asked, confused.

"There was a sign for a farm stand out on the road. Thought we could get some berries."

"Sure. Sounds good."

They pulled up to the stand and parked. As they walked forward, Elizabeth felt the familiarity of the farm. They had ridden their bikes, with Jesse, when they were teenagers.

"Well, if it isn't Deputy Thornton," old man Zeke said with a crooked grin."

"Morning, Zeke. You remember Beth Thatcher, don't you?"

"I'm not senile yet, son. A pretty lady like Beth? Of course I remember. I always knew the two of you would end up together."

Jack chuckled and leaned closer to the old farmer. "I'm still working on that."

Jack walked a few steps over to where Elizabeth was standing. "You know, you're turning about as red as that strawberry you're eating. It's pretty adorable."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Shush, Jack."

He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I changed my mind. Not adorable. Beautiful."

"Jack, I….we…"

"I know and the words just came out. Let's buy these strawberries and get to the auction. I have a feeling we are going to find what you're looking for."

She had already found it. Him. It was always him. "Darn it!" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go find a table."

They did. They found two dressers, a full length mirror, the exact rustic farmhouse dining table she wanted complete with six chairs and a bench and a few antique lamps. They couldn't get all of those things in one trip so Jack went back the next day to get a second load.

Elizabeth took Ginger outside in the back yard and played with a tennis ball for awhile while she waited for evening when she could see Jack again. There it was. The feeling of longing that Clara had said was inevitable. She wanted to see him, enjoy the sight of him in his shorts and tank top, blush at his dimples, listen to stories about work or his Mom and David.

Ginger came running back and sat, staring at the ball between her feet. "Hey, girl. Why don't we rest for a bit?"

As if she could understand her, Ginger laid down, her muscle on her front paws and sighed.

"Sorry, Ginge, I've got things on my mind."

Someone, more than things and that's what she was afraid of. She should be worrying about details on the B and B but instead, she worried about when Jack was showing up.

She pulled out her phone and texted him. "Making pot roast with carrots and potatoes for dinner."

"Yum! I'll grab dessert."

"Okay as long as chocolate is involved."

"Noted. C U at six."

"I'll b waiting." She gasped when she realized what she had typed. "I'm hopeless."

What told her even more that it was true was how long she spent getting ready. She showered, straightened her hair and then added waves, put on mascara, brushed her teeth, and then chose her outfit.

After four tries, she ended up with a pair of white skinny pants and a sleeveless black and white flowered top.

Her phone buzzed at six so she took it out of her back pocket. "Sry, B. I won't b able to make it 2nite. There's something urgent @ work."

She took a breath and sighed. "Ok. No problem. See you tomorrow nite?"

"Sure. Sry again."

"That's ok."

It was disappointing but of course it was okay. She headed into her room and changed back into her Columbia Law T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Then she grabbed herself some food and sat down in front of the newly installed TV and turned on her beloved Hallmark channel.

Ginger came walking in and laid down on the floor in front of her, sensing she may need a dose of comfort.

"What is wrong with me?" She picked up her phone and called Bree. She needed best friend advice.

"Hey! I'm so glad you called, Beth."

"I miss you."

"Uh oh. What's going on?"

"You know my friend Jack?"

"Lover boy? Sure," she teased.

"Stop."

"Sorry, go on."

"He's just so wonderful, Bree."

"What's the problem then?"

"I told him I couldn't date him until the B and B was up and running."

"Why?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself."

Ginger barked and took off chasing poor Bella. "Ginge! Leave her alone!"

"You got a dog?"

"Yeah. Jack got her for me because he thought she looked like our old dog Hattie."

"That was sweet of him."

"Yeah. That's the problem."

"Good grief, Beth. If my only issue was the guy I liked was too sweet to me…"

"He's more than sweet. He's so adorable and he is talented. You should see this place. My bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen are done. The dining room should be by the end if the week. He took me to an auction the other day and helped me find dressers and a mirror and lamps and the most gorgeous dining room table. He brings me dinner a few nights a week and tonight he was supposed to come over so I made him pot roast and got all dressed up and then he had to work."

"Whoa, Beth. You are falling for him."

"Yes! How am I supposed to run a business when I'm like this?"

"I don't see why you can't."

"All I want is to see him. Bree, I've liked him for so long and the timing just isn't right."

"The way I see it, the timing is perfect. It's almost like your dear Aunt Agatha knew this would happen so she helped push you in the right direction."

"Maybe. She was pretty great."

"You know what I think, Beth?"

"What?"

"Get some of that pot roast you made, get all dressed up again, and go wait on his porch for him to come home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tell him you had lost your mind and you just got it back."

Elizabeth giggled. "I've lost more than my mind, Bree. He's got my heart."

…..

Jack sighed as the horrible accident on the interstate came into view. "Good heavens," he muttered to Lee who was riding shotgun in his squad car. This was the part of his job he didn't like.

Being called to accidents was one thing, but hearing there were multiple fatalities hurt his heart. Bad accidents like this didn't happen all that often in little Maple Hills, but when it did, there was a pretty good chance it was someone he knew.

Unfortunately for every person involved, not only in the accident but each EMT, police officer, and the victim still alive, it was tragic. Three high school students had been coming home from a party and apparently had been drinking. The car they were in had driven across the median and hit another car. The teens had all died and the driver of the car they hit was being airlifted to the major hospital miles away.

Jack felt lost by the time he returned home about eight o'clock. He wished he didn't have to be alone. He wished he was with Beth.

When he walked up the steps to his apartment he stopped. "Beth?"

"Hey. I brought dinner."

"Dinner?" he asked, his emotions a mess now that she was standing in front of him.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" She saw him fighting tears and she wanted to make it better, whatever it was.

"No, not really. It's been a rough night."

"I can go. I just thought you might be hungry."

"Please don't go."

He unlocked his door and stepped inside, waiting for her to follow. She walked in to the apartment. It was a studio so it was small but it was perfect for one person.

"I'm going to go change. Make yourself at home."

He grabbed some clothes from his closet and headed into the bathroom. She walked about ten feet into the kitchen and put the dish into the microwave. Then she found a plate for him, silverware and grabbed a bottle of beer from his refrigerator.

She saw an old picture on his dresser of him, Jesse, and her tubing down Maple Hills river. She must have been about fifteen or so which meant it was his and Jesse's first summer during college. That was a good summer.

He wandered out of the bathroom and hung up his uniform, putting his gun in his safe that was under the bed.

"I warmed up your dinner for you. And I thought you looked like you might want a beer or something."

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks."

He sat on one of his two bar stools and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"What happened, Jack?"

"Lee and I got called to an accident on the 89. We were told there were multiple fatalities."

"Oh man."

"Yeah. Three teenagers, high school kids. They had been drinking and they crossed the median and hit another car. It was bad, Beth."

She walked over to him and touched his cheek, using her thumb to gently wipe a tear away. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

He nodded and leaned his cheek into her hand. She was so comforting. He reached out and put his hands on her hips, pulling her between his knees into an embrace.

She in turn wrapped her arms around him and held him, knowing the conversation she wanted to have with him would wait.

"I'm glad you're here, Beth."


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse's and Clara's wedding was approaching fast and that also meant that the projected opening for the B and B of August 13th was too.

Jack was now working on turning a closet and part of a large bedroom into a full bathroom while Elizabeth continued to research and hammer out details.

She still hadn't told him that she had changed her mind about them dating. After taking him dinner a few weeks back, they had continued their friendship the same as it had been, even though her feelings grew stronger each day.

This morning as he was demolishing a wall upstairs, she was making a breakfast casserole and it smelled amazing. He was more than happy to taste test any ideas she had and was honest if something was needed or it was delicious. Then she added the recipes to her journal and that would help her come up with a menu for each week for when she opened.

She pulled the perfectly browned casserole out and cut two pieces, placing them on a plate and grabbing two forks.

When she walked into the room where he was working she had to force herself to not stare. He was scraping wallpaper off the wall which in itself didn't warrant staring. It was the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see every muscle working in his back and arms.

"Um, I have breakfast," she told him.

He turned and smiled. "Thanks." He took the plate and a fork. "You know this is one of my favorite parts of the day."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Sharing breakfast with a beautiful woman and eating wonderful, delicious food. What's not to like?"

She blushed at his compliments. "I have a confession to make."

"What's that, Beth?"

"The night I brought you dinner a few weeks back?"

His eyes lost their sparkle for a moment. She could see it was still bothering him. "Yeah."

"I was coming over to tell you that I didn't want to wait to date you."

She shoved a bite into her mouth and waited for his reaction.

"I figured."

"You did?"

"You were all dressed up. Not your normal jeans and t-shirt. You even had mascara and lip gloss on. You also had straightened your hair."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I'm a cop, Beth. I get paid to notice things."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged and ate another bite. "I figured you would bring it up eventually."

"Well, I'm bringing it up now."

"Okay." He stayed silent and just watched her.

"That's all I get? Okay?"

"You didn't really ask me anything. You just said you were bringing it up."

She smacked his arm. His muscular, bare arm. "You are such a pain."

"Ah, an insult. The way to a man's heart."

"Actually the way to a man's heart is his stomach."

"That so?" He finished the casserole. "It might be working."

"I'll just go now." She took his fork and plate and started to leave.

"You already have my heart, Beth. You don't need to try."

She turned around and looked at him again, a smile on both their faces. "Yeah?"

"Don't you know that?" he asked gently. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Tonight?"

"A date?" he clarified.

"Yeah. A date."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

As she left the room he yelled, "The casserole was delicious. Definitely a contender for the menu."

"Thanks!"

…..

She called Bree after he left that afternoon. "What do I wear on a picnic, Bree?"

"You did it! You asked him out!"

"Yep. Well kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well, I walked in to take him breakfast and he's scraping wallpaper shirtless."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. And so we started eating and I told him I had a confession. When I told him what it was, he already knew."

"Well, he is a cop. They notice things."

"But he never said anything."

"Well, he is a man. They don't always verbalize. Where are you taking him?"

"To the park on a picnic. So what do I wear?"

"Something comfortable but cute."

"So like this?" She took a picture in the mirror and sent it to her.

"Yes, perfect." She had chosen a tan and white halter maxi dress with spaghetti straps. She strapped her sandals on and said goodbye to her friend.

Then she headed downstairs, let Ginger outside and back in and then got in her car to go pick up Jack.

She pulled up to his apartment building and he was standing against a tree, looking handsome as usual. He had on khaki shorts and a red polo along with sandals. His hair looked good, just the right kind of messy. His sunglasses gave him a cool, sexy quality.

"Hey," he said, getting in her car.

"Hey. You look good."

"Thanks. So do you. I wasn't sure where you were taking me so I took a shot and thought it might be outside."

"It is, yes. I thought we would go to Mill's Riverside Park for a picnic."

He looked in the back seat and smiled. There was a blanket and a picnic basket that he was positive was filled with delicious food.

"What's in the basket?"

"Oh let's see. Pulled pork sandwiches on brioche buns, cold potato salad with bacon, and lemonade."

"No dessert?" he teased.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Sounds perfect."

She rested her hand on the console, hoping he might take the hint. He did. He gently took her fingers in his and smiled at her. "I'm glad we are doing this," she told him.

"Me too. I was thinking that when the fair comes to town we should go."

"Sure. That sounds fun."

"I usually go see the demolition derby."

"What is the draw of cars smashing into each other?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I used to compete in the derby. It was really fun."

"I guess I had forgotten that."

"Anyway, I think it will be great having you with me. Eating elephant ears and corn dogs and deep fried snickers bars."

"It sounds good to me too," she told him, moving her fingers so they were between his.

As they arrived at the park, he got out and opened her door and then took the basket out of the back seat. Her hand found his again as they walked to a spot by the water.

"It's a really nice day for early June," he mentioned.

"It's perfect."

As they ate and enjoyed themselves he asked her about Atlanta. "It was a city. It was chaotic and loud but I got used to it and it became a second home. But Maple Hills will always be home to me."

"Did you have a boyfriend there?" he asked quietly.

"I think it was the second year I was there, I dated a guy named Joe but only for about a month. He ended up moving away. There wasn't any spark anyway."

"Did you ever feel spark with anyone?"

"One person."

"What was his name?"

"Jack."

"Oh," he said with a laugh.

"It's hard to explain but it's like…"

"Static?"

"Yeah, exactly. A connection that happens when you least expect it."

He reached over and touched her arm, sliding his fingers to her wrist. "I feel it too."

"You do?"

"Mmhm." Their eyes held for a moment and then she switched to asking about him.

"Did you have a girlfriend over the years, Jack?"

"No one I would call a girlfriend. I dated a few girls but just a couple times each. No one special. Until you, Beth."

After they ate, they took their basket and blanket back to the car and then decided to take a walk. So he took her hand and they walked down the path under the shade trees by the water. Just being together was nice, spending time not inside the B and B.

"Jesse keeps asking me if there's something between us."

"I know. Clara brought it up awhile back when we went to the spa. I'm sorry, Jack. He thinks it's his job to protect me. He forgets that I'm a grown woman."

"I think it's in a man's nature to want to protect the women he cares about. If I had a sister, I would be the same way."

She believed that for sure. "I lived alone in Atlanta and he coped. I'm not sure why it's different now."

"I'm thinking that this is new for him. Seeing you with someone, or at least having knowledge of it just makes him feel out of control."

"Jack, he isn't my dad and my dad is going to be thrilled that we are together."

"I'll talk to him, Beth."

"No, please don't. I will talk with him." She stopped walking and turned toward him. "I don't want to talk about my brother anymore. Let's talk about us." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now, I seem to remember that you used to play the guitar. Do you still?"

"It's been a long time. Especially now. I have zero time to play."

"You could play for me," she told him, doing her best to flirt, she was just not very good at it. "Maybe after dinner one night?"

"Yeah, I guess that might be fun. If you sing."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm serious. I remember your voice. You were good, Beth."

"No I wasn't."

He grabbed her hands and stepped closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You were. I'll play if you sing."

"We can sing together."

They wandered around awhile more and then headed back to her car. "This has been nice," Jack told her. "Thanks for asking me out."

"I'm just glad you said yes."

"Beth, of course I did."

"Did you mean it when you said that I already have your heart?"

He touched her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yes. Every word. I've just been waiting for you to be ready."

"You could have been waiting a while."

He gently pressed his lips to her temple. "I would wait forever for you."

Her heart melted when he said that. She looked up at him and smiled. "You are quite the guy, Jack Thornton." She didn't know what else to say, so she just wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his shoulder. The feeling of his fingertips rubbing her back, his lips ever so softly touching her hair, overwhelmed her.

Jack gently touched her chin and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. It felt like heaven to both of them. It had been thirteen years in the making for her and it was better than she had imagined. His lips danced with hers, warm, loving and soft, not demanding. He had her heart too.

With that kiss, Jack was fully convinced he loved her but he was pretty sure it was too soon to tell her.

"I love you, Jack."

Or, maybe not. "I love you too, Beth."

"Bree is going to gloat about this one," she told him with a laugh.

"About what?"

"She told me not to wait, to just tell you that I had lost my mind when I told you I couldn't date you and that I should just go for it."

"Wise lady."

She smiled and gave him another kiss. "I'm glad I listened to her."

"Me too."

……

When she got home, she called Bree. "Hey, how did it go?"

"So good. We went to the park, had a picnic, took a walk, he kissed me and then we said I love you."

"Holy smokes! Beth, that is crazy!"

"I know and to top it all off, it felt right, Bree. It felt so right to tell him that and he said it back. I can't believe that this is finally happening."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy for me too. How's work going?"

"Not so good. My manager just got fired and now they are saying we need to work extra hours but I have no babysitter for the extra hours. I'm not sure what they are going to do if I refuse to work them."

"Hopefully they will understand. How can they force you to work overtime?"

"I don't know but it feels like I might be looking for a new job soon."

"Well, I will be praying for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth heard the doorbell early Saturday morning. Jack had a key so she knew it wasn't him. Who visits a closed B and B at 6:30 in the morning?

Ginger barked and ran ahead of her to the door. Elizabeth gave her soft head a pat and opened the door. "Bree?"

"Beth. Can we come in?" she readjusted her sleeping three year old in her arms.

"Of course, yes. What's going on?"

"I got fired. That meant I couldn't pay the rent I was already late on so we got evicted."

"Take a seat on the couch, I'll get you some coffee."

"Aunt Beth, can I have milk?" her six year old son, Xavier, asked.

"Of course, bud. I'll be right back."

Bree laid Tate down and told Xavier to watch him. She smiled as Ginger hopped up on the couch as if she was guarding the boys.

Bree walked into the kitchen and gasped. "Beth, this is gorgeous."

"Yeah, Jack did a pretty awesome job."

"How is lover boy?"

"He's wonderful but tell me what happened."

She took the now full coffee mug from the Keurig and set it in front of Bree at the island. Then she offered her cream and sugar and poured a plastic cup of milk for Xavier.

"Actually, let me get their sippy cups. Otherwise you'll have milk all over."

A few moments later the boys had their milk and were watching a cartoon on the TV so Bree headed back to the kitchen.

Elizabeth was making something that smelled delicious. "What are you making?"

"Sausage, egg, and cheese breakfast croissants. I make things that I may want to serve on the menu for the B and B and Jack taste tests them for me. Now I have three more tasters which is good since I'm pretty sure Jack's biased."

"I'm not biased, Beth," he told her as he walked in the kitchen, an adorable smile on his face.

"Uh huh. I don't believe it." He walked over and gave her a kiss. "Morning."

"Morning, beautiful."

Bree smirked as she watched the couple in front of her. "Ahem."

"Right, um, Jack, this is Bree. Bree, Jack Thornton."

"Bree from Atlanta?"

"Yeah."

"So those were your boys on the couch."

"Yep. Xavier and Tate."

"Its good to meet you, Bree. Beth talks about you all the time. I'm glad you were able to visit."

"Yeah, well, I sort of don't have any other options. I lost my job and our condo so we drove here."

"Oh, well, we need a secretary at the station. Can you type and use a spreadsheet?"

"Yeah. I kind of need to figure out what to do with the boys and where to stay before I can get a job."

"Well, you are staying here," Elizabeth told her.

"I can't, Beth. You are trying to get a business going here."

"There is no question, Bree. We don't open for like two months. There is a room ready for you that has a bed for you and we can put an air mattress in there for the boys. Plus, I will watch the boys while you work."

"Beth."

"Listen, Bree, you are here now and you need a place to stay. I know if I was in your position, you would do the same, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would."

"Then stay here."

"Okay but I'm going to help you with chores and things around here. I'm not staying for free."

"You are staying for free until you are on your feet. I will let you do dishes if you insist."

"I insist."

"Well, I'm going to go up and work on the bathroom." He gave Elizabeth another kiss and nodded to Bree before walking up the stairs.

Bree raised her eyebrows and smirked at Elizabeth. "So you weren't kidding."

"Nope."

"Your kids are going to be so adorable."

"Stop. I am so glad you are here, Bree."

"I wish things were different. If I could have just somehow made things work with their dad…."

"He abused you, Bree. There is no making things work. You deserve so much better than him."

"But he made good money. We would have a place to live if…"

"Bree, come here." Elizabeth opened her arms and hugged her best friend. As soon as she was in her arms, Bree started crying hard. "Shhh…it's okay. You are safe, you have food, and a place to live."

Jack came rushing into the room then. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just having a rough day," Beth told him. "Who should she call about the job at the station, Jack?"

"Me. I'm hiring and you are hired, Bree."

"You don't have to do that, Jack."

"Hey, I have a job opening and you said you can type and use Excel. Can you talk on the phone?"

Bree laughed, wiping her cheeks. "Yeah."

"Then you are hired. You can start Monday if you want. Are your things in your car?"

"Yes, but you don't have to get them, Jack."

"No point in trying to stop him. Jack is going to help you no matter what," Elizabeth told her.

"Then you are perfect for each other."

"I agree," he said with a wink as he walked out the door.

…..

Around lunch time, Jack took a break and took the boys and Ginger outside to toss the ball around.

Elizabeth couldn't help but watch him through the kitchen window. He was so sweet with them, chasing them around the yard, picking each of them up and spinning them around, hearing their giggles.

"He'll make a good dad," Bree mentioned.

"Yeah. I think so too."

"Have you guys talked about that?"

"Some. Mostly just that we both want to have a family one day. Not specifically that we want one together."

Bree couldn't help but be a little jealous. She hadn't had time to find a good man to talk to, let alone date. Being a single mom limited her exposure to eligible men. Maybe things could be better for her and the boys here in Maple Hills.

Someone rang the bell at the front. "I'll get it," Bree offered.

She walked to the door and opened it. "Hi."

A cute young policeman stood at the door, looking momentarily confused. "Um, I was looking for Jack or Beth."

"Oh, sure. I'm Bree. I'm staying here with Beth. Come in."

"I'm Mike Hickam."

"Nice to meet you, officer."

"Just Mike."

"Okay." She led him into the kitchen. "Beth, Mike Hickam is here."

"Hey, Mike," she said, turning from the window. "Jack is outside playing with the boys."

"Who's boys?"

"Mine," Bree told him, receiving a nod from Mike.

"I'm going to go talk to Jack, if you don't mind," he told them.

"Sure."

This time it was Bree that watched out the window. "He seems nice," she said quietly.

"He is. He's a great guy."

"And cute."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, true."

"Is he married?"

"Nope. Maybe you should ask him to come over for dinner."

"Maybe I should." What did she have to lose?

When he and Jack came in with the boys and Ginger, Bree took a chance. "So, Beth and I are making dinner tonight if you don't have plans."

Mike looked at her for a brief moment and nodded. "I don't have plans. What time should I come?"

"Seven?"

"I'll be here."

"Great."

…..

Mike did not know what had happened this afternoon but he was pretty sure he had been asked out on a date. Well, asked over for a date. He was glad Bree had done it because he couldn't have done it on the spur of the moment like she had. It probably would have taken him weeks to get up the nerve.

Now, he was struggling with what to wear to dinner. He never cared before. Clothes were clothes. He was a police officer first so his uniform was a staple. Then, he usually went home and stayed there. On the off chance he was asked to go somewhere, he just pulled a clean shirt from the closet and added jeans.

Tonight though, it seemed more than a t-shirt and jeans type of night. So he chose a white button down and a pair of black dress pants and it felt like he was heading to church.

He was running out of time though so he stayed with those choices, grabbed his car keys and left for the B and B.

He stopped at the grocery store and grabbed two bouquets of flowers, one for Beth for having him over and one for Bree for asking him over. His mom had taught him to be a gentleman and that flowers always brought a smile to a woman's face.

He took the price stickers off and walked up to the door, ringing the bell.

"Hi," Bree said, coming to the door in a black sundress with large pink and white flowers. She looked lovely.

"Good evening, Bree. You look really pretty."

She smiled and a light pink hue showed up on the apples of her cheeks. "Thank you, Mike. You like nice too."

He walked in and shut the door and then offered the bouquet of wild flowers to her. "These are for you."

She hesitated and then took them. She didn't smile right away and that made him think that maybe she hadn't meant for this to be a date after all.

"I thought this was…I mean, I'm pretty bad at…they can just be friendship flowers. If this wasn't a date," he said quietly.

She smelled the flowers and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. No one has bought me flowers in a long time. It just stunned me for a minute." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "This was a date, you were right. Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." He followed her into the kitchen and handed the other bouquet which were daisies to Beth. "Thanks for dinner, Beth."

"Oh, these are really pretty, Mike. Thank you, and you're welcome."

"Mooooooom!" Xavier yelled as he ran in the room.

"Xavier, please don't yell. Inside voices."

"But, Mom! Tate stole my Lego and that made my whole building tip over!"

"Listen, we have company. We can get your Lego back later."

Xavier looked up at Mike. "Hey, you're that police man that was here earlier!"

Mike squatted down and smiled at the boy. "Yep, that's me."

"Cool. Hi!"

"Hi."

Tate walked in and headed straight for Mike. He stood about six inches from him and waved his little chubby hand.

"Hi. I'm Mike. What's your name?"

"Tate," he whispered. Then Tate decided he was shy and turned and hugged Bree's legs.

She smiled and picked him up. "Hi, sweetie. Boys, let's wash our hands and go sit at the table so we can eat dinner."

"Can you help me wash my hands, Mike?"

Xavier asked him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bathroom, not giving him a chance to answer.

"Sure, bud."

Mike lifted him up so that he could reach and helped him pump soap onto his hands. When they were done and dried off, Xavier pulled him to the dining room and climbed up on a chair. "You can sit by me," he told Mike.

"Alright."

Mike spent the evening helping Xavier with things, listening to the talkative little guy chatting with everyone and occasionally catching Bree's eye across the table. He didn't think this was how a date was supposed to go. He hardly had any time to get to know Bree at all.

His chance came later when it was time for the boys to go to bed. Jack and Beth insisted that they would put the boys to bed so Bree and Mike could chat.

"Would you like some coffee or tea, Mike?" she asked him.

"I'll take tea. Is there peppermint?"

"Yep." She put the tea pod into the Keurig and turned back around. "I'm sorry about tonight. This wasn't what I wanted."

"Its okay. I'd like to try again, though. Maybe we can go to dinner somewhere."

She nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

They took their tea out to the porch swing and sat down. "Tell me about you, Bree."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay, well, I was born in Kentucky but when I met the boy's father, he moved us to Oregon."

"How'd you end up in Atlanta?"

"My husband was abusive. It started pretty much from the beginning. You're probably thinking I'm stupid for staying with him."

"Of course not."

"In hind sight, I can't be upset with myself for staying because I wouldn't have both of my boys right now. Anyway, I left him when I found out I was pregnant with Tate. I knew if we stayed, Tate would be in danger too. So one day when he was out, I packed quick and drove away. We drove for days and days. I found a lawyer in Chicago to file for divorce. That pretty much took all my money so I found waitressing jobs so we could have food and a place to stay. But then when Tate came, I couldn't work so we got evicted. I sold my car and used a bit of the money to fly us to Atlanta where I applied for a secretary job and secured us a tiny apartment. Thankfully there was a kind neighbor who was willing to watch the boys for next to nothing. Eventually I saved enough to move into a condo with two bedrooms and that's where we stayed until recently. When I got fired from my job, we got evicted again and now I'm here."

"Bree."

"I'm sorry. You said you wanted to know everything. I thought if we are going to be something, you and me, I need to be honest."

He took her hand and held it, very gently. It felt so good to have someone care. She had been craving that feeling, the touch. "Bree, I don't know what to say."

She took her hand from his. "I don't blame you if you think we are too much baggage." She stood and went to the railing, facing away from him. "I mean, a poor, divorced, single mom with two loud kids and more problems then anyone else. That's a lot for even me to handle."

He stood and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and hugged him back. "That's not what I was going to say."

"No?"

"No. I'm willing to give this a shot if you are. I mean yeah, our first date wasn't really a date and Xavier talks a lot, but there is something about him that pulls you in. You are a strong woman, Bree. Its obvious from the lengths you've gone to protect your boys. You deserve the best of everything."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth. Now, I want to take you to dinner. How about tomorrow night? We can get all dressed up and head to Burlington to an Italian restaurant there."

"I don't really have dressy clothes."

"You're wearing a dress now."

"Its Beth's."

"See if you can borrow it again. Or wear jeans. I don't care. Let's just go out."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sounds fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Mike knocked on the door of the B and B the next evening. He was dressed a bit more casually than the night before. He had decided that dark jeans and a polo might make her feel more comfortable if she went with jeans herself.

"Hi," she said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Bree, you look very pretty," he told her, squeezing her hand. She had a white floral dress on with brown sandals.

"Thank you. I found it in my things. I had forgotten all about it." She kissed his cheek. "You look great too."

"Shall we go?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

"I'm almost ready. Just need to say goodnight to the boys."

He nodded and followed her further inside the entryway, stopping when Jack walked in.

"Hey, bro," Jack said, shaking his hand.

"Hey. I meant to tell you yesterday. This entry looks nice. The whole place does."

"Thanks, man. It's almost done. About another six weeks or so."

"Thanks for watching the boys tonight. Bree needs a break."

"That's the idea I get too. We are happy to do it, Mike."

"Alright, I'm ready," Bree said joining them. "Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome. Have a nice time."

Mike held her hand as they walked to his Prius. He opened the door for her and closed it once her legs were safely inside.

"So, do you want Italian, Bree, or something else?" he asked as he got in the driver's side.

"Italian sounds great actually."

"Alright. Luigi's is pretty good."

She smiled at him. "I start work at the station, tomorrow," she told him.

"My station? I mean, the police station?"

"Yeah. Jack said you all need a secretary and that as long as I can type, use Excel, and talk on the phone, I'm hired."

"That sounds like Jack."

"You do need a secretary, right?"

"Well, it would make things easier."

"You mean, there wasn't a position open?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"So he invented a job for me? I don't know whether to be angry or grateful."

He offered his hand and smiled when she took it. "Let's concentrate on grateful for at least the next few hours."

"Alright. Good idea."

As they sat in a high back booth a little later, she decided it was time to learn about him.

"Tell me about you, Mike. I want to know everything too."

"Okay. I'm the oldest of four boys."

"Their names?"

"Miles is next oldest, then Judah, then Liam is the baby. He's ten years younger than me."

"Are you close?"

"Yeah. I was kind of a father figure to Liam. My dad left when Liam was a baby so I helped my mom with him and my other brothers."

"Have you seen your dad since?"

"No. I don't even know where he is. I'm not sure I want to know. My mom raised us well. She did amazing and I admire her strength, like I do yours. I know, if and when I get to be a dad one day, I'm not going to be like him. I'm going to pour my whole heart into making sure my children know I love them and always will."

"Your mom had to be amazing."

"Why's that?"

"Four boys? I think I'm going to go insane with two. I can't imagine four," she said with a laugh.

He laughed along with her and took her hand as they turned to looking at their menus.

Jack watched as the boys jumped on their mom's bed, yelling and laughing, no end to their energy in sight.

Jack was wondering if he and Tom ever had this much energy. "Boys, time to stop jumping," he said gently. They kept it up, as if they hadn't heard him. "Boys!"

They laughed. "We're not tired!" Xavier told him.

"No sleep!" Tate said, plopping on his bottom and laughing.

"Come on guys. It's getting late."

After five more minutes, he had no ideas on how to get them to stop. Elizabeth walked in.

"Boys!" she said, in a no-nonsense tone. "Time for bed."

They stopped and immediately got off the big bed and crawled onto the air mattress in the corner. "Story, Aunt Beth?" Tate asked, yawning.

"One and then, lights out."

"Okay."

Jack watched from the doorway as she sat between them and slowly read "Horton Hears a Who" to them.

When she closed the book, both boys had been lulled almost to sleep so she carefully extricated herself from the bed and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's your secret, Beth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried for twenty minutes to get the boys to stop jumping and go to bed. They kept saying they weren't tired. You walk in, tell them once, and they listen. What's your secret?"

"Maybe it's your tone."

"My tone?" She walked over and slipped her arms around his waist and snuggled close.

"Yeah. You are a gentle, loving man, Jack, and that is wonderful. But sometimes, if the situation calls for it, you need to be more forceful. Make them know you mean business."

"But they're little."

"And they are boys which combined means they need direction. Guidance. It's our job to provide that."

He held her tighter and inhaled her fruity shampoo. "How did you learn so much about kids?"

"I've babysat a lot. For these two especially. I know how they are."

"You're going to make a great mom one day, Beth."

"Because I know how to get the boys to listen?"

He smiled and kissed her lips twice. "Yep."

"Thanks. Do you want some tea?"

"Isn't this where you tell me that I'll make a great dad one day?"

"Ask me again after the next time we babysit."

"Haha."

When Bree walked in the kitchen, Jack was gone but Beth was sitting at the counter, sipping tea and using her laptop. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, Bree. How was your date?"

"Perfect. Mike is the perfect guy."

"Good. You deserve perfect after everything. Oh, but Jack is the perfect one."

Bree laughed. "We will just have to agree to disagree on this one."

"Deal."

"How were the boys?"

"Just fine. No problems."

"With my boys? Are you just not wanting to tell me they broke your aunt's favorite vase or something?"

"No, really. They were fine."

"Huh. Okay, well, I'm glad. Thanks again." She gave Beth a hug and headed upstairs. Bree got ready for bed and just laid there. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Mike.

She heard her phone buzz so she turned it over and smiled. "Sleep well, Bree," he had texted.

"You too, Mike." Just knowing he was thinking of her too helped her fall asleep faster, plus the knowledge that she needed to be at her first day at work in a few short hours.

At six, her phone alarm went off. The boys stayed asleep so she rushed in to take a shower and do her hair so that by the time they were up, she was ready for work and could feed them breakfast.

They were not in their bed when she came back out so she got dressed and headed downstairs. She breathed in the heavenly scents of coffee and bacon. "Mm, something smells so good," she said, kissing the boys on top of their heads.

"Hi, Mama," Tate said with a big smile.

"Morning, bud."

"I eat eggs!"

"I see." He lifted a piece of bacon up to her mouth and she took a bite. "Thank you, love."

She headed over to get a cup of coffee. "Morning, Bree."

"Hey, Beth. Thanks for making the boys breakfast."

"I made you some too."

"Maybe just toast. I'm a bit nervous this morning."

"You will do great. I know it."

"It will help seeing Mike, I think."

Bree took a piece of toast from the plate and added butter to it. "Alright, guys, I need you to listen to me." She waited until they were looking at her with their big brown eyes. "Aunt Beth is going to watch you today while I go to work. What does that mean?"

"Listen," they told her in unison.

"Yes, and…."

"Obey."

"Very good. I love you both so much and I will see you before dinner, alright?"

"Bye, Mama."

She hugged Beth and grabbed her keys, her purse, and slipped her shoes on. "You got this, Bree."

Beth and the boys walked into town around lunch time. They headed into the diner where they picked up burgers and fries and then they walked to the park to eat. Beth texted Bree to see if she wanted to eat with them and she said she would be there shortly.

They were sitting at a picnic table and putting food out when Bree walked up.

"Mama!" Tate yelled, getting up an running over to her. "I miss you, Mama."

"I miss you too, sweetheart."

"I eat fries!"

"Oh yeah? Can I have one?"

"Yup!" He took a fry and held it to her mouth. "Good?"

"So good, thank you, Tate."

"Welcome."

"How's your first day going?" Beth wondered.

"Good for an invented position. I'm pretty sure they went out and got me a desk and computer."

"Sounds like Jack."

"He didn't have to do that. I could search for a job like everyone else."

"Of course you could but he saved you the trouble."

"I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful. I've just never been handed a job and a place to live. It's weird."

"But nice?"

"Yes. Very."

"Hey, everyone," Mike said as he and Jack walked over to them.

Jack sat down next to Beth with a sack of food for him and Mike. "Hey, beautiful," he said, kissing her temple.

"Hey." Beth noticed her heart did a little dance when he sat down in his uniform. And he smelled so good. "Its good to see you."

Mike handed Bree a chicken sandwich and a lemonade. "You got this for me?"

"You mentioned you didn't have a lunch so I took a shot that you like chicken."

"Thank you. Chicken's good." Bree smiled at him, a bit embarrassed that he bought her food, but again grateful.

Beth made a mental note to make her a lunch the next day.

When they were done eating, they still had about twenty minutes of their lunch hour so Jack and Beth went for a walk over toward the pond.

She slipped her fingers into his hand and squeezed. "I've been missing you today," she said quietly.

"I missed you too."

"I was thinking that after the B and B is up and running that I might want to build a cottage in the back of the property."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Then the housekeeper can use the master or I can use it as a honeymoon suite or something."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I was wondering if you might be willing to build it."

"I could do that. How big are we talking?"

"Maybe two or three bedrooms, a nice kitchen, one and a half bathrooms. Not too big."

"Three bedrooms? For just you?"

"Well, people can stay with me and I can even use one as an office."

"People?"

"Yeah and I have Ginger and Bella too."

"True, yes. Do these people include people like your sister?"

"Yep."

"Anyone else?" He had a feeling she was teasing him but he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to know that she wanted the house for them. Their future family.

"Yeah, maybe someone else."

"Come on, Beth. Don't make me beg."

She turned and slipped her hands over his shoulders, linking behind his neck. "Of course I want you there. You know that, Jack."

"I want to be there."

"Good." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she mumbled, her lips still on his.

He held her closer, moving his hands to her lower back and deepening the kiss. "I love you too but I should go back to work."

"Just one more kiss." She couldn't get enough at this point. He smiled, kissed her once more and then they walked back to the group.


	11. Chapter 11

"Seven and Seven, please, and white wine," Jack told the bartender.

"You got it."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off Beth. She was standing across the room talking to Clara who was every bit the radiant bride. However, Jack wasn't noticing Clara. His heart was with Beth.

Her dress fit perfectly and only accentuated her perfect curves. He wanted her back in his arms on the dance floor or even not on the dance floor. At least nearby would be nice but the bartender was taking forever.

"I see who you're staring at," Jesse said, walking up. "You've got it bad, huh?"

"I love her, man."

Jesse nodded. "You're my best friend, bro, so here's the cliff notes version of my threatening big brother speech. She's my sister and you know how I feel about that."

"I do."

"You really love her?"

"Yes."

Jesse smiled and hugged Jack. "Then I'm happy for you both. But remember that because she is my sister, I don't want to hear details of kissing or whatever else."

"Don't worry, I'm not sharing that with anyone."

"Good." Jesse patted his back. "Now I'm going to back to my wife."

The look of pure love and desire on his friend's face as he walked back over to his new bride was something Jack absolutely wanted to experience. With Beth, of course.

"Here, you go, sir."

Jack tipped the bartender, a bit more than he deserved, but he was just happy to be rejoining Beth.

Her eyes met his as he made his way over and held. She blushed as he boldly stepped close and kissed her right in front of everyone. "Jack," she whispered, taking her wine.

"I couldn't help it, Beth. I've been wanting to do that all night."

"I saw you talking to Jess."

They sat down at their table and he moved his chair a bit closer. "Yeah. A long overdue conversation."

"About me?"

"Yep. It was a good thing, Beth. Don't worry."

"What did he say?"

"That he's happy for us. He knows I love you and he's okay, as long as I don't tell him about our kissing or anything."

"I should hope not," she said with a laugh, sipping her wine.

"What do you say we go for a walk or something?" he asked.

"I want to dance with you."

"We could dance on our walk."

"I'd like to dance here and then we can go."

A slow dance started then. It was Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me.

"May I have this dance, Beth?" He held out his hand and she slipped hers into his.

"Of course."

"Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms," Jack sang quietly in her ear as he held her as close as he could.

Jack had no idea what this was doing to Beth as he held her and sang to her. He had no idea that all she wanted at this moment was to marry him. She wanted to blurt out a proposal but she knew what everyone would think about that. He made her feel so safe and loved and wanted. That's all she had ever wanted with a potential husband and he was it.

"Jack," she whispered in his ear. "I think we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"No, I mean let's go for a walk."

"I thought you wanted to dance."

"I want….let's just step outside for a while."

He nodded and took her hand, following her outside into the warm evening. The sun was setting beyond the trees so they headed to the nearby gazebo where they could watch the sky turning orange and red. "Beth, what's on your mind?"

"Marry me, Jack."

He stood there, stunned. "Huh?"

"I want to marry you. Soon."

"I want to marry you too but aren't I supposed to ask you?"

"That's usually how it's done but I needed to say it. I love you so much and you make me feel so safe and loved and I want to feel what Jesse and Clara are feeling today. I've always known that you were it for me and now I can finally do something about it." She took his hands and looked up into his handsome face. The face she wanted to wake up next to every morning, forever. "Will you be my husband?"

"Yes."

She smiled and kissed him, not holding back one bit. "I can't believe you said yes."

"You know I love you. Why would I not say yes?" he asked, kissing her neck, making her shiver.

"I guess I just didn't know if you were a more traditional guy and wouldn't like me to ask you."

"I'm traditional in some ways but in others, not so much. Like for instance, I'd like to buy you a ring, but I would like you to come with me to pick it out."

"I would love to."

"Great. And I'm okay with having a small wedding, but if you want a big one, I'm good with that too."

"Maybe small. Then a larger reception after our honeymoon."

"Okay but as far as timing, we maybe should either get married before the B and B opens, or wait until our cottage is built. Otherwise, I'm not sure we will get much privacy."

"Jack, we open in like five weeks."

"I know. It's not much time but if we are having a small wedding, we can make it simple. Maybe even get married in the backyard of the B and B."

"I guess we don't have to decide anything right now."

"Maybe we should have dinner with your parents?" he mentioned.

Back at the B and B

Bree sat down next to Mike on the couch. "Sorry about that. The boys are usually pretty good going to bed."

"That's okay." He reached for her hand and slipped his fingers between hers.

"You look pretty handsome in that suit."

"Thanks. You look cute in your…"

"Pajamas and no makeup?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad you came by after the wedding. Was it romantic?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I'm a guy."

"You are a romantic guy, Mike Hickam. You brought me flowers and bought me lunch and you helped with the boys and told me about your family."

"Those things make me romantic?"

"Well, the flowers and the lunch part, yes. The rest just makes you kind and loving."

"The aquarium," Mike blurted.

"Huh?"

"The aquarium. I want to take the boys to the aquarium. Both of us. What do you think?"

"I think they would love that."

"And you?"

"Anytime I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Great. How about Saturday?"

"Alright."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I really like you, Bree."

"I really like you, Mike."

He leaned toward her and softly touched her lips with his. It was so sweet, much like the man that sat next to her. She took the initiative next and returned his sweet kiss with one of her own. That second kiss turned to a few more and they didn't even notice that Xavier had walked into the room.

"Mama?"

She pulled back suddenly and blushed. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm scared."

She lifted him up and put him on her lap. "You are getting much too big for Mama's lap, sweetie."

"No, I'm not," he whined.

She cradled him and ran her fingers through his hair to relax him. "Tell me why you're scared."

"I had a bad dream, Mama. I don't want you to die!"

"What? Honey, no, please don't worry about that happening. I'm not going anywhere for a long long time."

"But it happened, Mama. In my dream, you died."

"It was just a dream. Dreams aren't real. Now let's go back upstairs."

"No, I want to stay here with you. Mike won't let you die, will you, Mike?"

He looked down at the boy and smiled. "Not if I can help it, bud."

"Can I sit on your lap?" he asked Mike.

"Sure." He lifted him up and over to his lap and laid him down. "Now close your eyes," he told him gently. "It's late and time for sleep."

Bree watched as her son listened to his new hero and closed his eyes, snuggling into Mike's chest. "Why were you kissing my mom?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Xavier, sleep," Bree told him, burying her now red face in Mike's shoulder.

Beth walked in a while later after Xavier had fallen back to sleep and Bree and Mike were watching a movie on the TV.

"Hey guys," she whispered to them.

"Hey," Bree said with a smile. "Did you have a nice time?"

"It was more than nice," she told her with a wink.

After Mike took Xavier upstairs, kissed her goodnight and left, Bree wandered into the kitchen and knocked on Beth's door.

"Come in."

"Hey. Better than nice, huh?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I proposed."

Bree sat down on the bed and smiled. "You what?"

"I proposed. In the gazebo out back at the park."

"Wow. Did he say yes?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Wow? No other response?"

"It's fast."

"Not really. I've known him almost my whole life." Beth sat down on the bed and pulled her knees up. "I've been in love with him for so long, Bree. I watched Jesse and Clara say their vows today and I knew that I wanted that too. So I asked."

"Well, I guess when you know, you know."

"Yeah."

"So when is this wedding going to be?"

"Either before the B and B opens or after he builds our cottage."

"Okay, don't you open in like five weeks? And what cottage?"

"Wow, we really need to talk more," Beth teased.

"I agree!"

"So I told Jack at the park the other day that I wanted to build a cottage on the back of the property to live in. Now that we are getting married, it will be a good place for us."

"And the five weeks part?"

"I don't want to wait until the cottage is built. That will be like six months or more."

"Then five weeks it is."

"Well, less than. We need to go on a honeymoon for a week or so. I'm thinking a month from now at the longest."

"Holy moly, Beth. Well, I'm here to help as much as I can."

"Thanks so much. I appreciate that."

"A month?" Charlotte squealed on the phone. "I need to get a dress and plane tickets and a gift and…"

"Whoa, Ma. Just bring yourself and David, if he wants to come."

"I need a special dress, son. You are getting married."

"Alright then. Get a dress, but if you came in jeans and a t-shirt, I wouldn't complain."

"Is Tommy coming?"

"Yep. He will be here."

"Great. Both of my boys in one spot. Doesn't happen all that often."

"Nope. Do you think David will come?"

"Yes. He wants to see you boys and he has been talking about planning a trip up there soon anyway."

"That's good. Well, I need to get back to work. I need to somehow finish Beth's B and B before the wedding."

"Are you close?"

"Yeah. It should happen on time if nothing else pops up."

Jack knew that he shouldn't have said the words. He wasn't really superstitious but it felt like just as things were going smooth, a wrench was thrown in the works.

Two weeks before the wedding, Jack got a phone call from clear out in Philadelphia that would change his life forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Beth pushed the voicemail button on her phone and listened again. "Hey, sweetie. I got a phone call and I'm headed to Philly. I'll call you when I get to my gate."

Such a vague message and it was driving her crazy. Why on earth was he flying off to Philly thirteen days before their wedding, when he hadn't quite finished her remodel?

She heard a knock on the door so she went to retrieve yet another package of supplies to put in her unfinished closet.

As she was stacking toiletries and supplies, her phone rang but it wasn't Jack.

"Aggie's House Bed and Breakfast. This is Beth, how may I help you?"

"Yes. My wife and I are wanting to make a reservation for August 20th."

"Great. Hold on one moment, please." Her first reservation! She was so excited. She headed to her laptop and opened her scheduling program. "Alright. August 20th. Just the one night, sir?"

"No, actually for that weekend. 20th and 21st."

"Great. Is it a special occasion?"

"Its our 40th wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations, sir! Now if I can get your name and a credit card to reserve the room."

After that was done, she asked if either of them had any preferences for breakfast or allergies and then they both hung up.

She filled in the notes about the reservation, stating 40th wedding anniversary and no allergies and prefers pancakes over waffles and wants fresh fruit.

The moment she saved and closed her laptop, her phone rang again.

"Jack?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"What's going on? Why are you leaving thirteen days before our wedding?"

"I will only be gone about a week, Beth."

"A week? Why?"

"Do you remember Gabe Montgomery?"

"Yeah. He used to hang out with you and Jesse, right?"

"Yeah. We went to the Academy together and he was my roommate."

"What does that have to do with Philly?"

"That's where he and his wife and son moved a couple years ago."

"You're going to visit him? Jack, why?"

"No, Beth. The phone call I got was to tell me that Gabe and his wife were killed in a car accident."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah. Back when Lincoln, their son, was born, they named me his guardian in case anything happened. Of course, I said yes but never thought it would actually happen."

"Oh wow. So you are going to Philly to see Lincoln?"

"They had no parents alive or siblings so I'm all Lincoln has left. He needs me, Beth."

"When does your plane leave?"

"About ninety minutes, why?"

"I love you, babe."

Beth hung up and quickly packed a suitcase and logged on to Burlington International Airport website, doing a search for flights to Philadelphia. She found the one that left at the correct time and there was one seat left.

After booking it, she called Bree and hopped in her car. "Hey, Beth."

"Hey. I'm heading to the airport. Can you please feed and water Bella and Ginger for me? I'll be gone about a week."

"Where are you going? Are you eloping?"

"Nope. I'll call you later with more details."

"Alright. I'll take care of the animals."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"No, you don't. Travel safe."

"I will."

She arrived and got through security, just as the plane was boarding. "Jack!" she yelled above the crowd of people lined up.

"Beth? What are you doing?" He got out of line and walked back to her.

"I'm going too."

"What? No, you don't need to do that. This isn't something you need to worry about."

She held up her left hand. "In case you forgot, Jack Thornton, this ring says that it is. We are in this life together, no matter what."

"Sir? Are you boarding?" the flight attendant asked from the doorway.

"Yes, we both are," Beth told her, taking Jack's hand and leading him to the door.

The woman checked their ID and tickets and told them to hurry.

Beth's seat was four rows behind Jack's on the opposite side so they didn't see each other until the flight landed two hours later.

As they got in their rental car an hour after that and put an address in their GPS, Jack was silent.

"Are you mad at me?" Beth asked quietly.

"No. I'm grateful you're here. I'm just nervous."

"Me too. But you are going to be a great dad to him, Jack. You are so patient and kind and the very fact that you are rushing to get him shows how responsible you are. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks but are you sure this is what you want, Beth?"

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I want you, Jack, and anything or anyone that comes with you. So yes, I'm sure. We are a team."

"Beth, this isn't how we planned to start our lives."

"I'm not giving up on us, Jack. I'm here with you because I want to be and I'm not running."

"Alright." He put the car in drive and sighed. "Let's go see Lincoln then."

Once they arrived, the words, "Your destination is on the left" from the GPS made Jack's stomach fall to his shoes.

Beth squeezed his hand again and as soon as he parked she prayed.

"Dear, God. Please give us strength and wisdom when starting this new season in our lives. Help us to remember to rely on you and each other and to help little Lincoln make it through this tragedy, knowing he is not alone. Through Jesus name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," Jack whispered. He pulled her into a hug and held on for a long moment. "Thank you, Beth. I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked up the brick paved walk to the front door and they could hear a child crying on the inside.

After knocking and ringing the bell, a small gray haired woman came to the door, obviously overwhelmed and distraught.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm Jack Thornton. I'm Lincoln's guardian."

"Oh, thank goodness! The poor child is inconsolable and has been since the accident and I'm not doing much better. Please come in."

Jack and Elizabeth walked inside and saw the wailing child in his playpen in the living room. He had blonde, almost white, hair and his cheeks and eyes were red as he continued his crying.

Jack walked over to him slowly, not wanting to bring more distress to him. "Hey, buddy," he said, kneeling down, evening though the child couldn't hear him over his own distress. "Remember me? I'm Jack." Jack smelled a reason why he might be unhappy. "He needs a diaper change."

"Good luck with that," the older woman said. "He won't cooperate with me today. He's needed a diaper change for a few hours."

"Do you have a sippy cup for him?" Beth asked.

"Of course. Right this way."

Beth followed the older woman into the kitchen. "I'm Beth, by the way. I'm Jack's fiancé."

"I'm Doris Rugby. I am a neighbor and friend of the Montgomery's. I was babysitting him when they went out on their date." Doris wiped her eyes with her apron. "Oh dear. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Doris. Losing someone is never easy."

Doris reached into a cupboard and took out a red sippy with a cartoon train on it. She handed it to Beth who took it and went to the refrigerator. She took out some apple juice and poured it into the cup and secured the lid.

"He won't eat, Beth. He won't do anything but cry for his parents."

"I would too, I'd guess. Maybe we need to show him we understand what he's going through."

Doris followed Beth into the living room where Jack held the screaming boy. He rubbed his back and swayed but nothing was working.

Beth gently took Lincoln from Jack and carried him upstairs where she figured his nursery was. When they walked in, she turned the adjustable light on dim and sat down in the rocking chair.

As she moved slowly back and forth, she put the sippy in his mouth. He grabbed the cup with his hand and held it as he gulped.

"Go slow, sweetheart. I don't want you to choke."

Then she sang the first song that came to mind. John Legend's All of Me wasn't exactly a lullaby but it could work.

"What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you"

She sang the chorus a few more times and kept rocking him. He was drinking and watching her with his big blue eyes.

"Hi, sweetie. Can I change your diaper now?"

He nodded and touched his diaper. Then he took his cup out of his mouth. "Yucky," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I smell that." She stood and laid him down on the changing table. She ended up needing to change his clothes completely and then planned on a bath shortly.

After he was as clean as wipes would get him, she put him in clean clothes and sat back down, hoping his exhaustion would take over and he would fall asleep.

"Mama?" he asked with a whimper.

"Its okay. Its okay." She felt the tears fill her eyes at the thought he would never see her again.

He started crying again so she joined him, letting him see her tears fall. "Your Mama loved you so much, Lincoln. She couldn't wait to hold you again and give you kisses and rock you."

She moved him to her shoulder and rubbed his back as she told him all the wonderful things his Mama wanted to do with him.

She felt his little fingers grabbing on to her curls and wondered if he had done that with his Mama's hair.

Before long he was breathing evenly, softly snoring in her ear.

Jack appeared in the doorway and then sat down on the floor in front of her. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi." Her tears continued. She couldn't help it.

"You okay?"

"No." She wiped her cheeks. "I just wish he wasn't alone."

"He's not anymore. He has us."

"He thinks he is. That's what I meant." Jack sat there and watched Beth rock for awhile. "Before bed tonight, we need to give him a bath."

"Okay."

She stood up and slowly laid him down in his crib and put his stuffed penguin next to him. Then she turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the handheld.

Jack grabbed the dirty clothes from his hamper and took them out of the room to wash. Beth waited to make sure he stayed asleep and then walked out of the room.

They met in the kitchen a few minutes later. Jack was checking out the food situation. "It looks like they had just gone shopping," he mentioned. "I don't know how we are going to get everything settled in a week."

"There are charities that will help. They will come in and clear out anything that can be donated. We really just need to pack his things. I absolutely want to take the family pictures. I want him to know who his family was."

"Okay."

Beth noticed a note on the counter from Doris. "She says their lawyer information is on the fridge along with some other important things like Lincoln's pediatrician. She says she remembers Payton saying they had a safe with important documents in it."

"Payton was Gabe's wife."

"I figured. I bet his birth certificate and social security card are in there."

There were so many things that Jack and Beth needed to think about and remember in order to take full control of the situation.

The good thing was, they had each other and that would turn out to be the best thing for all three of them.


	13. Chapter 13

As they bathed Lincoln that night, Beth thought hard about how this was going to change their lives. They were supposed to be married in less than two weeks. A honeymoon was out because she didn't think leaving Lincoln for a week was a good idea.

"I think we need to postpone the wedding," Jack said as he gently massaged baby shampoo into Lincoln's hair.

"Postpone?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"This is big, Beth. I now have a son and he's only two. How can I take care of him, work, and give you the attention I want to give you and that you deserve?"

"So you're just going to stop paying attention to me now that you have Lincoln? How fair is that?" she stood and walked out of the room.

Jack sighed. That wasn't what he meant. It just came out wrong. He finished bathing Lincoln, put a diaper and clothes on him, and headed downstairs to find Beth.

"Beth, that's not what I meant," he told her, finding her in the kitchen. "You know that as newlyweds, we are going to need time together. A lot of it. How can we find that time and take care of Lincoln and both of our jobs?"

She poured herself a glass of wine and sipped it. "I don't know."

"Your business is just starting."

"I know that but we were going to be married even though that was the case. So we have a child too? How much more of a challenge will it be?"

"Huge! I don't get why you don't see it."

Beth filled a sippy with milk and handed it to Jack. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed Lincoln's cheek but not Jack.

"You're leaving me alone with Lincoln?"

She started up the stairs. "You're his father now. You'll figure it out."

Beth sat on the bed in the guest room closest to the nursery. She could hear Jack talking to Lincoln and then singing but the boy wanted his Mama. His tears and cries were back and it hurt Beth's heart.

She let it continue for awhile and then she decided to go help. "Jack?"

Lincoln heard her and raised his arms. She walked over and picked him up. "I wonder if Payton still nursed him at night or something."

"How do you plan on fixing that?"

"I don't. I was saying maybe that's why he is doing this." Jack got up and stood by the door, watching. Beth sat in the rocker. "Can you turn the lights down, please?"

He did as she asked. She started humming and rocking, using her fingertips to gently massage his forehead and temples and then cheeks. Then as he relaxed and drank his milk, she moved to his shoulders and arms and hands. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as she moved to his legs and feet.

Jack walked out of the room and down the hall to the master.

A bit later, he heard a knock. "Come in."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So we need to talk."

"Yeah."

"I feel like you don't see this as something we are doing together."

"Well, I can't even get him to stop crying. You should be his guardian, not me."

"Jack, he is struggling right now. He misses his Mama."

"Yeah. Maybe this is a mistake? Maybe I'm not a good choice for a guardian."

"This is what I meant. You are his guardian but you aren't doing it alone. I'm with you. We are a team now. We don't magically become a team when we say "I do", we say "I do" because we are already a team."

"So you're saying I can do this?"

"I'm saying you can absolutely do this, without a doubt, but I'm going to support you no matter what."

He nodded. "Ok."

"And I'm thinking maybe we should just elope."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here in Philly."

"There's a three day waiting period for a license," Jack told her.

"Oh yeah? You just happen to know that?"

"No. I googled it. But my point is, if we are going to get married this week, we might as well do it in two weeks where all our family is."

"So you don't really want to postpone?"

"No. I want to be your husband more than anything, Beth. And maybe we are doing things a bit different but I'm happy we are going to do it together."

The next morning

Jack called Gabe and Payton's lawyer to speak with him about signing guardianship paperwork. He made an appointment that afternoon to go into his office and take care of it.

Beth called the local charity and made arrangements for them to come over and get what things were being donated later in the week. In the meantime, she went from room to room, packing things that she thought might be meaningful for Lincoln one day.

As he napped, she tackled the master bedroom and she found a journal that Payton was keeping. She didn't feel right reading it but she would keep it for later, in case it had things about Lincoln in there.

Next she found a box of items in a shoebox. It had a tiny pair of socks, a newborn size sleeper and a lock of hair. The interesting thing was the socks and sleeper were pink and the hair was brown, not blonde. Under everything else, she found a picture of a newborn and on the back it said "Our precious Catherine."

"Oh wow," she whispered.

Jack walked in and found her on the floor in the closet. "Hey."

"Hey. Did they ever tell you about their baby girl?"

"No. What do you mean?"

She showed him the items. "I think she must have died or something. The Montgomery's went through a lot as a young couple."

"Even before they knew each other. Payton never knew her parents. She was in foster homes her whole life and aged out of the system. Gabe's Mom died about the time my Dad did and his father died when he was like five."

"I don't know what to do with this. There isn't anyone to give it to."

"We can't take everything. Why don't we keep the picture and throw out the rest."

"Yeah."

Lincoln made noise over the baby monitor so Jack went to get him. He brought him in to the master and sat on the floor again with Beth.

"Hi, Linc. Did you sleep good?" Beth asked him.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"No? I think you did. I could hear you snoring."

"No." Lincoln got up and went over to the bottom drawer of the small dresser. He opened it and started pulling things out. Then he found a pacifier and stuck it in his mouth and grinned.

"Its good to see him smile," Beth told Jack.

"Yeah it is."

Lincoln toddled back over and sat down on Jack's knee and bounced. Jack smiled and moved his knee up and down, making him giggle. Yeah, a smile was good but a giggle was even better.

Jack kissed his hair and cheek. Linc looked up at him for a moment and grinned again. "Hi, bud."

He got up and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Awww," Beth whispered. "He's a good little hugger."

"He is," Jack agreed, holding the tot lovingly in his strong arms. "Hon, did you want to go with me to the lawyer?"

"I have a lot of work to do here, but yeah, I do."

"Should we take Linc or have Doris watch him?"

"I think he should go too. He needs to get used to going everywhere with us."

"Okay. I'm going to see if there is an extra car seat in the garage. If not, we will need to buy one."

That outing was the first of many they would be having that week. There was a car seat in the vehicle in the garage along with some toys and children's DVD's so Jack moved them to the rental car while Elizabeth packed a diaper bag and some snacks for Linc and got ready to go herself.

As they drove, Lincoln stared out the window as if his little mind was thinking about everything. "I wonder what he is thinking about," Beth wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe just wondering where we are going."

"Maybe." She thought maybe he was a bit confused about where his parents were. She had a feeling it would be a long road with him but she was up for it.

A half hour later, they were sitting in the lawyer's office waiting for him to walk in. She had cheerios and gold fish crackers in addition to a sippy cup of juice.

"More," he said, even though it sounded more like Ma.

"You want more?" He nodded and pointed at the little container. "Can you say please?"

"Pease," he whispered.

"Good job," she told him, opening the lid and letting him grab a few pieces.

"Morning, folks. I'm Dan Heydlauff," an older gentleman dressed in an expensive suit said, walking in.

"Morning."

He shook their hands and sat down, opening a folder and taking out a large manila envelope. He handed it to Jack.

"Inside is a letter from Gabe and Payton. There are also instructions on accessing the trust for Lincoln and the combination for the safe where their important papers are located."

"Trust?"

"Yes. Gabe and Payton set up a trust for Lincoln. There is about $30,000.00 in there now. It's in a high interest account. You can sign forms to have the social security that he will receive as a result of their deaths put in there as well."

Jack looked at Beth. "What do you think?"

"I think that will be a great college fund for him. When does he get access to the Trust?"

"Twenty five."

"Beth, what if we use the social security money for a college fund? Keep it separate from the trust."

"Yeah. That is a good idea."

"Okay, so we want to keep it separate," Jack told the lawyer.

"Very well. There is a form for that as well. You can get the first checks in the mail and then let them know you want it direct deposited into an account for him."

Lincoln looked at Jack and smiled and then raised his arms to him. Jack smiled back and put him on his lap. "He seems to like you both. How have things been?"

"It started a little rough and I'm sure there will be some more rough days ahead but everything is pretty good. Do you have any suggestions as far as selling the house and the remaining car that Gabe and Payton owned?"

"Yes. They have a realtor that they want me to use. The money from the sales will pay them off and then anything extra is to go to you, Mr. Thornton."

"We can put that in his college account too," he told Beth.

They talked about the other details of closing out the estate and then they headed back to the house.

Jack pulled out the letter and read it to Beth.

"Dear Jack,

If you are reading this, that means that our little Lincoln now needs someone to care for him. Of course, this is never something that parents wish for their child, but that is why we chose you. You are like a brother and a wonderful, caring man who we know will be an excellent role model for our son.

Please let him know that we loved him more than anything else. Show him our pictures and tell him about us whenever you can. That being said, please raise him as your own. He will need to know that he has a father that loves him as he grows and needs guidance.

Thank you, Jack, for being willing to take on this immense responsibility.

In addition, there is something else you should know. Lincoln is not our only child.

When we were young, just after high school, we found out we were expecting a baby. At the time, we had no plans or jobs and we were too young to know what it meant to be parents. So we gave her up for adoption. Her name was Catherine Rose Montgomery. There is a shoebox in our closet with a few things, including a picture.

We tell you this in case she ever comes searching. If she does, please let her know that we thought about her daily and always wondered how she was. We never stopped loving her, we just couldn't take care of her properly when she needed us to.

Thank you again, Jack, and we hope you have a happy life and that you share that love and happiness with our Lincoln.

Sincerely,

Gabe and Payton"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Jack knew now, more than before, that this job of guardian for Lincoln was the most important job he could be given right now. Lincoln needed him and Beth and they were going to be there for him no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

The flight back to Maple Hills was interesting. Lincoln cried almost the entire two hours. Beth tried to keep him occupied with food and toys but he just didn't want to be where he was. Finally toward the end of the flight, she gave him another massage and put his pacifier in his mouth and hummed and he fell asleep. Of course, then they had to put him in his seat to land and he started crying again.

Jack and Beth's nerves were frazzled by the time they stood waiting for their luggage which included his car seat and his stroller.

As soon as they got his stroller off the conveyer belt, they set it up and put him in it, fishing more juice from the diaper bag that they had bought on the plane.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed as soon as she set him in it.

"Jack, I'm going to go walk him around to see if I can get him to sleep again."

"Okay."

Beth walked up and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too." He kissed her back and watched as they walked off.

Beth ignored the stares and annoyed looks of other people in the airport and just concentrated on keeping the stroller moving. Finally, he quieted and she peeked around the stroller. He had put the pacifier back in his mouth and drifted off.

She texted Jack. "He's asleep."

"That's good. I've got the luggage. Will meet you by the doors."

She paced, wanting to keep the stroller moving until Jack came back. It took about fifteen minutes but he found her. "Sorry, it took so long." He was pushing a cart with their luggage and the car seat.

"What are we going to do, Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have a crib or a high chair or a lot of other things."

"We will buy it." She sniffed and wiped her eyes and then turned, as if to hide from him. "Hey. Beth, what's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just overwhelmed."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her, rubbing her back. "Do you want to postpone the wedding, Beth? Truth."

"No, I want to be your wife. I'm probably just tired."

"You can tell me, Beth. Anything that is concerning you or worrying you. I want to know so that I can help you get through it."

"Just so much is happening all at once. I'm just overthinking it."

He gently leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "I'm here, sweetheart. If you need to tell me anything, I will listen. If you just need a kiss..."

She smiled and found his lips with hers. "I always need a kiss."

"On it." He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her long and deep, not caring one bit that they were in the middle of the airport.

"Jack Thornton!" a familiar voice called.

"Ma?" He turned around and smiled. "Ma!" He rushed over and gave his mom a hug.

Beth smiled at him but stayed with their luggage and Lincoln. It didn't take long and he had brought his mother over and the man standing beside her.

"Mom, you remember Beth? Beth, my mother, Charlotte and her boyfriend, David."

Charlotte reached out and hugged Beth and then caught sight of Lincoln. "Who's this?"

"Well, it's a long story," Jack told her. "Why don't we all go out to eat and we will tell you all about it?"

It turned out, Jack had forgotten that he was supposed to pick up his mom and David from the airport that day so it was good that they had both cars to transport everything.

A bit later, they sat in the diner in Maple Hills, Lincoln laying in Beth's arms, awake, but grumpy.

"Mom, remember Gabe Montgomery?"

"Yeah, he hung out with you and Jesse, right?"

"Yes, and we went to the Police Academy together too. Well, they asked me to be their son's guardian if anything ever happened to him and his wife."

"Oh," Charlotte looked at Lincoln. "They passed away?"

"Yeah. Last week."

"Wow. That's so sad. How is he doing?"

"It's been hard. He wants his mom so much but Beth is so good with him." Jack put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Beth smiled and kissed the top of Lincoln's head. "Do you want me to change you, Linc?"

He looked up at her, nodding his head.

"We will be right back." She got up and they walked out of the diner.

"How's Beth doing? This is a lot to handle with the wedding and her B and B opening."

"She's overwhelmed. I wonder if it's just too much for her."

"Has she said that?"

"She said she is overwhelmed but she still wants to get married next week. I'm glad it's just family. Less stressful that way."

"What happens with Lincoln on your wedding night?"

"Beth's good friend Bree offered to watch him at the B and B. Plus you two will be there too, right?"

"Yes. Maybe if we spend some time with him over the next week that will help," David suggested.

"Yeah and, Mom, if you could help Beth with wedding stuff that would take some of the pressure off her."

"I would love to help."

Beth and Lincoln toddled back to the table. She put him in his high chair just as the waitress brought their food order.

Beth blew on some French fries and placed them in front of Lincoln. He frowned and knocked them on the floor.

"Linc, why are you so grumpy?" Beth asked him. He tried to grab her glass of water but she moved it out of reach. "Say please, bud."

"No," he told her, his lower lip protruding in a pout.

She shook her head. As grumpy as he was, he was still really adorable. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Are you just ready to go?"

He raised his arms and she picked him up. He rested his head on her shoulder and played with her hair. "Mama?"

"I know. I'm sorry." Her emotions kicked in and she fought to keep them in check but the tears escaped, one by one. "I'm sorry. I think we all just need some good sleep."

Then she remembered something. "Oh, we don't have a crib."

"Do you have a store in town that sells them?" David asked.

"No. We need to go to Burlington."

"Well, give us directions and we can go pick one up."

"And it's not going to hurt Lincoln to sleep with one of you for the night," Charlotte assured them.

"We will go get one," David told them.

"We really appreciate that," Beth told them as they all stood.

"Of course. Are we bringing it back to your place, Jack?"

"No, Linc and I will be staying at the B and B. One less move for him."

Jack moved Beth's luggage from her car to his and then buckled Lincoln in to his seat. Of course he started whimpering. Beth handed him his pacifier and he put it in his mouth.

"Let's go home now," she said.

Jack told Charlotte and David how to get to the Walmart in Burlington and then gave them the address to get back to the B and B.

Beth took Linc into the B and B as soon as they got home. He was sleeping and she hoped that he would stay asleep for as long as possible to give her a chance to catch her breath.

Of course, Ginger was happy to see Beth and barked when she walked in, waking up Linc and causing another crying fit.

"Ginge, shhh," Beth scolded.

Bree met Beth at the door. "Hi! This must be Lincoln."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call you very much while we were there. It's a long story, but I would love to tell you about it over some tea in a bit?"

"Of course. I have news too so we definitely need to chat."

Beth put Lincoln on the floor to give her arms a break and led him over to the couch near where Ginger was. She patted the couch next to Lincoln and Ginger jumped up, giving Lincoln a lick on his face. That made him giggle. "Good girl, Ginger."

"Dog," he whispered. Ginger licked him again and laid her head in his lap. Beth took his hand and gently stroked her fur, teaching him how to do it.

"Good job, Linc." He smiled up at her and kept patting the dog.

Jack opened the door and wheeled the first of the luggage into the house. He pulled it close to the stairs since it was his and then headed back out. Beth watched him walk out.

"I can watch him," Bree offered.

"He may cry," Beth told her.

"Have you met Tate and Xavier? I can handle crying, Beth. Go see Jack and take a breather."

Beth gave Lincoln a kiss on his head. "I will be right back. You stay with the doggie and Bree, okay?"

He grinned at her and continued patting the dog's head. She slipped away and sighed into the evening air just outside the door. "Home feels good, doesn't it?" Jack asked from the porch swing.

"Yeah. Really good."

"Come here, Beth." She walked over and sat next to him, snuggling into his comforting arms. "I know I keep asking, but is this too much for you, sweetheart?"

"No."

"You can tell me if it is. I won't be angry."

"It's really not, Jack. Though, I can say that honestly I had no idea how difficult cleaning out their house would be or taking care of a child who you can't reason with or explain to why his parents aren't around anymore."

"Difficult emotionally?"

"Yeah. I just want to cry. Cry for him. It's really getting to me."

"Me too."

"Have you cried, Jack?"

"Not yet but I'm sure it will happen. It is difficult and there is nothing wrong with feeling grief for his situation."

"I guess not."

"Speaking of Lincoln, where is he?"

"I left him with Ginger and Bree. He was petting Ginger and smiling."

"Good." He gently guided her lips to his and lingered there, just enjoying being alone. "I missed you, Beth."

"I missed you too."

She kissed him again and then heard a noise at the window. They turned around and laughed. Ginger was standing there with Lincoln, both of them staring out at Jack and Beth.

"I should probably go get the rest of our stuff."

"I'll help you. He's doing fine."

As soon as he saw them walk away though, he started wailing. They could hear him from the car. "Uh oh," Jack said with a laugh. "He was doing fine."

They grabbed Lincoln's two suitcases and Beth's two and walked back in. "Hey, buddy. We were coming right back," Beth told him, picking him up.

He clung to her hard, communicating his relief that she was back and holding him.

Bree smiled at Beth. "He was so panicked."

"Poor Linc. Do you want to take a bath, bud?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Okay, let's go take a bubble bath. Jack can handle bringing the rest of the stuff in." Beth put Lincoln down and grabbed his suitcases. "Come this way, sweetie." He and Ginger walked behind her into her master.

She opened the suitcases and found a diaper and Lincoln's pajamas. "Alright, let's go."

"Go."

She sat on the edge of the tub and started the water and then poured bubbles in, making sure it wasn't too hot. A bath sounded great to her too.

"Beth?" Jack called from the bedroom.

"In here."

"Hey, just wondering if you want Linc to sleep with me tonight?"

"He can sleep in here. I don't mind."

"Alright."

"I'd be good with you sleeping in here too, just for tonight."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay."

"I am going to make some tea and sit with Bree for a bit before bed."

He bent down and kissed her. "Take your time." Beth took Linc's clothes and diaper off and put him in the bath. "Which room do you want me in, Beth, after tonight?" Jack asked, walking back in.

"The one with the zebra rug. And please put your mom and David in the room with the four poster bed. Unless David wants his own room. Then put him in the brown room."

"Got it."

Linc got sleepy in the bath so Beth filled a sippy cup with milk and took him to the couch. Shortly after, Bree arrived with their tea.

"So tell me more about this cute little guy."

"His parents were killed in a car accident about a week ago. They named Jack as guardian, which you already know."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah. It is so hard, Bree. To watch him confused and sad. We can't explain it to him and it's so hard when he gets upset every night. I'm guessing Payton must have still nursed him at night because that's when he cries the most for her."

"It's good he has you and Jack." Bree watched Beth massage Lincoln and get him to drift off to sleep within minutes. "You will be good parents for him."

"I'm going to try. I'm starting to love him, Bree."

"That's good. Loving a child is one of the most rewarding experiences I have ever had. Are you excited for your wedding?"

"Is it bad if I say that excitement is not what I'm feeling right now?"

She had no idea that Jack heard that sentence as he stood in the kitchen. But he had and now things would need to be discussed before much else happened. What he didn't know is how she had explained things to Bree after that statement.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack went up to the room with the zebra rug and laid down on the bed. He didn't go to Beth that night. He just sulked and tried not to be angry that she confided in Bree instead of him. More than that, the fact that she wasn't excited about their wedding.

He did get up once to direct his mom and David to their room and then he went back to bed.

In the morning, he started early working on the supply closet that he needed to finish as soon as possible. He didn't come out for breakfast so it didn't surprise him that his mom showed up in the doorway to the closet.

"Son?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"What are you doing?"

"Just finishing this closet and then the whole reno will be done."

"You have done a great job."

"Thanks."

"Why are you hiding in here?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Beth is wondering what's going on. She said you didn't come to bed last night."

"Mom, it's between Beth and I."

"Jack, I am not giving you any grief about sleeping in the same room as your fiancé. I'm talking about whatever it is that is making you hide from her and not talk to her. Whatever it is, don't mess up what you have by running from your problems. It's not fair to her."

"I'm not!" he answered with irritation. "Please, Ma."

"Fine. Watch your tone next time. I'm still your mother."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he was doing exactly what she had said.

He finished the closet after an hour and then went to find David who was putting the crib together. He wasn't in Jack's room though. He found him in the master.

"How's it going, David?"

"Done," he said, getting up off the floor. He removed the plastic from the mattress next. "Where's Lincoln? We should have him test it out."

"I'm not sure. With Beth, probably."

"Trouble in paradise, Jack?"

"Something like that."

"We barely know each other, Jack, so take this advice for what you want it to be. You need to keep communication open in a marriage. No ifs, ands, or buts. Must be open no matter what."

"How long were you married, David?"

"Twenty two years until she passed away from a heart condition we didn't know she had."

"I'm so sorry for your loss and I thought Beth and I had open communication but I was wrong."

"Misunderstandings happen because we jump to conclusions. Its human nature. But talking openly is the only way to remedy that."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that. And thank you for getting the crib and high chair. What do I owe you?"

"Mm. I seem to have forgotten how much they cost."

"No, really. I'd like to pay you for it."

"Just consider it a gift from a future possible grandfather to his grandson."

"Possible?"

"If everything goes as planned."

…..

Maybe it was his stubborn male pride that was getting in the way, but Jack couldn't bring himself to go find Beth. Her words hurt and he didn't know how to tell her that.

However, she sought him out. He was thirsty so he was standing in the kitchen drinking iced tea when she walked out of her room.

"There you are."

"Yep."

"Where you have you been, Jack?"

"Around."

"What's going on? We haven't talked all day and you never came to bed last night."

He put his glass in the sink and stared out to the backyard where Tate and Xavier were playing with Ginger. "I heard you."

"Heard me what?"

"I heard you and Bree talking last night."

"Yeah, we were chatting about Linc."

"You said you weren't excited about our wedding! How do you think that made me feel?"

"So you eavesdropped but not long enough to hear the entire conversation?"

"I had heard all I needed to hear. If you don't want to marry me, fine, but maybe I should have been the one you told and not Bree."

"Jack Thornton! Look at me!"

"I need to get into town." He started to walk away but she caught his hand.

"No, you don't. We need to finish this discussion. If you had listened longer to the conversation you would have heard that excited is not the word I'd use to describe how I'm feeling. That the word I would use is ready. I told her I am so ready to be your wife that Friday can't come soon enough. I'm ready to be Linc's mommy and your wife and I'm ready for all that entails."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Jack, I love you so much. How could you think I didn't want to marry you?"

"You were acting so different and once I heard that…"

"I was acting different because I am sad. Not over you though. Over Linc." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "If we could get married today, I would do it. Right this minute."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I've told you that a dozen times but I'll keep saying it until you believe it. I'm one thousand percent sure."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He gave her a sweet kiss. "I finished your supplies closet."

"You did? That's great."

"Let's go see it." He led her through the kitchen to the door under the stairs.

She opened the door and gasped. "It's perfect. The shelves are great, the drawers, the hooks on the wall. It's great! Thank you so much, babe."

"You're welcome."

"So, tonight I'm going out with Clara and Bree. Kind of a bachelorette thing. I was thinking you should invite Mike over because he already will be watching Tate and Xavier and Jesse can come with Ryder."

"And I'll have Linc."

"Right."

"Okay. I'll text them." He decided to invite Lee over too and everyone said yes.

"Jack, promise me that you'll talk to me if you're bothered by something I've said. We can't go around giving each other the silent treatment."

"Promise."

"And if you eavesdrop, listen to the whole conversation," she said with a wink.

"Deal," he said with a laugh. "It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop. I was in the kitchen and I could hear. That's all."

"I love you, Jack. Always."

"And I love you."

The rest of the early afternoon was spent together, enjoying their own little family but also spending time with Charlotte and David.

Later, Beth came out of her room, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a lavender tank top. Comfortable yet sexy, in Jack's opinion.

He walked over and gave her a kiss. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. Now if Linc gets upset at bedtime, just rock him and massage him, pop a passy in his mouth, and he will sleep."

"I got it. Don't worry."

"Oh and humming or singing helps too."

"Beth, enjoy your evening. We will be fine."

"Okay, okay."

"Up, up!" Linc said, raising his arms to her.

She bent down and picked him up. "HI, sweetie. You be good for Jack tonight, alright?"

"No."

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him kisses on his cheeks and handed him to Jack. "I love you both."

The moment Bree and Beth walked out the door, Linc melted down. Crying and looking out the window, refusing to be comforted.

Ginger even came over to him and laid down next to him but that didn't work either.

However the distractions started coming in droves. Jesse and Ryder showed up first. Ryder intrigued Linc a bit so he settled down. Then Mike showed up with Tate and Xavier whom he had taken to the park that day. Then Lee came, bringing burgers, chicken nuggets, and loads of fries.

The men and their boys all sat in the living room and watched kids movies and ate their meals.

"Jack, bro, how's it going? We miss you at the station," Lee told him.

"It's been rough. He freaks out when we leave him so we try not to. He cries for his mom every night before bed. It's hard."

"It's good he has you then."

"I guess. He seems to want Beth more than me but we are getting there."

"Mothers are special. Even though she isn't technically his, he feels that connection because she fills a void."

"Yeah." Jack realized then that each of the little boys there in the room had lost a parent in one way or another. In addition, they all now had two parents who loved them. He noticed the happiness that was on the older boy's faces and that gave him hope that Linc would experience that too.

….

Bree and Clara took Beth to Church St. In Burlington. There was a steakhouse there and they had reservations.

They were shown to their booth and ordered a bottle of wine for the three of them to complement their meal. They ordered prime rib with garlic mashed potatoes and Mud Pie for dessert.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so full," Clara said with a laugh. She pushed their shared piece of mud pie toward the other girls. "You can finish."

Clara pulled out a pink bag from under the table and handed it to Beth. "What's this?" Beth asked.

"Wedding present."

"Clara…"

"Open it." Beth smiled and peeked in the bag.

"I'm not pulling this out in a crowded restaurant." Beth felt her cheeks heat. "Not a chance."

"I'll do it," Bree offered, stealing the bag. She lifted out the lacy peach bra and panties and ooh'd and ahh'd over them. "Nice. Pretty sure Jack is going to lose his mind."

Beth took the items back and shoved them in the bag. "Thank you, Clara. They are beautiful."

"You're welcome," she said, looking proud of herself.

Bree pulled her own pink bag out and handed it over. "How did I miss the two of you sneaking these in?" Beth asked.

"Open."

Beth was almost scared to look but she was pleasantly surprised. She pulled out a silk peach robe that matched the items from Clara. "This is nice," Beth told them. "It matches very well. Thanks, Bree."

"You're welcome. Now I have news that I didn't tell you the other night."

"What's that?"

"I'm moving out. The boys and I got an apartment in town."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It's two bedrooms and small but I can afford it and it's only a year lease."

"That's good so if you and Mike were to get married then you aren't locked in," Clara mentioned.

"Married? We just started dating."

"But I can see how you look at him and he's great with the boys. It won't be long."

"I'm in no hurry. Maybe I'll just skip marriage altogether."

"Scandalous," Clara teased, making them all laugh.

"Okay, so, Clara, how's newlywed life?"

…..

Back at the B and B

"It's perfect," Jesse told them. "Tricky sometimes with Ryder but perfect."

Mike stayed quiet. He had never been married so he had nothing to contribute. He wanted to get married, to Bree, but it was still early and he sensed hesitation when they mentioned marriage at all. He didn't blame her, of course, but he hoped her mind changed at some point.

Linc started crying and ran over to Jack, his arms up. "What's wrong?"

He rubbed his eyes and whimpered, "Mama."

"You're sleepy. Should we change your diaper and get you some milk?"

"Yeah."

Jack looked at the clock. It was about thirty minutes past his normal bedtime. No wonder he was tired. "I'll be back in awhile, guys."

"Actually, it's almost these guy's bedtime too," Jesse mentioned. "We will get going." Jesse shook Jack's hand. "Fatherhood looks good on you, bro."

"Thanks, Jess. Thanks for coming, guys."

A few minutes later, Jack was in Beth's room and changing Linc's diaper. Then he put him in his little pajamas and grabbed a pacifier and headed to the kitchen for a sippy cup.

"Hey, son. How's everything going?" Charlotte asked from the island.

"So far so good but I'm expecting a meltdown anytime. He's beyond tired."

"I'm here if you need help."

"I appreciate it, but I need to do this myself. I need him to learn to trust me like he does Beth."

"Okay."

He filled the sippy cup with milk and put a lid on it. "Ready to rock, Linc?" He put his head on Jack's shoulder and took a sip.

Jack took him into the living room and sat in the rocker and began the ritual of humming and rocking and massaging. Surprisingly, he didn't cry too much. He just watched Jack until he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore and drifted off to sleep. Jack rocked him an extra ten minutes and then took him into the master and put him in his crib.

Next, Jack let Ginger outside and back in, fed Bella who was sleeping on the bed, and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes.

Finally, he headed back to Beth's room and fell asleep on her bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack opened his eyes to Beth snuggling up next to him. "Hey, sorry I woke you," she whispered.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"How was he tonight?"

"When you left, he had a meltdown but bedtime wasn't too bad." Jack gave her a kiss and sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. The more that I think about it, the more I want to save this part for after we get married. Ooh, what's in the pink bags?" he asked, picking one up.

"Something for Friday night."

"Gotcha. Okay." He put the bag down and checked on Lincoln. He had his pacifier in his mouth and was sleeping peacefully. "Love you, bud," he whispered.

"Night, Jack."

"Night, sweetie."

She watched as he quietly left the room. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

The next few days were spent setting up the nursery upstairs for Linc and getting him used to the room. In addition, Charlotte, Grace, and Bree planned a dinner for the whole family for the night before the wedding. David and William spent time getting to know each other and Lincoln and Jack worked on packing up his things at his studio apartment. Bree and Mike moved her and the boys to their new apartment in town as well.

This day Jack had taken Linc to the apartment with him to give everyone else a break from the busy little guy.

As he was packing up his books, Linc kept taking them back out. "Help," Linc said around his passy.

"Well, you think you are, bud. We actually need to take those with us."

"Why?" That was a new word for him.

"Because we are moving to the big house with Ginger and Bella and Beth."

"Why?"

"Because Beth and I are getting married and that means we will live together." Among other things, he thought with a smile.

Linc didn't respond. He just removed another book from the box and brought it over to Jack. "Up?"

"We don't have time to read, bud. I need to get us all packed…." He looked at his hopeful eyes, staring up at him. His arms raised. "Okay, let's read." He sat down on the floor and pulled Linc over to his lap. "You want to read this one?" he chuckled at the novel. It was one of his Dad's from forever before.

"Yeah," Linc nodded and waited patiently.

"Call me Ishmael," he started. As he continued to read Moby Dick to the little guy who wouldn't understand, he felt something in his heart. It was love. Linc was his little boy now and he was responsible for keeping him safe and happy. Part of making him happy was reading to him even though he should be doing something else.

Linc looked up at him and smiled around his pacifier, his little dimple popping in his cheek.

Jack smiled back and kissed his hair. "Love you, Linc."

Once Linc grew tired, Jack laid him down on the bed with an old teddy bear of his and a sippy of juice that his smart fiancé insisted he take with him. Within minutes he was asleep and Jack was able to finish packing. He left a few things in place because he wanted them to be comfortable on their wedding night, but for the most part, he could move the boxes and not miss anything.

Beth turned and looked at the back of her wedding dress in the mirror. Stunning, she thought to herself. She had searched three wedding dress shops with Bree and found the perfect dress and it was her size. The best part about it was the lace made it seem romantic and vintage and that was exactly what appealed to her.

"Oh, sweetie, you look so beautiful," her mom said, walking in the room.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready. I've been in love with Jack for so long, Mom."

"I meant all of it. Marriage. Motherhood. Opening the B and B."

"I have to be. It's my life now."

"Are you happy?" she wondered, stepping up next to her in the mirror.

"Yeah. I am."

"Good. I'm proud of you, you know?"

"You are?"

"Your father is too. Moving back here and opening a new business takes a lot of courage. And now being a mother and a newlywed too. I'm not sure I could do it."

"I'm ready for all of it." Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, sweetie," Jack told her.

"Don't come in! I'm in my dress."

"Come on, Beth. I don't believe in that bad luck stuff."

"I want you to be surprised when I walk toward you Friday night."

"All right. Well, I'd like to talk to you when you get a few minutes."

"Okay. Where's Lincoln?"

"He's with David and your Dad playing with Tate and Xavier."

"Okay."

Beth stepped into her closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top before heading back out to find Jack.

She found him in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much."

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Well, I mostly just wanted a few minutes with you. It's been a long week."

"Oh ok."

He took her hand and led her to the porch swing. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "That's better."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah." He slowly touched his lips to hers and lingered there for a bit. "I'm ready to be your husband, Beth."

"Yeah? I can be pretty difficult, you know."

"You? Nah."

"Yeah. I sometimes forget to put more toilet paper on the holder."

"Me too."

"And I might leave my makeup all over the sink."

"That's fine."

"And I might want to wait a few years to have kids." He stayed silent with that one. "I know we haven't talked about it but I want to make sure the B and B is running smoothly before I add more kids to the mix."

"Alright."

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Yeah, but you do want more kids, right? I mean, I am thinking at least two more."

"Yeah, I do and we will and I may even change my mind at some point about when but right now, I need to keep focused on all the things we have going right now."

"I understand. I have a lot going on too but I'm really glad that I will have you to come home to after it's all done."

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I think that every night, we should come out here and sit here, just like this."

"Or maybe we could spend some time in that Jacuzzi tub?"

"Well, yeah, we could," she said, suddenly nervous and feeling quite warm.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You nervous, hon?"

"I…yeah." Her cheeks felt even hotter, if that was possible.

"We will take our time."

"It's not that I'm not ready. I am. It's just new, you know?"

"I know."

"Is it new for you, Jack?"

"Yeah, for me too."

That made her feel better. They were both learning together. "Is it bad that I'm relieved?"

"No," he said with a smile.

"Bet!" they heard from inside the window.

She turned and waved at Linc. "Hi!"

A moment later, the door opened and he ran out, David behind him. "Hey guys. He kept saying Bet…I'm assuming that's you?"

"Yeah. That's me." She picked him up and gave him a hug. "Did you have fun with Papa David?"

"Doggie."

"And Ginger?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, little man, we need to give you a bath tonight. You are all sweaty," Beth told him, kissing his face and making him giggle.

"Bubs?"

"Yep with bubbles."

"And then I will put him to bed in the room upstairs with me," Jack told her.

Charlotte and David appeared on the porch. "We will be back later, son," Charlotte told Jack.

"Where are you headed?"

"Dinner and a movie. David found this theater in Burlington and a nice Greek restaurant."

"Okay. Have a nice time."

Beth stood and smiled at Jack. "So that means we have the house to ourselves, Jack. Whatever shall we do?"

"Hm, I say, dinner for us and bath for Linc and then once he is in bed, maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Sure. I don't really feel like cooking though. Why don't we get Chinese?"

"Sounds good."

The next evening they rehearsed in the backyard. William walked her down the short aisle toward Jack after Clara, Jesse, Bree and Mike walked up.

As the pastor of the town church told them everything that would happen, they listened and agreed in all the right places. Linc of course wanted to be up with them so he played quietly on the ground at their feet with Ginger.

"Then, I will say something like "by the powers vested in me by the state of Vermont, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jack pulled her to him in one swift move and kissed her, making everyone laugh. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Beth shook her head at him and laughed. "Why don't we just do this tonight?" she asked. "We are all here, I have my dress inside and we have a nice dinner waiting to be eaten."

"I'm good with that," Jack said, again, making everyone chuckle. "So our anniversary will be August 5th instead of August 6th. What's one day?"

"See you in thirty minutes?" she asked him. He just kissed her and took Linc by the hand and headed inside with everyone else.

As Bree helped her into her dress, zipping her up and then helped her with fresh makeup and hair, Jack put on his gray suit and then got Lincoln ready too.

Thirty minutes later, Jack was standing back in the same place, but Lincoln was in Jack's arms waiting for William and Beth to start walking up the aisle.

His heart sped up as Bree played the wedding march on her violin. Then he saw her and he could barely breathe. "Bet!" Lincoln yelled, pointing.

"I see her, bud. Doesn't she look beautiful?" She smiled at them as she walked. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. All the things they had been through, just in the last month made the time seem to crawl but in reality, it had gone faster.

"Hey," she said as she stood in front of them. Linc stretched toward her so she handed her simple pink tulip bouquet to Bree and then held him.

"Hey, you look amazing," he whispered, dying to kiss her.

"Thank you. So do you."

"Bet. Pitty." Linc patted her face and smiled, his pacifier securely in his mouth.

"Shh," she told him. "We need to listen to the pastor, okay?"

"Why?"

"Shhh."

"We are gathered here today to witness and bless the marriage of Jack Thomas Thornton and Elizabeth Grace Thatcher. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," William responded.

"Do you Jack, take Elizabeth to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Thank you but I wasn't quite finished."

Everyone chuckled. "Sorry."

"To be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness or in health. To love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," he affirmed, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Beth listened as the pastor asked her the same questions and then agreed, "I do."

After slipping their wedding bands on their left hands, the pastor continued, "By the powers vested in me by the state of Vermont, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Jack." Beth put Lincoln down and Jack pulled her close, not holding back.

"Yay! Tiss!" Linc said, clapping his hands from the grass as he looked up and watched them.

Everyone clapped and cheered and then after a few photos, headed inside for their dinner of Pork loin, roasted red potatoes and greens.

A few hours later….

Jack walked up the stairs to Lincoln's room and stood in the doorway. Beth sat in the rocking chair, still in her wedding dress, singing gently to Lincoln as he watched her.

"Honey?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"My mom says she will take over for you so we can go."

"Oh. Okay. He's almost asleep."

"Yeah, but you look like you are almost asleep too and that's not really what I want at this point."

She blushed and smiled. "Alright." Charlotte walked in and took the sleepy Lincoln from Beth.

"Bet!" Lincoln burst into tears and reached back for her. "Bet!"

Beth reached for him and held him a moment longer. "Honey, it's time for sleep. Will you let Nana rock you now?"

"Noooooo," he wailed.

"Shhhh, sweetheart. You will be just fine with Nana." Charlotte took him and Beth gave him kisses. "I love you, baby. We will see you tomorrow."

Jack kissed him too and then they forced themselves to leave while he was crying.

"Maybe we can just stay here," Beth mentioned as they walked to the master for her to grab an overnight bag.

"Honey, he will be okay. It's only one night and I really think we need to be alone."

"We can be alone here."

He closed the door and took her hand. "Babe, my Mom and David are here and Lincoln. That's not alone. Trust me on this one."

She nodded and grabbed her bag. "You're right. Let's go."

An hour later….

Beth stepped out of the bathroom in Jack's teeny tiny studio apartment, never feeling so vulnerable. The peach lace bra and panties and the peach silky robe fit well but didn't cover a lot. She knew that was the idea but it was nerve-wracking.

Jack lay back against the headboard, his heart racing. There in front of him was the woman who had occupied so many thoughts and dreams over much of his adult life. She was breathtaking and now she was his wife.

She nervously looked down at herself. "Is it okay?"

"Come here, Beth."


	17. Chapter 17

"So I guess that means it was okay?" Beth laughed, eating a piece of pie from their dinner as she sat against the headboard in her robe.

"Mm," Jack mumbled.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Nope. Just resting my eyes. Oh and remind me to thank Clara and Bree."

"For what?"

"For this," he told her, untying the sash on her robe.

"Um, no. You are not thanking them, Jack Thornton."

"It's only polite."

She shook her head and fed him a bite. "Listen to your wife."

"My wife," he whispered. "I love the way that sounds."

Beth got up and washed her dish a moment later. As she washed, she felt Jack walk up close behind her, finding her neck with his lips. "I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head as he continued exploring.

"I rented us a cabin on Lake Champlain."

"Babe, that sounds great but I don't think we can leave Linc that long."

"I know. That's why he is coming with us. And Ginger too. The cabin has two bedrooms, a huge porch, a jacuzzi tub, a nice kitchen. It will be perfect."

She turned and looked at him, standing in just his boxers. There was no chance she was going to say no when he looked like he did. "When do we leave?"

Because they had married a day early, they needed to wait an extra day to head west to the cabin. This would give them time to pack and since Aggie's House was opening just a couple days after they returned, it would give Beth time to get things set up.

They walked in the door at the B and B about noon Friday.

Lincoln came racing toward them and attacked Beth's knees. "Bet!"

"Hi, sweetheart." She picked him up and gave him kisses. "We missed you." Jack kissed his hair.

"Were you a good boy?"

"He was," David and Charlotte told them. "He cried a bit after you left but then he slept the whole night."

Beth nodded and hugged him tighter. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't be comfortable leaving him again for quite a while. She was relieved that Jack had suggested taking him on their cabin trip.

Later after Jack's parents went upstairs to pack, Beth sat on the bed with Linc who still clung to her as Jack unpacked his things and placed them in the dresser and closet.

"Guess what, Linc? Jack is taking us on a trip. Oh and Ginger!"

"Doggie!"

"Yep and we are going to go fishing and go for a bike ride and watch the stars," Jack told him. "And take a jacuzzi bath and sleep in."

Beth laughed meeting his eyes. "That sounds like fun."

"I think so," he said, heading back into the closet. "Babe, I'm gonna take Linc to get a seat for him to ride on my bike."

"Okay. I'm going to get my baskets ready for the guest rooms and finish stocking the supply closet."

"Sounds good."

After they ate lunch, Jack gave Beth a kiss and he and Linc headed out to Burlington to the outdoor sports store.

"Moo," Linc said from the backseat.

Jack looked to the left. "That's right, bud. Cows."

"Moo."

"Do you know what a doggie says?"

"Wuff wuff."

"Yep. And what does a kitty say?"

"Mmmow."

"Very good. You're a smart boy."

"Bet?"

"Beth is at home. We will see her a bit later."

"Mama?"

Jack didn't know how to respond. He decided to just be honest but he didn't know how much he was going to understand. "Linc, your Mama and Daddy loved you very much but one night they got hurt really bad and they died. They asked me to take care of you so Beth and I are going to do that."

"Mama, Dada."

"Yeah, bud. I'm sorry. But I love you so so much and so does Beth."

Jack felt bad and a bit guilty so when they arrived in Burlington, he took Linc to Walmart first and they headed down the toy section.

Linc wandered down the aisles and pointed at a large stuffed dog. "Doggie!" He pulled it off the shelf and hugged it.

"You like that one?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Jack also grabbed a toy boat for the bathtub and a package of tiny plastic animals and then they walked over to the bike section. "What do you think, Linc? Do you think they have a bike seat for you here?"

"Yeah," he said, still holding his stuffed dog.

Linc was right. There was a seat just the right size so they found just what they needed. On the way to checkout, Jack found a bouquet of flowers for Beth.

When they returned home, Jack found David and Charlotte in the kitchen. "Hey, guys. Would you be able to watch Linc while I go attach his seat to my bike?"

"I'll help you," David offered.

Charlotte knelt down in front of Linc. "Want to help me make cookies, Linc?"

"No. Bet."

"Beth is busy. Come on, bud. Your dog can come too."

Charlotte led him toward the fridge. Jack and David headed outside to the shed out back.

As they worked on the seat, it was quiet so Jack decided to let David talk. He knew or at least had a good feeling about what he was going to need.

"So, Jack, I was hoping we would get a chance to speak today."

"Sure. I'm listening."

"I love your Mom."

"Yeah. I know."

"And since you and she seem close, I think that it's only proper for me to ask for your blessing in marrying her."

"David, you make her happy. You fill the void that losing my father created. You're good with Linc and you seem kind. Knowing my mom, if you weren't someone she trusted, she wouldn't still be with you. So yes, you have my blessing." David stuck out his hand and Jack took it and then gave him a hug. "If you hurt her, we will have another issue, though."

"Understood."

When Jack and David came back inside, Jack felt a strong need to see Beth so he headed to the supply closet.

He stopped just inside the doorway, flowers in hand, and simply marveled at how beautiful she looked, even in loose shorts and one of his tshirts that was way too big. It actually made her more gorgeous and tempting now that he knew what was underneath.

"Are you going to come over here, Jack, or just stand there all day?"

He closed the door and walked over, wrapping her tight in his arms, laying a kiss on her that left them both needing air. He slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and pulled her even closer.

"Jack, someone could walk in."

"So?"

She gently moved his hands and smiled. "Babe, if we were alone in the house, I wouldn't be stopping you, believe me."

A knock made them both jump and step apart. "Yes?"

"We are going to take Linc to the park for a bit," Charlotte said through the door. "And then to the diner for dinner."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome, son. Have a good afternoon."

"We will." Beth smacked his arm. "What was that for?"

"Now she knows what we are planning on doing."

"Honey, everyone knows what newlyweds do. Why do you think she and David are taking Linc?" They heard the door shut so he took her hand and led her through the kitchen to the master and locked the door behind them. "Now, where we?"

As they lay in bed a while later, arms around each other, Jack told her about his conversation with Linc. "Do you think we should show him pictures of Gabe and Payton?" Jack wondered.

"Maybe not yet. I think after a while, it wouldn't upset him but now, it might send him backwards."

"I hope he calls me Dad one day."

"He will. It's just going to take time." She kissed Jack's neck, rolled over and sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take a shower and get back to work."

"But we still have like an hour."

"I know but we need to pack for the trip for us and Linc, and I need to finish the closet or I won't be ready to open on the 15th."

"I guess I'll pack," he offered.

"Make sure you pack a whole package of diapers for him."

"I will."

"Oh and the wings for him for when we go swimming."

"Got it. Diapers and wings."

"And there's an extra two bottles of juice in the cupboard."

"Diapers and wings and juice."

"Oh and…"

"Honey, why don't I let you pack for Linc and I'll pack for us?"

"Because if you pack for me, I'm going to end up with only underwear and no clothes."

Jack laughed. "I'm good with that."

"Funny. I'll let you pack for me then I'll just check to make sure nothing is missing."

"Deal."

The next morning, they took Charlotte and David back to the airport and after a few goodbyes, Jack, Beth and Linc were on their way to their cabin.

As they got closer to the cabin, they passed a grocery store and decided to stop to get some things for meals.

They pushed a grocery cart through the aisles, enjoying being together as a family.

"Bet," Linc said.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Mama."

"Mama's gone, bud. But you are with us and we will keep you safe."

"Dada."

"Dada isn't here, sweetheart. You have Jack now."

Beth grabbed a box of Cheerios from the shelf and crossed it off her list.

"Mama? Up?" Linc said, reaching for her.

"He called you Mama, Beth."

"He did?" She walked back over to him. "Who am I?"

"Mama," he said with a nod.

"And who is this?" she asked, touching Jack.

"Dada."

"Holy moly." Beth picked him up and gave him a big hug. "That's right, Linc. I'm your Mama now."

"Mama, tiss." Beth kissed him all over his face, making him giggle.

"Is that good?"

"Yeah. Dada tiss." Jack smiled and kissed him too.

Later that night, they sat out on the stone patio behind the cabin where Jack had built a fire in the pit. Beth held a sleepy Linc who was drinking his milk and Jack strummed on his guitar.

"This is perfect, Jack. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

Jack started singing Callum Scott's, "You Are the Reason."

"There goes my heart beating

'Cause you are the reason

I'm losing my sleep

Please come back now

There goes my mind racing

And you are the reason

That I'm still breathing

I'm hopeless now

I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

Oh, 'cause I need you to see

That you are the reason

There goes my hand shaking

And you are the reason

My heart keeps bleeding

I need you now

If I could turn back the clock

I'd make sure the light defeated the dark

I'd spend every hour, of every day

Keeping you safe

And I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

Oh, 'cause I need you to see

That you are the reason, oh

(I don't wanna fight no more)

(I don't wanna hurt no more)

(I don't wanna cry no more)

(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)

You are the reason, oh

(Just a little closer now)

(Come a little closer now)

(I need you to hold me tonight)

I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

'Cause I need you to see

That you are the reason"

Jack couldn't deny that everything that had happened recently had changed his life completely. But in his mind and heart, this was the way it was supposed to be and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


	18. Chapter 18

The Cabin on Lake Champlain

Beth was making breakfast for her guys in the cute, rustic kitchen of the cabin. Jack loved pretty much anything she made and Linc liked eggs or pancakes, so she made both.

"Mama!!!" Linc called from the second bedroom.

"Hang on, honey! Be right there."

She moved the eggs off the heat for a minute and dashed to the bedroom. "Mama! Tinky."

"Oh yes. You are stinky. Ew." The whole room had a certain stench. "It's sure going to be nice when you are potty trained, sweetie," She told him as she opened the window. She hadn't seen a potty for him at his house in Philadelphia so he assumed they hadn't started training him yet. The next time she went shopping, she would pick one up.

"Egg, Mama?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's go get some food then and then take it to Dada."

"Dada!" he said, clapping his hands as he ran ahead of her. Beth opened the door to the master and Linc ran in, straight to the bed. "Dada!"

"Hey, buddy," Jack mumbled, lifting him up onto the bed.

Beth went back to the kitchen, washed her hands, and finished the eggs and pancakes. Then she poured coffee and a sippy of juice and headed in. "Breakfast time," she announced.

Jack sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Mm. Smells good."

"Mm," Linc mimicked.

Beth handed Jack a plate and a fork and then cut the pancakes in strips and handed one to Linc.

"Mm Mama," Linc said, his mouth filled with pancake.

"What are we doing today, Jack?"

"I thought while it's cool this morning we could go for a bike ride. There's a nice trail next to the lake."

"That sounds fun." So after breakfast, she packed some diapers, wipes, snacks, drinks, and a blanket in her backpack while Jack and Linc got dressed for the day.

The weather was indeed perfect for a bike ride. The sun was bright and the cloudless sky, a perfect blue. As they pedaled around the lake for awhile, Jack pointed out a family of deer and some brightly colored birds, getting Linc excited.

They stopped later at a beach that had lots of shade trees a bit from the waters edge. "Let's have a snack and rest, Jack," Beth suggested, taking off her helmet and getting off her bike.

"Good idea."

As they sat on the blanket and ate fruit and cheese, Linc toddled around looking at bugs and getting dirty like a two year old boy liked to do.

"Oh, your little guy is so cute," a voice said from behind them.

Beth turned and smiled. "Thank you," she said politely.

"He looks just like you," the woman said.

That took Beth by surprise and she was tongue-tied for a moment. "Um...thank you. We adore him."

"It's easy to see why. Well, you folks have a good day," she said, walking away.

"You too." Beth thought about their interaction for the next few hours. Later, when Linc was sleeping and Jack and Beth were snuggled together on their bed, Beth brought it up.

"It made me uncomfortable, Jack. I mean, how can he look like me? I'm not his mother."

"Not biologically, no. But he does look a little bit like you."

"Jack, he has straight, blonde hair."

"It's something in the face, maybe. His eyes or his nose, I can't explain it. I think he has your calm and sweet spirit too."

"Maybe."

He pulled her closer and kissed her soft, warm lips. "It's true. He even has dimples so maybe he even looks a little bit like me too. All I know is, he's our son now and I'm very grateful to have both of you in my life."

"I love you so much, Jack. Thank you for saying that."

"It's how I feel. You were made to be my wife."

As the couple allowed themselves their much needed time together, back home, things were tough.

Bree heard her phone buzzing so she picked it up, assuming it was Mike since she hadn't heard from him all day.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bree?"

"Yes. This is."

"This is Lee."

"Oh yes. Hi, Lee."

"Hi. Um, I just wanted to let you know that there has been an incident."

Bree's heart dropped to her stomach. "Is it Mike? Please tell me that he's alright."

"Yes, it's Mike. He had pulled someone over, it was a routine stop. The guy got scared or something. He...Mike's been shot, Bree."

"No," she whispered. The worst part was, he still hadn't told her if Mike was alright. "Where was he shot? I mean, he was wearing his vest, right?"

"Yes, of course. He was shot in the left shoulder and his neck. He's in surgery now but he's lost a lot of blood. They aren't sure...I'm sorry, Bree."

"Is he at UVM hospital?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming." Bree hung up the phone and called Clara to see if she could watch Tate and Xavier. Once they were dropped off, she drove to the hospital, breaking all sorts of laws but thankfully, no one stopped her.

She rushed through the doors and Lee was waiting for her. "Bree."

"Lee! Any news?"

"No, not yet. Let's go upstairs to the surgery waiting room. Jesse's there."

The waiting was the worst part. Bree couldn't imagine losing Mike now. They loved each other. The boys loved him. It wasn't fair.

A tear rolled down her face as she stared out the window of the waiting room. "Please, God. Please save him. I can't lose him now, please. We need him," she prayed.

Bree turned when she heard Lee and Jesse greet someone. "Liam, good to see you, bro," Jesse said, giving him a hug. "How are you doing?"

"How's Mike?" he asked, instead of answering.

"No word yet."

Bree could see the resemblance between Mike and his youngest brother. Same blonde hair, blue eyes, full bottom lip, long nose. If she remembered correctly, this was the brother that Mike was closest to.

She walked over and put on a brave smile. "Hi, you're Liam, right?"

"Yeah. You must be Bree. Where are your boys?" Her shocked expression must have come across loud and clear. "Of course he talks about you. All three of you."

She wiped away another tear. "It's good to meet you. Is your mom coming?"

"Yeah. She will be here soon."

Bree nodded. "I need some coffee. It's going to be a long day, I think." It already had been.

"I passed a cafe on my way up. I'll walk with you."

"That would be nice, thank you."

As they walked he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "He's strong. He always has been, just like our mom. He seems quiet, but underneath…"

"Yeah. I get that feeling." In fact, that quiet strength made her feel stronger and it was what she loved most about him.

"You love him," Liam acknowledged.

"You're perceptive."

"It's my job."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a cop, just like Mike. A detective, actually."

"This whole thing is scary. I always knew his job was potentially dangerous but I guess I thought that being out here in Maple Hills shielded him from it."

"It does. But bad guys come from all over."

"Yeah."

Back at the cabin, Lake Champlain

It had heated up by early afternoon so they took Linc swimming in the lake. They put his bright orange water wings on and his swim diaper and then they went outside.

Jack watched Beth's slim, shapely body as she carried Linc on her hip down toward the water. She wore a black halter bikini top with black and white print shorts. It had been a good ten years since he had seen her in a bathing suit. She was definitely not a teenager anymore.

"Jack?"

He shook his head and hurried to catch up to them. "Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, you are just super distracting."

"That right?"

"Oh yeah."

"I kinda have to agree about you. Those swim trunks..." She blushed and laughed.

He looked down. They were just boring navy swim trunks. Nothing special.

"Well, I guess it's this," she gestured to all of him, his head to his toes. "All of you. My heart is going so fast." She grabbed his hand on held it to her heart. "You've always had this effect on me. Now it's a little different because you're my husband, but...wow."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "The feeling is mutual, sweetheart."

"Sim!" Linc said, squirming to get down.

"Okay, bud, let's swim," Jack said as they walked into the water.

Lee tried Jack's phone again. It went straight to voicemail. He knew Mike wouldn't want him bothered on his honeymoon but Lee thought he should know. It was their brother in blue. They were close.

"Jack, hey, its Lee. Sorry to bother you on your trip. Look, bro, Mike's been shot. He has been in surgery now for about five hours. Dude, I don't know if he is going to make it. Call me, Jack. As soon as you can."

When Lee returned to the waiting room, Mike and Liam's mom Pam had arrived and the surgeon was talking to them. Lee walked over to the group and listened.

"So he is still unconscious and will be for a while. We have him in the ICU to keep a good eye on him."

Bree stood nearby, tears falling down her face.

"Can we see him?" Pam asked.

"Just for a few minutes each."

"Alright." Pam went first and Bree left the room quickly, heading the other direction.

Lee followed her. She stopped and sat on a bench and buried her face in her hands. Lee sat next to her and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He's okay, Bree."

"He is alive, but that's all we know. He could still die, Lee."

"True, but he needs us to be strong for him."

"I'm not strong, Lee. I can't stop crying. I didn't think I would do this again."

"Do what?"

"Fall for someone and rely on them so much that I can't be without them. I promised myself I wouldn't risk it again. Love only brings pain."

"That's not true."

"Ever been married, Lee?"

"Yeah."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I lost her about five years ago."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry, Lee."

"It's been awhile. I'm doing well. It was definitely not an easy road. The one thing I know, with total and absolute certainty, is that I would never give up the three years I had with her. She was everything."

"So, even if you knew you would lose her, you would do it all again?"

"Absolutely."

"What was her name?"

"Kelli."

"What happened?"

"She had a blood clot. It traveled to her heart and killed her."

"Oh gosh."

"Bree, do you love Mike?"

"Yeah."

"I know he loves you too. That love is what will get you both through this. It's not going to be easy but I'm asking you not to give up on him just because you're afraid."

"I'll try."

The cabin

Jack and Beth read Linc a story before bed and while Beth went in to get a bath started for them, Jack took a few minutes to check his messages.

He turned on his phone and after a moment, it told him he had five voicemails and sixteen texts. He read through the texts. There wasn't anything urgent.

The last voicemail however got his attention.

Jack went into the darkened bathroom where Beth was sitting on the edge of the tub.

"It's almost ready, Jack." She looked up at him. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Its Mike. Lee says he was shot and had surgery and the doctors aren't sure he's going to make it."

"Oh, my gosh," she whispered. "Call Lee, Jack. Find out if there's more news."

"Yeah." His hands shook as he tried to work his phone.

Beth could see he was on the verge of breaking down so she turned off the water and led Jack to the bedroom. They sat down and she took the phone from him.

She dialed and waited.

"Bro!"

"Lee, its Beth. How's Mike?"


	19. Chapter 19

Bree sat in Mike's hospital room, watching his heart monitor and listening to it beep steadily. It was comforting to know he was still with her, even though his eyes were closed.

She knew now that she had to tell him she loved him, no matter what. She also knew that she was going to marry him. He was not Dane Cooper, her ex. He was a thousand times more responsible and kind and he loved her boys and her, without a doubt.

As she grasped his hand, she poured her heart out. "Why do bad things keep happening to me? Why can't things just be easy for a change? I'm a good person. I take care of my boys. I've kept them safe and they're happy." She shook her head and wiped the river of tears from her cheeks. "Mike, I need you to fight to live. We need you with us. The boys love you. I love you...so much."

She didn't feel any movement or reaction. Before she knew it, ten minutes were up and it was time for her to head to work. "I love you, Michael Hickam. Don't leave me."

She headed to work, grateful that Clara didn't mind watching her boys again. She hadn't been at the station long enough to earn paid time off, so she had no choice but to go in.

Lee looked up from his desk as she came in, heading for her desk. "Any change, Bree?"

"No."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there." If not by just the thinnest of threads.

"That's good. It's been really slow today. You probably don't need to be here."

"My boys need food and a roof over their heads. I don't really have a choice." She realized her tone was disrespectful when it was too late. "I'm so sorry, Lee."

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to apologize. This is rough on you and everyone else too."

"Of course it is."

"Hey, I could send you on some errands. Then you'd be getting paid, but keeping busy at the same time."

"That would be great."

So, she headed to the office supply store, the diner and the post office. She had orders from Lee to take at least a half hour at the diner to drink coffee and eat some breakfast. Who was she to argue with Lee?

Her phone rang just as she was about to sit down at the counter. "Hello?"

"Bree? Where are you? Is he okay? Are you?"

"Hey, Beth. I'm at the diner, technically running errands for Lee. When I left Mike this morning he was still asleep."

"And how are you?"

"Barely holding it together. Let's talk about why you're calling me on your honeymoon."

"We came back early. Jack went up to the hospital and I'm here at the house with Linc."

"Why did you come back early?"

"Really, Bree? Mike and Jack...they're like brothers and you are so important to me. We needed to come back."

"But when will you have time to get away again? Aggie's opens next week."

"We will figure it out. Now, are you really going to stay at work today?"

"Yeah. I need the money."

"Well, after work I can go with you to the hospital. Jack can watch Linc."

"No ma'am. You and Jack need to spend time together. I will go see my boys at Clara's and then head up there."

"I should go with you."

"Are you telling me that right now you're not going crazy without Jack?"

"Well, no, but…"

"As it should be. Take the time. Besides tomorrow I'll need you to watch the boys for me."

"Alright. It's a deal."

By the time she arrived back at the station, she was feeling a bit better.

"Bree!"

"What, Lee? Is it Mike?"

"Yeah. He's awake!"

"Oh, thank you, God!"

"Let's go up there."

"I should stay here. I'm on the clock."

"Listen, you'll still be on the clock because you're going up with me. Official police business."

"You're a good man, Lee Coulter."

"I need Bree. Where is she?" Mike repeated. Why wouldn't they listen to him?

"She's on her way. Please, you need to stay calm and not move so much. You're stitches might pop open," his mom told him.

He closed his eyes in frustration. He felt trapped in the bed, in the room, in the building.

After what seemed like forever, he felt a soft hand touch his. Before he felt her though, her scent of peaches wafted into the room.

"Bree?"

She smiled down at him. Oh, that smile. "Hi."

"Where did you go?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. It felt so good. Like home. "I was at work."

"I need you here. With me."

"I'm here now. But Xavier and Tate require food and shelter, sweetheart, so I need to work."

Pam stepped out giving them a few moments. Mike reached for her hand. She tried to ignore the tears that made her nose burn.

"What's wrong, Bree?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore."

He patted the bed next to him. "Come here."

She sat down on the edge and turned her head as the tears escaped her eyes.

"Honey, tell me."

"I thought I was going to lose you," she said quietly. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I never thought about you getting hurt here in Maple Hills. It seems so calm."

"There's always a bit of danger on the job."

She nodded and squeezed his hand. He moved over and raised his good arm. "Come here, Bree." She laid down next to him, laying her arm over his stomach. He kissed her forehead. "How are the boys?"

"Good. Clara is watching them."

"What do they know about this?"

"Just that you got hurt and needed to stay close to the doctors."

"I love you, Bree."

"I love you too," she told him, kissing his jaw.

"I'm not going to leave you and the boys for a very, very long time."

She laid there, not moving until he fell asleep and then she allowed herself to doze too. Her heart wasn't hurting anymore. It was at peace now that he was okay.

Jack went home a bit later, ready to see his wife and son. He had been away for only a couple hours but he had missed them.

When he walked in, he smelled roast beef cooking. "Beth? Linc?"

"Dada! Dada!" Linc called running full speed into his knees.

"Hey, Linc! Where's Mama?" Lincoln pointed to the kitchen so Jack carried him in there on his shoulders. "Hey, my beautiful wife. I'm home."

She smiled and turned from the counter where she was stirring something. "Hey, husband."

Jack leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How's Mike?"

"Good. The doctor said he needs to be in the hospital a few more days and he will be on medical leave from work for at least six weeks. But he's alive."

"Thank goodness."

"Yeah. That means that I need to go off my leave early."

"How early?"

"I need to go back Monday." He put Lincoln on the floor and leaned against the counter. "I know you were counting on me taking care of Linc on opening day."

"I was but maybe I can see if my parents will come."

"I'm sorry, Beth. If there was anyway I could stay, I would."

"I know. It will be fine." She had two reservations for opening day. A newlywed couple, the Fradenburgs and a man, Fred Kramer in town on business.

"And tomorrow night," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What about it?"

"I was thinking I could make you dinner for a change."

"You can cook, huh? I mean, more than mac and cheese and hotdogs."

"Very funny, babe. I can make other things."

"Alright. I'm up for it. Might be kinda nice to have a night off."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "It's going to be good. And maybe you can wear that peachy thing you wore before?"

"My lingerie? For dinner?" she asked, blushing.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "It will just be us."

"I'll wear the peachy things under actual clothing just in case someone shows up."

"I guess that'll be fine."

"It'll have to be," she told him, turning back to her stirring.

Linc pulled some things out of the cupboard and started throwing things around and giggling.

"Hey, bud. What are you doing?"

He threw a spoon and giggled.

"That's his cupboard, Jack. I put old things in there that are safe and that I don't use."

"Mine," Linc said, grinning up at Jack.

"Yours?" Jack asked, sitting on the floor with him.

"No, mine."

"So it's mine?" Jack teased.

"No! Mine."

"So it is yours."

"Mine!"

Elizabeth laughed and continued finishing her cookies.

The phone rang so she answered while opening her laptop. "Aggie's House, this is Beth, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Abigail Stanton. I was wondering if you had a room available for a few weeks."

"We do, yes. We open on the 15th. Let me look at my screen here. Yes, our Blue room is available. I just need your credit card number please."

Jack listened to his wife making another reservation. She was smiling and chatting with the woman on the phone.

"Any dietary restrictions I should know about?"

"No. I just am not a fan of eggs. Other than that, I'm not picky."

"No eggs, got it."

"Great. Thank you so much. I'll see you on the 15th?"

"Yes. The 15th."

Jack and Linc walked over. "Another reservation for opening day?"

"Yeah." Her eyes teared up. "This is happening. I can hardly believe it's actually happening."

"You deserve it, sweetheart. And it's going to be great."

"I hope so."

The next night…

After Linc was sleeping peacefully, Jack sent Beth in for a luxurious bubble bath while he made her dinner.

He had picked up a nice lobster from the store in Burlington and made them creamy lobster risotto. He poured a glass of Chardonnay for both of them and took it into the dining room. Then he lit a few candles and turned down the lights.

"Something smells good," she told him, slipping into the room in a green wrap dress that showed off her curves that he loved so much.

He took her in for a long moment. "Wow. You look...gorgeous."

She blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He slipped his arm around her waist and led her to her seat, pulling her chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said again. "This looks amazing."

"Creamy lobster risotto."

"You made this? I had no idea you could cook like this."

"I hope you enjoy it."

After the blessing, they dug in and chatted about their day.

"I was thinking, Beth."

"About?"

"I don't know how much time I'm going to have to build our cottage. If I do it after work and on weekends, it will probably take a year and I won't have any time to spend with you and Linc."

"So what should we do?"

"I think we should hire someone to build it."

"Okay. Do you have someone in mind?"

"I do. Remember Sam Avery from high school?"

"Yeah. Bill's son."

"He owns a construction company. They build homes and his rates seem pretty reasonable."

"Alright. Let's set up a meeting with him."

"I did. Tomorrow at nine."

"Great!"

As they finished their meal, they heard Linc cry upstairs. "I'll get him," Beth said, popping up from her chair.

"Hey, buddy, what's going on?" Beth asked when she walked over to his crib. He raised his arms as he kept crying. "Shhhh, its okay, baby. Mama's here."

He clung to her neck and cried and cried as she swayed and rocked.

"Did you have a bad dream, sweet boy?"

"Choos...choos?"

"You're thirsty?"

She carried him downstairs and got him a sippy cup of juice. Then she took him into the living room and sat down in the corner of the couch, under a blanket.

"Is he alright?" Jack turned the lights down and joined them on the couch.

"Yeah. I think he must have had a bad dream or something."

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and stared down at their sweet boy. "Poor Linc."

"I love him, Jack. So much."

"Me too."

"I think we should adopt him."

"Well, technically I'm his legal guardian. We don't need to adopt him. We could change his name though."

"Lincoln Gabriel Thornton."

"Yeah. He'll grow up knowing we are his parents."

"I like it but I think his middle name should reflect where he came from. So Lincoln Gabriel-Montgomery Thornton."

"Perfect."


	20. Chapter 20

"You got this, sweetheart. It's going to be an amazing first day." He kissed her and gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you. Do you think maybe you could come home for lunch?"

"I should be able to."

"Dada!" Linc yelled from his high chair.

"Hi, bud. You be good for Mama."

"Good," he nodded, shoving scrambled eggs in his mouth.

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Love you."

Beth smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I guess seeing you in that uniform….ooooh boy."

"You've seen me in this," he said, a bit confused.

She walked over and slipped her fingers up his chest and linked them around his neck. "I've seen Jack Thornton in his uniform. But there's something about seeing my husband in his uniform that… well, makes me want you to blow off work and stay with me."

"What about your guests?"

"Let's see, the Fradenburgs, who are also newlyweds by the way, are checking in this afternoon. Fred Kramer is coming at noon, and Abigail Stanton at ten. So it appears as though we have about two hours."

He lowered his head and kissed her. "It's more tempting than you know, especially with you in this peachy robe with peachy lacy things underneath," he mumbled, untying her robe and slipping his fingers around her slim waist. "But I really need to go." After one more lingering kiss, he forced himself to leave.

"Mama," Linc said, pulling her from the cloud of bliss she was in.

"Yes, baby?"

"Up!"

"Are you done?"

He nodded and threw his spoon on the floor as if to make his point.

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can help me make scones and brownies, okay?"

By the time Abigail showed up at ten, she had double checked her rooms and the bathrooms and the house smelled of fresh baked goods.

She changed into her opening day outfit she had purchased the day before and her parents had come and taken Lincoln to their house for a few hours.

"Good morning," Elizabeth greeted as a lovely middle aged woman walked in the door. "Welcome to Aggie's House."

"Good morning. I'm Abigail Stanton."

"My name is Beth Thornton. Hope you found us without much trouble."

"I did yes." Abigail looked up at the vintage chandelier in the entryway and then down to the roll top desk. "This is lovely."

"Thank you." Beth took a set of keys out of one of her locked drawers. "Here is your key to the front door and your room. There is a ten dollar charge for the keys that will be returned when the keys are. Do you have more luggage, Abigail?"

"I have another bag in my car."

After helping her with her bags, she walked her upstairs to the Blue Room. "This is yours. Your bathroom is across the hall."

When they walked in the room, Abigail gasped. "What an absolutely beautiful room. I'm really going to enjoy this."

"I hope you do."

She next took her around and showed her the library, the living room and the deck where she was welcome to enjoy the shade.

"Would you like some lemonade or iced tea?" she asked as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Iced tea sounds good. Oh, and are those scones?"

"Yes, ma'am. Peach."

As they talked, Elizabeth's phone rang. "Excuse me one moment."

She walked away to the desk and sat down. "Aggie's House, this is Beth, how may I help you?"

"Hey, babe. It's me."

"Oh, hi!"

"I just wanted to let you know that I can't come home for lunch."

"Oh, okay."

"I have a lot of paperwork that I need to get done since Mike is out. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm sure I will be busy. I'll see you for dinner?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

She put her phone back in her pocket and walked back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. It was my husband."

"That's alright. How long have you been married?"

"About eight days."

"Oh, newlyweds."

"Yeah," she said, blushing.

"It must be challenging to be opening a new business at the same time, especially when you don't have a lot of privacy."

"Very true. But he's amazing. We are making it work."

"I'm glad. Do you know of anywhere that needs help around here? I need a job."

"You are moving to the area?"

"I am. I'm looking for a small apartment too so that I don't have to take up one of your rooms forever."

"Well, I'm not sure about the apartment but I have a housekeeper opening. It would include breakfast and lunch."

"Housekeeping? What would the pay be?"

Once Fred Kramer and the Fradenburgs were checked in, the house was full with activity. She spent time talking more with Abigail and Fred who kept her busy as she cooked dinner for Jack, Linc and herself.

"Would you like to go to the diner in town?" Fred asked Abigail.

"Well, I was thinking about it. I would like to see what the town is like."

"Let's go then." Fred offered his arm to her. He was a gentleman, about sixty who was in town for a couple days.

She put her hand in his elbow and followed him out.

"Enjoy dinner," she told them.

The Fradenburgs ordered chinese food delivery and ate in their room.

So when Jack returned home with Linc after picking him up from her parent's house, dinner was ready.

"Chili and cornbread?" Jack said, sniffing the air.

"That's right." She received his kiss and took Linc. "Hi, bud. I missed you today."

"Nana, Papa!"

"Did you have fun with them today?"

He nodded and smiled. "Choos."

"How about milk?"

"Mook."

"Okay." She put him on the counter as she poured the milk into his cup. "Say please," she said, holding his cup out of reach.

"Pease."

"Good job!" She handed it to him and picked him up, holding him on her hip as she dished out bowls of chili and cut the cornbread.

Jack came out of their bedroom in a MHPD t-shirt and jeans. "Gosh, you are handsome," she told him, a blush on her cheeks.

"I missed you too," he said, slipping his hand along her waist, pulling her close. "How is it going?"

"Good. I may have found a housekeeper."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Abigail. She needs a job and an apartment. So I offered the job to her and she said she would let me know."

"Is she up in her room?"

"Nope. She and Fred Kramer went to the diner. The Fradenburgs are up in their room."

"Yes, the life of newlyweds."

"Mmhm. It's pretty awesome."

"Mom said Linc skipped his nap."

"Maybe he will sleep better tonight."

"Maybe," he told her kissing her temple and grabbing Linc, tossing him up in the air.

"He just drank milk, hon. Not sure tossing him up in the air is a good plan."

"Oops. Hey, I think the three of us should take Ginger for a nice walk tonight after dinner." Jack was really wanting privacy with his family and going for a walk should do the trick.

"Once I make sure all my guests are taken care of, sure, a walk would be nice."

After dinner was cleaned up, Beth made sure there was a tray of fresh fruit and champagne in the hall for the Fradenburgs as they requested. Then she made sure there were fresh towels in the bathrooms and left a note for Abigail and Fred that they were out for a walk but to call her if they needed anything.

Jack grabbed Linc's stroller from the car and slipped the sleepy boy inside it with his sippy of milk. Then Beth put the leash on Ginger and they started walking down the quiet dirt road.

As they walked, her phone rang. "This is Beth."

"Hey, it's Bree."

"Hey there. How are you?"

"Good. How was your first day?"

"Really good. I have four guests right now and one of them might end up being my housekeeper."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's moving to town and needs a job and an apartment."

"Well, the boys and I will be moving in about two months. Maybe she can have my apartment."

"Moving? Where?"

"Mike's house."

Beth squealed. "He proposed?"

"Yep. I took the boys up to see him at the hospital and he got down on his knee and asked me."

"Aww. Congratulations, Bree. I'm so happy for you. So the wedding is in two months?"

"Yeah. October 23rd."

"That's amazing."

"I was wondering if we would be able to have the wedding at Aggie's?"

"Of course you can."

"And Mike's Mom and brothers will need rooms. Do you have any available that weekend?"

"I don't have any reservations yet so consider those rooms booked."

"Thank you, Beth. And I have one more question."

"What?"

"Will you be my Matron of Honor?"

"I would love to!"

"Great. Thank you."

She hung up and sighed. "Mike proposed to Bree."

"He did? That's great."

"Yeah and she wants to have the wedding at Aggie's in October and his brothers and Mom need rooms."

"Wow, hon."

"Yeah and she asked me to be her Matron of Honor."

He nodded and peeked around to see if Linc was asleep. "He's out."

"I'm so excited. I think a wedding at the B and B is going to be great."

As much as Jack was excited for his good friend Mike, he was feeling like he wanted to keep Beth all to himself.

"What's on your mind, Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you're feeling something."

"Selfish, I guess."

"What do you mean? You are not selfish."

"I feel it."

"What's going on?"

He stopped walking and looked at her, her eyes sparkling in the fading daylight. "I guess…I guess I hoped that this walk could have been just us."

"Oh, I'm sorry, hon. I didn't look to see who it was. I just didn't want to miss a guest calling."

"It's fine. I understand, it just hit me that I'm sharing you now, as much as I want to keep you all for myself."

She slipped her arms around his waist and gave him a long hug. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm sorry you are feeling like this. I guess honestly, I thought it would all be just fine. But I didn't think being on call all the time would be hard on you."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to tell you to stop what you are doing. I knew going into this what it would be like."

She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. "Let's go home and take a bath."

"Ooo…together?"

"Yes, dear." She smiled and they headed home. "And I think that we should take a walk or sit on the porch swing every night…until its winter anyway. We need to make time to be together."

When they returned back to the house, Abigail was in the living room, reading a book by the fire.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" she asked Abigail.

Jack carried Linc upstairs and put his pajamas on him and put him in bed, turning on the baby monitor.

"We did. It was fun. I haven't been to a diner in a long time and Fred is a kind man."

"He is."

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yeah. It was nice. Can I get you tea or anything before we turn in?"

"No that's okay. You have a nice evening."

"Thanks, Abigail."

As they relaxed in the bath, all was silent but just when they were about to go to bed too, Lincoln started crying again. Beth hurried upstairs so there would be minimal disruption to the guests but there was probably zero chance they hadn't heard him.

"Linc, honey. Shhhhh."

He cried louder and raised his arms for her to pick him up. "Mama, choos…."

"Shhhh…" she said, swaying as she hummed. He kept crying so she took him downstairs to the master, stopping to grab him half a cup of juice and then heading into the master.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, reaching for him.

"I don't know. Bad dream again?"

Jack laid him down in between them and covered him with the blankets. "You are safe, buddy. And Mama and I love you so much." Jack gently ran his fingertip down his cheek, drying the tears that were on his face. "It's okay."

Linc closed his eyes and then popped them back open a minute later. "Mama," he whimpered.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. It's okay."

It hurt her heart that he couldn't tell them what was scaring him. So they would just have to do their best in making sure he knew he was safe.


	21. Chapter 21

A week later, Mike's house

Bree propped up Mike's pillows on his bed as he slipped under the covers.

"Thanks," he told her, trying not to groan from the tight pull of his stitches.

"You're welcome."

As she prepared to leave the room, he took her hand. "Will you stay?"

"I have to go get the boys but I'll come back. We'll come back."

"I don't have any food for you."

"I will bring dinner. I know what you like." She gave him a smile but he didn't return it. He hadn't smiled much since their engagement. She put her palm gently against his cheek. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you too."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"About what?"

"Me? The boys. Marrying me. I know we are a lot to handle…"

"Bree, I love all of you. I want to marry you and be your husband and I want to be the dad that they need."

"But…"

"I'm not sure I can go back to working at the station."

"Oh."

"And as much as I want to marry you, if I can't work, I can't support you."

"Mike, it's not all or nothing. There are counselors that can help you with this and we will figure out the money part."

"I don't want to talk to a stranger about how I'm feeling."

"So that's it? You aren't going back so that automatically means we can't be a family?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She looked at his stubborn expression, one that she had never seen up until the accident but had seen a lot since. It wasn't like him to give up. To walk away.

"We can still be together," he told her, taking her hand again.

"I…no, I don't think we can." She stood up and walked to the doorway. "What I don't understand is why you even asked me. It doesn't make any sense to propose and then a week later take it back."

"I thought I could do it, Bree. But I can't go back there."

She nodded and took her ring off, placing it on his dresser.

"Take care, Mike."

At the BB, Beth had just checked in a couple celebrating their 40th anniversary. She'd outdone herself on the room with candles and a large bouquet of the wife's favorite flowers. Now she was putting the finishing touches on a cake, trying her hardest to replicate the style of the one in the photo from the husband.

"Anybody home?" Jesse called into the house as he came in through the back door. "Man, something smells good in here!"

"Shhh!" she huffed. "Linc is finally sleeping."

"Finally? Rough day?"

With a sigh, she poured herself another cup of coffee and offered one to her brother. "He's having nightmares. Of course he can't tell us what they're about because he's only two and doesn't have all his words yet."

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

"So what have you been doing?"

"Well for now he's sleeping in our room. Usually in our bed. It seems to help him but it's kind of putting a kink in Jack and my…"

"Pause!" Jesse yelled, covering his ears. "No bedroom talk that involves my sister and my best friend. Just no!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Shhh! And for the record I was going to say "sleep", but since you brought it up, it is affecting that too."

"Sorry, sis. If I can do anything, let me know. For you or the little guy."

"Thanks, Jess." Her phone buzzed with a text on the counter. "It's Bree. Something happened with Mike."

"Is he ok? Was it a complication?"

"Complication of the brain…"

"Oh wow, that's really bad! Should we go to the hospital?"

"Oh! No, not like that. He did something stupid, thats all. I need to call Jack."

Jesse went home to help Clara with Bree's boys shortly after while Beth waited for her best friend to show up. Even though they'd only just talked via text, she could tell Bree was devastated.

Jack showed up at Mike's after talking to Beth and hurried through the front door. "Mike? Bro, where are you?"

"Here."

He followed Mike's voice to the living room where he was laying on the couch.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Bree called Beth, Beth called me."

"So you're here to tell me what I did was wrong?"

"I'm here to listen."

Mike sighed. "Bree deserves the world, Jack. Not a cop who's probably gonna have PTSD and can't go back to work."

"So you think you're looking out for her and the boys?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. See, you get it."

"Well, yeah I see what you're doing but I think you're wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Mike, you know as well as I do that there are desk jobs at the station. If that's not what you want, you're much more than a police officer. You could do lots of things for them."

"Like what?"

"Like being a father to those boys who already think you've hung the moon. Go to their concerts and games. Teach them to be good, loving, strong men. Take them to baseball games."

"And Bree?"

"You said it yourself, she deserves the world. To her, the world is your love. You're telling me you can't do that for her anymore?"

"Of course I love her," Mike whispered. "And those boys."

"I know you do, and yeah, you're hurting right now, but man up. She needs you. You need them."

Jack arrived home from Mike's just in time for dinner. He slipped off his police jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Dada!" Linc called out.

"Yes, baby. Dada will be home soon," Beth told him.

Jack smiled and put his finger over his lips to shush his son, wanting to surprise his wife. It worked too. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, kissing her neck softly.

"Oh..." she moaned. "Dada's home now."

"I am." The kisses continued. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you see Mike?"

"Yeah."

"How'd it go? You talk some sense into him?"

"I tried. Time will tell I guess." He walked over and picked up Linc, who was trying hard to get his attention. "I get it, though. What he's doing."

"He proposed a week ago. One week! How could he do this to her?"

"He's scared. Getting shot does a lot to a person. When I got shot, I…"

"Whoa! When you got what?"

He winced. Apparently that little tidbit of his life hadn't been known to her.

"How did I not know this?"

"I don't know. It was a few years ago. I guess I assumed Jess would have said something."

"No, he didn't. What happened?"

"It was a domestic violence case. We showed up for the husband and he opened fire. You haven't noticed the scar under my arm?"

"I mean, I noticed something but it didn't look that bad."

"That's because it wasn't. Not like Mike's, but it still shakes you up quite a bit, you know? I thought about quitting and going into construction or something. All I'm saying is, it makes sense that Mike would need time to figure stuff out."

"So you think what he did was right?"

"Oh no! That was stupid. He loves her. Pushing away the people you love when you need them most is a natural human reaction, but its stupid."

"Well, at least we agree about that." She stared at Jack and their son. "Any other times you almost died that I should know about?"

He walked over to her, wrapping his free arm around her and kissed her lips, expressing his tender love for her.

"No. I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"No," she spoke with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you."

"Eats!!" Linc said, clapping his hands. "Eats!"

"I guess he's hungry." Beth wiped her tears. "Put him back in his seat, please? I'll put dinner on the table."

Beth moved about the kitchen with a little less of her light, loving spirit. She was worried now. Not just about Bree and Mike, but about him and his safety. He vowed to fix that later. However he could.

Bree picked up her kids from Jess and Clara's and took them home for dinner. The whole time she cooked dinner and read her sons bedtime stories she put on a brave face like nothing was wrong. When the boys asked about Mike she said they'd see him soon.

After they were asleep, she cleaned the kitchen, her mind focused on the day and her life in general.

"Enough." She shook her head. "Enough."

"Okay so what's the plan?" Beth sat in the passenger seat of Bree's car a bit later. "You do have a plan right? I mean you came to the BB and dragged me away from what could have been a really nice bit of alone time with Jack and now we're sitting here staring at Mike's house…"

"I have a plan," Bree interrupted. "But if it doesn't work, I need my best friend with me."

"I'm here. I got your back."

"Great. Okay… I'll be back."

Once out of the car, Bree said a prayer that this plan would work. It felt like everything she had ever dreamed of for her and her boys was riding on this. Before she could chicken out, she opened the front door and walked in.

"Michael Hickam!" she scolded.

"Bree? Living room. You okay?"

Marching into the room, she turned off Mike's TV and stood in front of him. "I am furious with you!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured. Bree, look I'm so sorry."

"Where's my ring?"

Mike's eyes blinked rapidly. "Um, here." He pulled a chain from around his neck and undid it, handing her the ring. She snatched it from his hand and placed it back on her ring finger.

"You just deciding to give up on us is wrong and hurtful!"

"I know, I was wrong. It was stupid and I was scared but…"

"I'm not finished. My last husband was horrible. Even so, I fought for us and I fought for our family longer and harder than I should have when really I should have been fighting for just myself and my kids. Not him. Not some jerk that couldn't have cared less for us!"

She took a deep breath, tears free-flowing.

"I learned my lesson. From now on, I will never stop fighting for what is best for me and my boys." She held up her hand, showing the ring. "That's us. The four of us; and any other children God happens to give us once we've made it through this. Look, you don't have to be a cop. You do whatever makes you happy and I will be behind you every step of the way, but treat me like that again and we will have a serious problem on our hands."

"Understood." With a lot of effort, Mike stood in front of her. "Is it my turn now?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, and I mean really really sorry." Reaching out he took her hands in his. "I was scared. I didn't want to end up hurting you and the boys if I couldn't get ahold of all this."

"So instead you decided to just hurt us now?"

"Yeah. I thought it was best. It's not, I know. I need you. I need our boys."

"Our boys…" she whispered.

"I love them so much. I want them to have a dad they can be proud of. I just hope I can be that person for them."

"I have faith in you, Mike. So much faith."

Tenderly, he kissed her lips. "Forgive me."

"I do."

"Will you marry me?"

"I will."


	22. Chapter 22

Another week went by and Mike was getting stir crazy in his house, so Bree had agreed to bring the boys over and make them all breakfast.

He had missed the boys. Xavier and his talkative nature and Tate with his shy affection. They filled his heart with love and he couldn't wait to see them.

"Mike!" Xavier yelled, running in the house without knocking.

"In here, bud."

"Xavier Andrew, you remember what we talked about!" Bree scolded.

"I'll be careful, Mom," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey now," Mike told him. "Stop that eye rolling thing. That's not polite."

"Sorry," he said, hopping up on the couch next to Mike. "Mom said you're getting better."

"Yeah, no more stitches."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, climb up on my lap." Tate walked in and watched quietly. "You want to come too, Tater?" he asked, using his nickname for the little guy.

Tate shrugged. "You don't have to be scared."

When Xavier smiled at the scar on his neck, Tate moved closer, a concerned look on his face. "Mama said you got hurt. Are you gonna die?"

"Nope. I'm almost as good as new."

"That's good," Tate said sitting next to him. "Cause I need you to be my Daddy."

"I'm gonna be your Daddy. Very soon."

Tate got up on his knees and hugged Mike very carefully. "Does that hurt?"

"No. It feels really good." Mike kissed his hair and smiled. "I love both of you very much."

"And that means you're going to take care of us and be nice to us, right?" Xavier asked.

"Yes. I promise."

"Because I used to have a dad before and he used to hurt Mama."

"I will never do that. Ever."

"Can we live with you?" Tate asked.

"Yep. As soon as your Mom and I get married, we are all going to live here together."

"Cool. When?" Xavier asked.

"A couple more months."

"Can we have our own rooms?" Xavier asked.

"Well, actually, you and Tate will need to share. My house isn't all that big."

"Maybe you should buy a new one."

Bree laughed from the doorway. "Alright monkeys, time for breakfast. Go wash your hands."

Mike got up and walked over to Bree, pulling her into his arms. "Good morning, love."

"Morning, sweetheart." She gently slipped her arms over his shoulders and kissed his warm lips, getting lost for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her. "And I missed you."

"I was just here last night."

"So? That means I can't miss you?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly."

"Are you guys kissing again?" Xavier asked, rolling his eyes.

"X. What did I tell you about rolling your eyes?" Mike asked.

"It's not polite." Mike raised his eyebrows at him. "Sorry."

The four sat down at the table and joined hands and then they started to eat as a family.

About a week later, Beth sat down at the island while Linc was taking a nap to enjoy a cup of coffee.

Abigail was cleaning the guest rooms and there were no guests due until the next day so Aggie's was quiet.

Outside, the concrete slab for the cottage was being poured. She was excited beyond measure. The goal was to have the walls up, windows in, and the roof on before snow started flying.

Her phone buzzed. "Aggie's House, this is Beth, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to make a reservation, please."

"Of course, give me one moment." She stood and walked to the foyer where her computer sat on the roll top desk. "Alright, which days would you be needing a room, sir?"

"The weekend of October 23rd."

"Is there another weekend that would work for you? We have a wedding here that weekend so we are completely full."

"No, that's the weekend I'm in town. Are there any other hotels in town?"

"No, I'm sorry, sir. The closest is about twenty miles away."

"That's disappointing. Thank you for looking."

"You're welcome. Have a nice afternoon."

Abigail walked down the stairs. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yep. Help yourself."

"I will. Want to join me?"

"Yes, I have about thirty more minutes until I need to start dinner. So what's new, Abigail?"

"I have a sort of...date."

"You do?"

"Yeah. The new pastor in town. Frank Hogan."

"Nice. I'm enjoying his sermons a lot."

"Me too." Abigail poured pumpkin spice creamer in her coffee and took a sip.

"Where is he taking you?"

"To see a movie in Burlington."

Beth smiled at her friend. "I'm happy for you," Abigail."

"I'm happy for me too. Since Noah, I didn't think I'd find anyone else."

"There was Fred Kramer from a few weeks ago."

"He was nice but not really what I need."

"And Frank is?"

"I think he is. I guess I will find out anyway." Abigail watched the work going on in the backyard. "That's a good spot for a cottage."

"I think so too. Close enough to come if there's an issue but far enough away to have privacy."

"You don't get a lot of that with Lincoln in the same room, I'd guess."

"No, but he won't have nightmares forever."

"Mama!" Linc yelled from his crib.

"Coming, baby." Beth stood and walked into the master. "Hi, sweet boy. Did you sleep well?"

"No."

"No? Why not?" He popped his pacifier in his mouth and laid against her shoulder. "Let's try to go potty, okay?"

"Uh uh," he said, shaking his head. "Dada."

"Dada isn't here."

"Actually, I am," Jack said walking in the room.

"Dada!" Linc mumbled with the pacifier still in his mouth.

"Hi, bud."

"Jack, can you see if you can maybe get him to use the potty? Maybe if he sees you do it, he will."

"Sure." Jack removed his gun belt, putting his gun safely in the safe high in the closet. Then he took Linc and disappeared into the bathroom.

Beth walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind herself, a smile on her face. She was very lucky.

She pulled out the ingredients for tater tot casserole and began assembling them. Then she would work on the menu for the next guests. There were two couples who were vegetarian that would be staying for a few days.

The plan was a sweet potato hash with garlic and onion and then some sort of breakfast taco.

"Guess what, Mama?" Jack said, walking out with Linc.

"What?"

"Tell her, Linc," Jack prompted, pulling the pacifier out of Linc's mouth.

"Potty!"

"You did?! That's so good, Linc! I'm so proud of you!" Beth took him and gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

"Eats?"

"You're hungry?" She gave him a piece of cheese to get him to dinner. "Can Daddy maybe play with you and Ginger so I can finish dinner?"

Jack nodded but slipped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I don't think we said a proper hello," he told her, touching his lips to hers.

"Hi," she said with a smile and a second, longer kiss. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

Later that evening, Abigail went to bed early and once Linc was in bed, Jack suggested they watch a movie with a glass of wine.

"Ooo, like a date?" she asked.

"Mmhm."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go change," she told him with a kiss. "You get the wine."

He knew it was too much to ask for her to wear his favorite peachy lacy combo since they weren't alone in the house but he did hope.

Instead she joined him in a pair of flannel pants with hearts on them and a slinky pink tank top.

It wasn't peach but it sure got his heart pumping faster. Especially when he noticed that there was about a two inch gap between the waist of her pants and the hem of her tank. The soft skin there teasing him, begging for him to touch.

He blew out a breath and sat back on the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking her glass of wine.

"I just….I mean we really need to get that cottage done. Fast."

"Why?"

"Because, Abigail...she's upstairs and I really just want…" He shook his head. "Privacy, Beth. You and me. No Linc in our room, no Abigail upstairs."

She could feel his frustration and tension, mostly because she felt it too. "I have an idea, babe." She took his hand and led him into the master. They peeked at Linc who was asleep with his pacifier in his mouth. She put her finger up to her lips and pulled Jack into the bathroom.

"Beth?"

"Look. You, me. No Linc or Abigail." She turned on the water in the shower and lit a couple candles before turning off the lights. "A little romantic, right?" she whispered, stepping into the shower.

"Yeah. This is good."

Beth was up at six the next morning to get ready for her guests who were arriving at eight, just in time for breakfast.

She made the sweet potato hash and had started on the black beans for the tacos when Jack walked into the room in his uniform, all strong and important.

She blushed when he walked over. "You make that look beyond sexy," she told him, stretching up to give him a long kiss.

As they stood wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments, her phone rang. She sighed and reached for it. "Jesse."

"Jess? Its early."

"Hey, um I need a huge favor."

"What's that?"

"Can you watch Ryder this morning? I need to take Clara somewhere and we can't take him."

"This morning?"

"Yes. I know you're busy and I don't want to bother you but this is an emergency, Beth."

"Okay. Bring him over. Of course I'll watch him."

"Thank you."

She frowned at her phone.

"Beth?"

"It was Jess. He needs me to watch Ryder. He has an emergency with Clara."

"What kind of emergency?"

"I don't know."

"How are you going to watch Linc, Ryder and deal with guests?"

"I'll manage. I guess I'll need to when we have a baby someday."

"True." He gave her another kiss. "Love you. Let me know if you need me for anything."

"I will. Love you too."

Ryder came in tears a few minutes later with Jesse. Beth picked him up and held him, questioning Jesse with her eyes.

"I'll call you." He kissed Ryder's cheek and left.

"I want to go! Mama is sick. Please!"

"Shhh. Ryder, sweetheart, it's okay," she told him, even though she didn't know that for certain.

Abigail came downstairs to see what was going on. "Good morning."

"Morning, Abigail."

"Who do we have here?"

"This is my nephew, Ryder. Can you say hi to Miss Abigail?" Ryder kept his head buried in Beth's shoulder.

Then Linc yelled. "Mama! Up!"

Beth sighed. "Let's go get Linc up. Abigail, can you keep an eye on this hash?"

"Of course."

The morning was a challenge, needless to say. Ryder was clingy and Linc was jealous because Beth was paying attention to Ryder. Abigail graciously took over serving breakfast to the Thomson's, much to Beth's relief.

Around noon, Jesse called as promised.

"Hey, Jesse."

"Hey, Beth."

"What's wrong? You sound weird."

"Um, can you watch Ryder the rest of today? I wouldn't ask but I don't know who else to get with Mom and Dad out of town."

"Sure, I mean is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's okay. Just scary."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."


	23. Chapter 23

Jesse walked into Aggie's that night. "Beth?"

"Jess?" She walked over and gave him a hug. "Why were you at the hospital?"

"Clara. She's pregnant."

"That's great. Why the hospital?"

"She was spotting. It was so scary. We thought she was losing the baby, but she's not. She does need to be on bed rest for a while though. When do Mom and Dad get back in town?"

"Next week. I can keep Ryder, Jess. You concentrate on Clara."

"Beth, I appreciate that but how can you do that? You have Lincoln and Jack and the B and B."

"We are family. You would help me if I needed you." She kissed his cheek. "Jack is giving him and Linc a bath. Go home to Clara."

"Alright. Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too."

The next few days were stressful to say the least but she managed, with help from Abigail and a lot of patience.

By the end though, she had a thought that would help her in the long run when emergencies cropped up from time to time.

"Jack, can we talk?" He laid Linc in his crib and sat down on the bed.

"What's up?"

"After the last few days I've been doubting how much I'm going to be able to handle when it comes time for us to put a baby into the mix."

"Oh, babe. You're so capable."

"I appreciate that but I think I need something like a partner. Someone who is willing to split the workload with me. I'd basically be cutting my income in half to pay that person so I wanted to see what you thought about it."

"I think that my income could support us. We might need to have a tighter budget but it could work. So I think putting your income that you do pay yourself into a savings account for emergencies is a good idea. Were you thinking of Abigail for your partner?"

"Yes and I definitely want to open up the B and B for weddings. I think that could be a big income generating aspect."

"I think you should ask her."

"Great."

"Oh, but I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Now that you'll have a partner, do you still want to wait two years to have a baby?"

"I don't know. Maybe a year?"

"A year is better," he agreed with a nod.

Two weeks later

Mike walked into the Maple Hills Medical Outpost with hope in his heart.

"Good morning, sir. How may I help you?"

"I saw a job opening for an EMT online. I submitted an application and I was wondering if anyone had received it yet."

"Michael Hickam?" she asked, looking at the computer.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Right this way." She gestured for him to follow her through a secured door. "Chief Gowan wants to see you."

"Why? I mean, how did he know I would be coming?"

"Just a hunch," an older, gray-haired man with a cane said from the doorway.

"A hunch, sir?"

"I received a recommendation from an Officer Coulter and a Deputy Jack Thornton. So, needless to say, they sang your praises."

He fought the tears of thankfulness that burned behind his nose.

"Your application stated you are a certified EMT."

"Yes, sir. I became certified before becoming a police officer and I've kept my certification up to date since."

"I heard about your incident with the traffic stop."

"Yes, sir."

"How are you dealing with your PTSD?"

"How did you know?"

"Why quit a career as a police officer and essentially slide backwards taking a cut in pay? My hunch tells me you can't step inside the station anymore."

"I'm getting married sir. In about two weeks. I need to support my family. I need this job."

"Are you seeing a counselor?"

"Honestly, no."

"I'd like your position here to be contingent on you attending counseling at least twice a week. I can't have one of my EMT's unable to cope or focus when lives are at risk. Understood?"

"Yes." Gowan reached across the desk and shook his hand.

"You're hired and may start the moment I have confirmation that you are attending counseling."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

"Your partner?" Abigail repeated.

"Yes. You're so talented, Abigail. You are a great cook, you are good with people and I've never met a better housekeeper. I could really use you here."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I've jotted down some items for you to consider including your pay." She handed her the paper she had typed up.

"Mama!" Lincoln yelled running in the room.

"Hi, baby. Where's Daddy?"

"Chase!"

"He was chasing you? Could it be because you're supposed to be taking a bath?"

"No bat."

"Yes, bath. You are dirty from playing in the dirt outside." She put him down and swatted his diapered rear. "Now scoot." She giggled as he ran back the other direction. "I couldn't love him more," she mumbled, her heart full.

"You're a good Mama to him. Not many would take on that role with little or no warning."

"Jack was going to so it only made sense that I go with him on the journey."

"You're both very lucky."

"Do you have children, Abigail?"

"I did. My son died in the same accident when I lost Noah."

"Oh my," she whispered. "I can't even imagine."

"Its been ten years. I'm ready to move forward now."

"With Pastor Hogan, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," she said with a smile. "For now, though, I'm going to bed to pray for help in making this decision." Abigail gave her a brief hug. "Beth, dear, take it from someone who knows. Don't wait to live your life and follow your dreams. Things can change in the blink of an eye and then your dreams might not happen."

After Linc and Jack were in bed, Beth took a cup of tea into the library. She paused at the doorway and took a big breath. It smelled wonderful. Like books and love and Aunt Agatha.

She sat on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her body even though it wasn't chilly.

Her eyes landed on the chair closest to the fireplace. Aggie's chair. Where she sat as they read and talked. Where she gave her advice about life.

FIFTEEN YEARS BEFORE

"My dear, Beth. You must always remember to follow your dreams. Don't drag your feet. Things can change very quickly."

"I'll remember, Aunt."

"You can do anything you set your mind to do."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what my father told me and he was a very wise man."

"Tell me about him, Aunt."

PRESENT TIME

It had hit her hard when Abigail basically repeated word for word what Aunt Agatha had told her years before. She was following her dream. She had Jack. She had the Bed and Breakfast. Now she had Linc.

But she still had a hollow feeling in her gut that told her that now was the time to fulfill another dream.

"Beth?" Jack whispered, walking in the room. "Honey, it's late."

"I want to have a baby with you, Jack. I don't want to wait a year."

He sat next to her and watched her. "What changed your mind?"

"Aggie and Abigail. They both told me to follow my dreams and not to wait. Life is too short to wait. I want this, Jack."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe we should wait until Abigail answers your proposal."

"Yeah. Maybe." She moved to his lap and put her palms on his cheeks. "Or maybe we should get started now." The intense kisses that followed left no room for stopping, in his opinion.

He got up and locked the door and then went back to the couch where she was waiting.

A few days later, Abigail came to her and accepted her proposal, wanting to be an investor in the B and B as well as partner. She had money set aside from years before and had wanted to find a way to help someone and make a difference.

So of course, Elizabeth agreed and they drew up a contract, making sure to run it by their lawyer, Bill Avery.

As the days passed, Bree and Mike's wedding was getting closer. Abigail and Beth worked tirelessly to get everything done.

Abigail offered to make the cake which was going to be lemon, requested by the couple.

The weather forecast was promising. It would be cold but the snow was going to hold off so they put up the rustic arch with the woods as the backdrop.

The evening before, they had a rehearsal and then a dinner of pulled pork sandwiches with coleslaw, sweet potato fries and mac and cheese was planned for after.

Mike led Bree into the library at the B and B.

"Babe? What are we doing? We need to get out there soon."

He gently leaned her back against the door. "I need quiet, Bree. It's great having my brothers and Mom here but...they are so loud."

She giggled and slipped her arms around his neck. "I wish it was tomorrow," she whispered as she kissed his warm lips.

"Jack and Beth got married the night of their rehearsal. We could do it too."

Their lips met again, a bit more passion than before. "Its tempting but...our flight isn't until tomorrow." They were headed to Florida for a long weekend.

They heard a giggle from further inside the room. "Tate?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Come on out here, please." He walked out of the shadows and looked sheepishly at them. "What are you doing hiding in here?"

"I'm hiding from X."

"Why's that?"

"Hide and seek, silly."

Mike knelt down and wiggled his fingers for him to come closer. "Hey, Tater. Let me fix you here." Mike tucked his dress shirt into his pants. "There you go."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome."

"We better go out there," Bree said, opening the door.

As they wandered into the kitchen, Abigail looked up. "Where have you been? Pastor Hogan is ready and waiting at the archway."

"They were kissin' in the liberry," Tate tattled proudly.

"Tate," Bree hissed, her face turning red. "Let's go."

The rest of the rehearsal that evening went well and the meal was delicious. Once the kids and Bree left to go home and everyone else went to bed, Mike found his mom in the kitchen at the table.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Michael." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"What's wrong?" He hadn't seen her cry in years. She was so strong. She raised four boys on her own for goodness sake.

"Nothing, dear." She gave him a smile.

"You don't cry, Mom. Something has to be wrong."

"No, sweetie. I'm happy and so very proud of you." He sat next to her and she took his hand.

"Why, Mom? I'm nothing special."

"You, my love, are very special. You are my firstborn. My strength when I needed it the most. You became a man at age ten when your father left. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"It was my job, Mom."

"No, it was his and then mine but, Michael, ten year olds are not supposed to be fathers. Despite not having much of a childhood, you grew up and became this strong, important police officer. You saved people's lives."

"I failed, Mom."

"No, dear. You succeeded. You took that bullet and you survived. And when you could have given up, you didn't. You became what you needed to be to take care of your family." She squeezed his hand and smiled. "How could I be anything but proud of you?"

He took a quiet moment and then he looked at her. "I love you, Mom. I am who I am because of you, not me. You're strong and independent and you taught me that love is the most important thing in any situation. Love never fails. So thank you for believing in me and for raising us like you did. I'm going to do my best to teach my boys and any future children we have what you taught us."

That was a huge conversation for Mike. As he lay in bed that night, anxious to be Bree's husband and Tate and Xavier's father, he couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the years.

He would have never expected to love someone so fiercely as he did Bree and the boys. They made him want to be successful and he would do anything to do it.


	24. Chapter 24

Three months later, mid-January

Jack led a blindfolded Beth through the snow to the now finished cottage behind the B and B. "I've seen it, Jack."

"I know, but not completely finished. Please, let me do this."

"Okay, but can we go faster? It's freezing out here."

"We're almost there."

He helped her up three steps to the door and then opened it, scooping her into his arms. She didn't bother protesting.

He put her down and shut the door. Then he removed her blindfold.

"Its perfect," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's exactly what I pictured."

He walked her around and showed her the master and the smaller two bedrooms and then the kitchen and the two bathrooms.

"When can we move in?" she asked, imagining where everything would go. Imagining the nursery for the baby he didn't know about yet. Imagining how good of a big brother Linc would be.

"Tomorrow?"

"Perfect!" She figured now was as good a time as any so she took his hand and pulled him back to the smallest of the three bedrooms. "Now, I'm trying to decide. Green or gray for the walls? I mean both are unisex."

"Unisex?"

"Yeah. Good for boys or girls."

He stepped in front of her. "Boy or girl what, Beth?"

"Antelopes. I figured we could start a petting zoo." She giggled and gave him a kiss. "Boy or girl baby, Jack."

"You're...I mean, we're...pregnant?"

She nodded. "If I figured it right, about eight weeks."

"Wahooooo!" he yelled, picking her up and twirling her around. "This is amazing! I hope it's a girl! I want a daughter."

"You do? I was thinking it would be cool if Linc had a little brother."

"It would. Maybe there's two in there," he said, touching her flat stomach.

"Let's hope for one at a time," she told him with a smile.

He held her tighter for a few moments. "I sure love you, Beth."

"I sure love you too, Jack."

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked as they walked back across the yard.

"Of course I will. When?"

"Whenever Abigail can watch Linc. I want to celebrate."

Mike drove the ambulance back to dispatch, his partner Lucas next to him. He would be going home soon and he couldn't wait. He had a need to see his family after the week he had had. He had worked three eighteen hour shifts and had filled in for a coworker twice. Each day, because of the weather and icy roads, there had been multiple calls. He barely had time to eat or sleep.

"So what are you doing tonight, Mike?"

"Family night. Probably watch a movie with the boys and then I don't know."

"Come on, man. You're a newlywed. You will come up with something."

He smiled. He couldn't help it. The last three months had been heaven. Bree was an amazing wife and he was so proud of her for being so strong. He had nightmares because of his injury and she supported him in his therapy. He couldn't ask for better.

Before he went home, he went into the flower shop and bought a bouquet of pink tulips, her favorite flower. Then he bought them a bottle of wine and texted he would be home soon.

When he walked into their small home he smelled spaghetti and garlic bread, the boy's favorite.

"Anyone home?" he called.

"Daddy!" the boys yelled, essentially attacking him before he was two feet from the door.

"Hi, guys. Were you good today?"

"Yep! I learned how to tell time!" Xavier told him proudly.

"You did? Will you show me?"

"After dinner," Bree said from the doorway.

He looked up and smiled at her. She was so beautiful. "Hi, honey."

She walked over for a hug and a kiss. "I'm glad you're home," she told him.

"Me too."

"Boys, go wash up for dinner," she told them, mostly so she could have a moment alone with Mike. As they ran off, her lips found his and stayed there until they came running back. "I missed you."

"I know. It's been the longest week." He handed her the bouquet of flowers. "For you."

"Oh, they're so gorgeous. Thank you!"

"I got us a bottle of wine too. For after the boys are in bed."

She smiled and took it to the kitchen. All through dinner, Xavier told him about best friend Mark and how they had so much fun at recess and sat together in class.

Tate was quieter, as usual. "Hey, Tater? What did you do today?" Mike asked as soon as Xavier stopped chatting.

"I stayed with Mommy."

"What did you and Mommy do?"

"We went to the store and then we went to the bank. Then we took a nap."

"And you watched a movie and we played with play-doh. Remember?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. I member."

"Daddy? Can we get a dog?" Xavier asked. "Mark has two! I just want one. Just a little one I think."

"A dog? Mommy and I will have to talk about that."

"Okay. I will feed it and take it outside. Promise."

"We will talk and let you know. Now why don't you eat a few more bites of your food before it gets cold?"

After dinner, they all got in their pajamas and sat on the couch to watch The Incredibles. "I love this movie!" Tate yelled, pumping his fist.

Tate climbed onto Mike's lap and laid down, popping his thumb in his mouth. He had started that recently and Mike didn't see a need to stop him. He was feeling insecure about something but they hadn't been able to nail it down.

By the end of the movie, the boys were sleepy so Mike took them into the bathroom to brush their teeth and use the potty. Then they wandered into their room and climbed into bed.

Xavier closed his eyes the minute his head hit the pillow but not Tate. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?" he whispered.

"Are you gonna leave us?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me, Tater."

"Please don't leave us. We need you."

Mike knelt on the floor and brushed his hand through Tate's hair to relax him. "Why do you think I'm going to leave?"

"Linc's mommy and daddy left."

"No, bud. They passed away. They didn't want to leave him. There was an accident. I will never ever choose to leave you. I promise, okay?"

"I love you, Daddy," he told him, wrapping his arms around Mike's neck.

"I love you too. So very much."

Mike's eyes filled with tears. He remembered feeling scared and abandoned when his own dad left. He would never put his family through that. He held Tate until he fell asleep, his thumb in his mouth.

When he walked back out to the living room, Bree was sleeping on the couch. She woke up though the minute he walked in. "Hey."

"Hey, why don't we go to bed, Bree? I'm tired too."

"Okay, but I need to tell you something."

She sat up and he sat beside her, taking her hand. "Okay. What's up?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm about eleven weeks. I have an appointment to get an ultrasound and a check up on Monday at noon. I know you work then so it's okay if you can't go."

"I'm going. To every appointment. No one could stop me."

"Okay."

He stood up and gently pulled her into his arms. "Are you happy?" he wondered.

"Yeah. Very. Are you?"

"Yes, of course. Never happier."

The next morning was Saturday so they all slept in a bit longer than usual. Mike got up and made blueberry pancakes and sausage links and set the table. By the time everyone came to the table, the food was done.

"Daddy, can I have milk?" Tate asked.

"Me too," Xavier said, climbing onto his chair.

"You got it." Mike kissed Bree's cheek. "What would you like to drink, my love?"

"Um, tea, maybe? Not feeling so great."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yeah. In fact. I'm not sure I can be down here with the sausage."

"Well, head back upstairs and I will bring you tea and some toast."

"Thank you, babe."

After eating the toast and drinking tea, she fell asleep and woke up around noon. She could hear laughing in the other part of the house so she wandered out after taking a shower.

"Hey," Mike said with a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you. In fact, after lunch, I think I'm going to go see Beth for a little bit."

"Can I go, Mommy? I want to play with Linc!" Tate asked.

"Sure. X, you want to go?"

"I want to stay with Daddy."

"Well, maybe Daddy can come too."

"Actually, yes. Jack and Beth are moving to the new cottage so I'd like to help out. We can all go."

"I'll help, Daddy," Xavier told him. "I'm strong."

"Okay. I'm sure we can find something for you to do," he said, winking at Bree. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to start lunch.

Bree and Tate visited with Beth and Linc while the guys, including Xavier, moved just a couple boxes to the cottage. They had new furniture being delivered any moment so they were over waiting.

"So, I have news," Bree told Beth.

"So do I but you first."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great! Congratulations, Bree!"

"Thanks. I'm about eleven weeks right now."

"Ooo…honeymoon baby."

Bree's cheeks darkened. "Something like that. What's your news?"

"I'm pregnant too. About eight weeks."

"You are? That's great! Who would have thought a year ago that both of us would end up married and pregnant together?"

"Not me."

As the girls chatted, Jack and Mike started putting together the dining table that was just delivered and Linc's bed frame.

"Dude, I have big news," Mike told him.

"So do I!"

"Bree is pregnant! I'm going to be a father again."

"That's awesome, Mike. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. What's up with you?"

"Beth is pregnant too."

"Whoa, look at us. This is crazy."

"Yeah but I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me either."

Xavier came over and sat down next to Mike. "Daddy?"

"Yep?"

"What does pregnant mean?"

"It means you are going to be a big brother again."

"Cool! I want another brother I think. Boys are more fun."

"Oh, I don't know, Xavier. We can't live without the girls in our lives," Jack told him.

"Why not?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"They make us happy. They feed us good food and they love us."

Mike smiled. "Very true, Jack."

"Yeah. Mommy is a good mommy," Xavier agreed. "Maybe a sister would be cool too."

Late that night, the cottage

Beth slipped out of bed and wandered into Linc's new room. She stood over his toddler bed and watched him sleep, his pacifier in his mouth. He was beautiful. She couldn't imagine loving a child more, and yet, the love and thankfulness she felt for the child growing inside matched it.

"Thank you," she prayed.

"Babe?" Jack whispered from the doorway. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her. "It's late."

"I know. I just wanted to watch him."

"So peaceful."

"And yet such a three year old during the day." She smiled and gave Jack a kiss. "Let's go back to bed."

"Your wish is my command," he told her, leading her across the hall.


	25. Chapter 25

Mid-April

Bree opened the door when the doorbell rang.

"Brianna Cooper?" the well-dressed man at the door asked.

"Yes?"

"Sign here," he said, pointing at the clipboard.

"What am I signing for?"

"Court documents."

"For what?"

"Sign please, ma'am."

She took his pen and signed and took the envelope. From Cook County Court in Chicago. Dread filled her heart and stomach. That was the court where she filed for her divorce years before.

She tried not to panic as she forced herself to wait until she was sitting down to open the envelope.

She sat down on the couch and rubbed her belly where she felt their baby boy's kick. "Its okay, baby. I'll try to stay calm."

"Mommy!" Tate yelled, looking for her.

"In here, sweetie." She smiled at him as he ran over. "Come feel your brother move."

Tate put his hands on her tummy. "Hi, brudder! Come out and see me soon."

He giggled as he felt more kicks.

And then, like a typical five year old, his attention shifted. "Mommy? I watch Incredibles?"

"Sure. Climb up here and watch while I finish supper before X gets home."

"Kay, Mommy."

He took the remote and turned it on, very familiar with how to find the movie.

She took the envelope into the kitchen and put it down so she could make cornbread to go with the chili that was simmering on the stove.

Her phone rang nearby. She touched the speaker after answering. "Hi, hon. Coming home soon?"

"Well, it might be another hour."

"Oh. I...okay."

"What's wrong, Bree?"

"I just want you home. I need you."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice catching.

"Honey, are you in pain anywhere?"

"No. I just...please come soon."

"I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Thank you." She felt the familiar burn of tears behind her nose. "I'm not going to cry." She couldn't let her ex still have control over her. He probably knew she'd freak out.

An hour passed. Mike still hadn't come home but the cornbread was done and Xavier was home from school. Dinner was approaching and the boys were playing with legos in their room.

"Bree?"

She hurried to the door and threw herself into Mike's arms, tears flowing hard.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so scared."

"Why? Bree, talk to me." He led her to a chair and pulled her onto his lap. He dried her tears and gave her a sweet kiss. "Tell me."

"I got something from Cook County Court. Mike...I think he found me."

"What did it say?"

"I haven't opened it." She stood, her legs shaking a bit, and picked it up from the counter. "Please open it."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. He slipped his finger under the flap and opened it. He unfolded the paperwork and read from the top. "Its a custody complaint. He's suing you for full custody of the boys."

She sat down before her legs gave out. "What? How...he doesn't want the boys. He never has. Why now? How did he find me?"

"PI? I don't know, sweetheart. But he also wants child support."

"What?! That is crazy. He's never even met Tate! This makes zero sense."

"Bree, please be calm. The baby needs you to be calm."

"He's trying to take my babies, Mike! Don't tell me to be calm."

Mike took her hand and pulled her back to his lap. "Bree, look at me."

"I can't lose them," she sobbed. "They are my life."

He wrapped his arms around her tight, rocking back and forth. "I'm not going to let that happen. We are going to get a lawyer and fight this."

Aggie's

Beth put a batch of cinnamon apple fritters in the oven. When she straightened, she felt a cramp.

"Ow," she said, holding her lower belly. She periodically had a cramp or two as the baby moved and kicked and as her uterus grew and stretched. But this felt different.

"Mama!" Linc called from his crib.

"Coming, baby." She walked into the master and as she lifted Linc, she got another cramp, this time sharper.

She sat down on the bed and waited, hoping two pains would be it.

Abigail knocked on the door. "Hey, I just booked the brown room for next week. All seven days!"

Beth rubbed her belly, forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I'm having a bit of cramping."

"That could be normal. Are you bleeding?"

"I don't know. Can you watch Linc for a minute?"

"Of course."

Two minutes later, Beth appeared at the door. "Abigail, I need you to take me to the hospital. Now."

"Okay."

As they drove, Beth tried to hold it together. It was hard though. She couldn't imagine losing someone she loved so much. Someone she had such a strong connection with even though she'd never met him or her. She needed Jack to help get her through it.

"I need Jack."

"I know. I'll call him again once we get you to the hospital."

Abigail hopped out of the car at the entrance, grabbing a nurse to help with a wheelchair.

As soon as Beth was safely inside, Abigail parked the car and brought Linc in to wait. She called Jack again.

"Deputy Thornton," he answered.

"Jack, its Abigail. Beth was cramping and spotting. We are at Maple Hills Hospital right now. She's okay but..."

"What?!"

"Jack, I think you need to come."

She heard a siren over the phone, knowing he'd be there very shortly.

He, in fact, showed up about three minutes later. He rushed in the door and found her and Linc.

"Dada!"

Jack picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Have you heard anything? What happened, Abigail?"

"She told me she was having some cramping and then she realized she was spotting so I brought her here. I'm sure if you go to the desk, they'll take you to see her." He handed Linc to Abigail and rushed to the check in desk.

"My wife...Elizabeth Thornton just came in. She's thirty one weeks pregnant and she's cramping and bleeding. I'd like to see her."

"Of course, Officer. Follow me."

"Its Jack."

"Of course." The nurse led him into the triage room where Beth was being assessed.

"Beth? Honey? Are you okay?" He rushed over to the bed, bending down to kiss her.

"I'm okay."

"Abigail said you're cramping and bleeding. Did you overdo it?"

"No...oh! Crap!"

"What? Pain?"

"No, I left the fritters in the oven!"

"Beth, forget about the fritters."

"It will probably burn the whole B and B down!"

"I'll ask Abigail to go home and check." He pulled out his phone and texted her. "She said she turned off the oven before you left. No need to worry."

Beth nodded and let out a breath. "Your blood pressure is quite high," the nurse told her. "That's concerning. That could be causing the cramping and bleeding. Let's get you to a room."

"You're admitting me? I have a business to run."

"Beth, Abigail will take care of everything. Please, honey. Please stay calm."

She nodded. She knew he was right. The baby was much more important than her business. Abigail was capable, but to do all that and watch Linc?

"Jack? Please call Julie. Ask if she can watch Linc."

They moved Beth to a temporary curtain area in the ER and put on a baby monitor for its heart rate while they waited for her OBGYN to arrive.

It didn't take long. "Dr. Shepherd," Beth said with relief.

"Beth, good to see you." He shook Jack's hand. "You too, Jack."

"Hey, Doc."

"I heard you've had some cramping and spotting, Beth."

"Yes."

He closed the curtain and took a seat by her feet. "I'm going to examine you and then we will grab an ultrasound." He looked at the monitor. "Baby's heart rate looks good and strong." He pressed gently on her belly and abdomen. "Any further cramping since you arrived?"

"A little bit." He lifted her blanket and checked for further bleeding.

"Still a bit of spotting." He looked up at the blonde nurse. "Nurse Carter, get Mrs. Thornton on an IV for fluids, asap."

"Am I losing the baby, Dr. Shepherd?"

"I don't believe so. We will keep a close eye on you for a few hours to see if you have any contractions. My thought is you may be dehydrated a bit and maybe working a bit too much. At thirty one weeks, we want to prevent labor for as long as we can so rest is essential."

As the next few hours went on, she started having a few light contractions. The doctor put her on antibiotics to prevent infection, a steroid to help the baby's lungs develop in case she delivered early and a medication to stop contractions.

Once she was finally in her room and sleeping, Jack walked to the coffee shop on the second floor and then called Julie.

"Hi, Jack. Linc is just fine. He and Noelle are eating mac and cheese right now."

"That's good."

"How's Beth? Have my parents shown up yet?"

"They admitted her. She started having some contractions so they gave her some medicine to try and stop them. I'll walk down to the waiting room to see if they are here." He kissed Beth's forehead and headed out into the hall.

"How are you, Jack?"

"Scared out of my mind."

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."

"I hope so."

"Jack, I'm in between jobs right now, so I'd be happy to help Beth and then Lincoln and Noelle can play."

"That would be great. We appreciate that so much."

"Glad to help."

"Well, your parents are here so I'm going to go. Thanks again, Julie."

"Of course."

Grace and William offered to stay with Beth so that Jack could run home and change clothes since he was still in his uniform.

As he drove, his tears started. The fear he had initially when Abigail had called him was still in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know if the medicine would stop her contractions. He didn't know if the baby was going to be born too early or even survive.

He pulled off the road and put his hazards on until he got control of his emotions.

His phone buzzed on the dash. It was Mike.

"Hey, bro."

"Jack? How's Beth and the baby?"

"Beth is okay. She was contracting so she's on medicine to try and stop it."

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. I'm scared mostly."

"We will be praying for you and Beth and the baby."

"Thanks."

"Before I let you go, I need a favor. We need a lawyer."

"A lawyer? What's going on?"

"I can't get into it right now but if you know of anyone that we could use, send me the info."

"Call Bill Avery, bro. He is the Thatcher's lawyer."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Mike hung up and put his arm around Bree, pulling her close. "They gave Beth meds to stop contractions."

"Sounds familiar. I went into preterm labor with Xavier. The meds worked for a week and then I had him a month early."

"But Tate was fine?"

"Yes, Tate was a whole week late. No telling what this little guy will do," she said, placing Mike's hand on her belly.

"I can't wait to meet him," he said, kissing her lips.

"Me either."

Bree closed her eyes and drew strength and love from Mike. She had faith that he would find a way to prevent their family from being torn apart.


	26. Chapter 26

Three weeks later…Early May

Beth settled back into the pillows of the bed after her walk to the bathroom.

"Knock knock," Clara said, sticking her head in the doorway.

"Hey! Tell me you have my new beautiful niece with you." She needed a distraction. Badly.

"I do!"

Clara had given birth to tiny Rylie Anne two weeks before on her due date.

Clara handed Rylie to Beth. "Oh, sweetheart. I love you so much." Tears ran down her cheeks for multiple reasons. The least of which was holding her niece.

"You doing okay?" Clara asked, leaning back on Jack's side of the bed.

"Honestly?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to be in bed anymore. I'm sick of sitting here, doing nothing. But I feel so selfish and like such a bad mom. I just have to remind myself that I'm doing this to keep my baby safe."

Clara put her arm around her sister-in-law and kissed her temple. "The fact that you are doing this proves you are a wonderful mother. I know bedrest isn't easy. I had my share of moments feeling like you are. But the moment you meet whoever is inside you, you'll forget all about how hard it was. You'll be so grateful."

"Thanks."

"Mama!" Linc yelled, running into the room ahead of Julie and Noelle.

"Hi, sweetheart. Come see your baby cousin, Rylie."

"Baby?" Linc climbed up and walked over. "Aww."

"Isn't she pretty?"

"Linc's baby?"

"Nope. Your baby is still in Mommy's tummy." He gave Rylie a kiss and then sat on Beth's legs.

"Hold Linc?"

"I will in just a minute."

"Pease? Hold Linc now?"

"Remember, sweetie? You need to be patient." She ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Yeah. Paycint."

"That's right. You are such a good boy."

She had been working with him in waiting for things, knowing he would be waiting for more things once the baby arrived.

She handed Rylie to Clara and then helped Linc up to her lap for a snuggle.

"Mama?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Love, Mama."

"I love you too."

Bill Avery's office, downtown Maple Hills

"I'm sorry, Bree. There is no way out of going. You'll need to be in Chicago in two weeks."

"I'll be almost eight months pregnant."

"I understand but the law is the law. If you don't show, things won't be so easy when it comes to keeping full custody of the boys."

She nodded. She didn't want things to change. "Thank you, Bill."

"I'll be going with you, of course. I will drive and we will make frequent stops at your convenience."

"Thank you."

Mike took her hand and led her outside to the car. "I'm going too, Bree."

"Babe, you need to be here for the boys."

"You're my wife. I'm not letting you go anywhere near that jerk."

She put her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I love you, Michael James Hickam." She stretched up to kiss his lips. "But our boys need you here."

It went against everything he had inside him to let her go without him. He wanted to present a united front. To let Dane Cooper know that he had been an idiot to treat them the way he had.

"I'm going to ask my Mom to come up and watch them. I want us to do this together." He kissed her forehead and opened the passenger door, closing the subject.

After work, Jack drove to the electronics store to pick something up for Beth and then he picked up her favorite Thai takeout. Even Linc liked the noodles.

Finally, around dinnertime, he walked in the door of the cottage. "Anyone home?"

"Dada!" Linc yelled, attacking his knees. His hands were full though so he bent to kiss his soft hair.

"Hi, bud. I got a present for Mommy. Want to help me give it to her?"

"Yay! Pesant fo Mama!"

Jack chuckled as Linc ran off to the master bedroom. "Hey, Julie."

"Hi, Jack." Julie was already packing up Noelle's bag. "I'm not going to be here tomorrow but Mom said she would take care of Beth and Linc."

"Oh, I don't work tomorrow so I'll let her know not to come." He put the food and other stuff down and pulled out his wallet.

"Nope. I'm not taking money from you, Jack. She's my sister and he's my nephew. It's my pleasure."

"I'm going to make it up to you, Julie. Mark my words."

"Give Uncle Jack a kiss, Nelly. It's time to go see Daddy." Noelle reached for Jack and gave him a wet kiss.

"Bye bye," she said with a smile.

"Bye, sweet pea." He wiped his cheek and pulled paper plates and a bowl from the cupboard.

"Dada!"

"Yeah, bud."

"Mama...Mama say ouch!"

He put the plates down and followed Linc to the bedroom. "Beth? What's wrong?"

"I'm having contractions, Jack."

"You're too early. Crap!"

"Cap!" Linc mimicked.

"Don't say that, bud. It's only a big people word."

Jack stepped into the closet and locked up his gun in the safe. "How many have you had, Beth?"

"Three. About ten minutes apart."

He took off his uniform and put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "I'm grabbing your hospital bag and then I'll go grab Linc's backpack."

"I'll call Dr. Shepherd."

Jack took the bags to the car, called Abigail and Grace and put the takeout in the fridge. Then he ran back to the bedroom.

He helped Beth stand and then walked her to the door to put her shoes on for her. "What did Dr. Shepherd say?"

"To go to the Women's Center, obstetrics."

"Then that's what we will do. Your parents will meet us there to get Linc."

She sighed and grasped his hand, feeling another contraction. "Jack, I'm scared. It's so early. Six weeks!"

He pulled her into his arms and held her a minute. "I know but it's okay. We are going to pray and leave it in His hands."

He kissed her and she gasped. "Jack, I think my water broke."

"Alright then. Its baby time for sure!"

"Baby!" Linc yelled, clapping his hands.

"That's right, bud. Time to meet your baby."

The next hour went by fast. At the hospital, Grace and William met them and took Linc while a nurse took Beth back to get her set up in a Labor Room.

Jack took a minute to call Lee to let him know he wouldn't be in for two weeks because his paternity leave was needed early. Then he called his mom and let her know she was going to be a Nanna again. She immediately booked a flight for the next morning.

When Jack arrived in Labor and Delivery, she was already hooked up to a fetal monitor and an IV.

"Mrs. Thornton, I'm going to get you an ultrasound shortly," the blonde nurse told her.

"Okay."

Dr. Shepherd walked in a half hour later. "Good evening, Thornton family. I heard the baby is coming?"

"Yes," Beth told him, her voice cracking.

"Beth, listen, you're early but we gave your baby medicine to help with lung development. We will make sure that he or she has the best care after delivery. I'm guessing the baby will be four maybe five pounds. Everything should be just fine."

She nodded, Jack rubbing her hand and arm to reassure her.

"Let's see how far along you are." After a brief moment, he smiled. "You're about three centimeters. It's going to be a few hours. How is your pain level?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll check on you in a few hours. Let us know if anything changes."

After the ultrasound showed a head first position, Beth was able to rest a bit.

"Jack? I need a distraction. How was work?"

"I don't want to talk about work. Let's name this baby."

"I thought we were going to wait until we saw what he or she looked like," she mentioned, wincing at another contraction starting.

He took her hand and let her squeeze. "Breathe, babe. Nice and slow," he whispered.

She took a few slow breaths, in and out. In and out. She knew the contractions would get worse so she was just concentrating on one at a time. Each one was bringing her closer to meeting their child.

"Good job, hon," he told her, kissing her knuckles.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you more."

She moved over on the bed. "Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will."

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, being mindful of the monitors and IV.

"Names, Beth. Boys first."

"We could go with L names. Like a theme. Liam. Landon."

"Yeah or we could go with a family name."

"I feel like if the first name is a family name, someone is going to feel left out. Owwww ow ow ow," she said, tensing up.

"Breathe, babe. In and out. Nice and slow." He breathed with her, his forehead against her temple, until it passed.

"Yeah….that one hurt a lot."

The contractions worsened as expected. When Dr. Shepherd came back in three hours later, she was at five centimeters. "You're doing great, Beth. Do you want to walk, try to get things moving faster?"

"Yes, let's try that." So they walked the hall for an hour, stopping for contractions, Jack supporting her through each and every one.

The next time the doctor checked, she was at a six. At that point, she didn't think she could take the pain much longer.

"I think I need something," she panted. "Epidural," she told the nurse.

"Okay. We will get an anesthesiologist in here."

Another hour later, she was still at a six but she had no more pain so she slept. Jack texted their family and friends to keep them in the loop.

Mike and Bree's

"She's sleeping now," Bree told Mike. "Those epidurals are magical."

He picked up her legs and laid them across his lap so he could massage her feet. "So I assume you're going to get one with this little guy?"

"Without a doubt." She sighed as he rubbed her sore feet. "You are good at that, sweetheart. Please promise you'll always give me foot rubs. Even when we are eighty."

"Promise," he laughed. "If you can get your legs up here by then."

"Very funny." She watched his gentle, handsome face as he sat with her. "Mike, I'm sorry."

"For what sweetheart?"

"I wasn't terribly appreciative when you offered to come with me to the court date."

"Maybe not, but that's okay. And for the record, it wasn't just an offer. I'm going. I'm supporting my wife and letting that man know he can not win."

"You're unreal sometimes, you know that?"

"Nope. I'm just trying to be the kind of man you deserve."

"You're a wonderful man. The boys and I are so lucky to have you."

"Daddy! I'm ready for my story!" Tate yelled.

"Be there soon, Tater."

Mike stayed a while longer, making sure both feet were equally rubbed and then he headed into the boy's room.

Bree dozed off on the couch and woke up when the doorbell rang.

Being seven months pregnant did not help her in getting up and off the couch. The doorbell rang again as she stood. "I'm coming." Who was ringing the doorbell at nine at night?

She opened the door and gasped. "Dane?"

"Hey, baby. It's good to see you." She attempted to slam the door shut but he caught the door with his hand and stepped inside. "Nice place."

"How did you find this house?"

He grinned. "That was complicated. I thought you were still in Chicago. I had to hire a PI and he led me here. Clever woman, but still… not as smart as me."

"Get out."

"Come on, babe. We're just talking here. Nothing to be afraid of."

And yet, that was one of the emotions running strongly through her. Fear, then anger.

"Where are my boys?"

"In bed, and they're not your boys."

"What? You think they belong to whoever's done that?" He pointed to her belly. "Nice try."

"What do you want, Dane?"

He shrugged and walked further into the house.

"Stop. You are not welcome here."

"Please," he snickered. "We can be adults here can't we?"

"I can. I'm not so sure about you."

"You always liked to take little jabs at me. Really, you should have been grateful I put up with you as long as I did."

"Your version of history may help you live with yourself but it's not true and you know it."

Dane grabbed her arm, holding her so tightly she winced.

"Be careful. You're not in any position to fight me. Now about my boys…"

"Get your hands off my wife!" Mike rushed over. He grabbed Dane by the shirt and yanked him away. "Get out."

"Who's this guy?" Dane smirked. "You her new sucker?"

"I'm her husband and you are not welcome here. Now, you can leave on your own or I'll help. Either way, you're leaving. Now!"

"Fine!" Dane snapped. "I'll go, but this isn't over. Tell my boys, daddy will be back."

He left, Mike locked the door and watched out the window until Dane's vehicle was out of sight.

"Oh, sweetheart," he pulled Bree in his arms as she began to cry. "Did he hurt you?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out. I won't let him hurt our family. I promise."

"You don't know him," she cried. "He's ruthless."

"Maybe, but I will stop at nothing for you and the boys."


	27. Chapter 27

Around midnight…

"Push, Beth!" he told her. "You can do this."

She felt a little pain but mostly pressure. She pushed hard, wanting so badly to see their little one. Hoping and praying it would be healthy.

"The head is out," Dr. Shepherd announced. "Hang on, Beth. Don't push for a moment."

She panted and tried not to push even though it seemed like her body was forcing her.

"Ok, next contraction, you'll get to meet your baby," he told them. "Push!"

They heard the tiny cry they had been waiting for. "Jack, tell Beth the gender," Dr. Shepherd prompted.

"Its a girl!" Everyone cheered as she was placed on Beth's chest and dried off.

She kept crying as they cleaned her up. "Hi, baby. I'm your Mama."

Jack pulled out his phone and took pictures and then gave his attention to his family. "Good job, Beth. You did awesome." He pressed his lips to hers and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After a few moments, the nurses and doctors from the NICU took her over to the isolette to check on her breathing.

"Is she alright?" Beth asked. "Please. Tell me."

"She's breathing well," they told her. "Five pounds on the nose."

All in all, they pronounced her in good health but they were going to take her to the NICU to monitor her temperature and breathing.

"Wait, I want to feed her," Beth told them. It was one of the main things she had been looking forward to. She wanted the bond with her that only a mother could have.

Because she was breathing well, they brought the little swaddled bundle of pink over to Beth. There was after all no healthier thing for babies than to be nursed if possible. Especially the first few days after birth.

After a while of trying, she finally latched on and it was just as magical as Beth had imagined. She had never known such immense love.

"Shae Thornton," she whispered as she gently stroked her cheek. "You are beautiful."

Jack went home that night at Beth's insistence. Lincoln needed one parent there with him.

"Dada!" he yelled, running up as Jack walked in the cottage. "Where Mama?"

"She's at the hospital with baby Shae. Do you want to see pictures?"

"No! Want Mama!"

Jack watched his son start to throw a tantrum, crying and yelling, kicking his feet. He put him down and got on the floor with him. "Lincoln, you are going to be just fine. Mama and Shae will be home in a few days."

Lincoln continued to yell and cry so Jack put him in his room. "You tell me when you're done and I'll come get you."

Jack sighed and walked away, his heart breaking a bit. Grace walked up to Jack and smiled. "He will be fine, Jack. He feels everything changing and he doesn't know how to handle it."

Jack nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm not sure why I'm upset."

"Because you just left Beth and Shae at the hospital and I'm guessing you have not had much sleep in the past twenty four hours." His stomach growled loudly. "Or much to eat." She grabbed his arm and led him to the counter. "Would you like some Chinese food? We have egg drop soup and sweet and sour pork."

"I'd love some. Thank you, Grace."

After a few minutes, Lincoln quieted so Jack went in to see him. He was fast asleep, thumb in his mouth and his favorite stuffie in his arms. "I love you, Linc. So very much," he whispered, kissing his warm cheeks.

The Chinese food was wonderful. William and Grace headed to the B and B shortly after he finished eating.

Jack sat back and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. He knew it would all change soon though.

His phone buzzed so he picked it up.

"Hey, honey," he said with a tired smile.

"Hi. How are you and Linc?"

"Well, Linc had a meltdown earlier and cried himself to sleep."

"Poor babe. And you?"

"I miss you. It's way too quiet around here."

"Are you saying I'm noisy, Jack Thornton?" Shae let out a squawk then during her meal, making her parents laugh. "I think she's the noisy one."

"I love you, Beth. More than I could ever express. Thank you for our beautiful daughter."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

The next morning, Lincoln woke up, soaked to the skin. Jack hadn't put a pull-up on him so he had peed himself and his bed. This brought on more tears as Jack changed his sheets and gave him a bath.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Want Mama!"

"Linc, please, bud. We will go see her today but you need to get cleaned up and eat breakfast first."

The bath took way too long and then he asked for eggs but refused to eat them. Jack ate them himself so they wouldn't go to waste, causing Linc to again meltdown because Jack ate his eggs.

After changing clothes himself, he filled up a sippy of milk for Linc and then they went out to the car. "Where Mama?"

"At the hospital, bud. Remember?"

"I want Mama," he cried between sips and hiccups.

"I know you do. So do I," he mumbled.

His phone buzzed so he hit the bluetooth button on his dash. "Hello?"

"Jack. It's Mom."

"Hey, Ma."

"Um, are you on your way?"

"Yep, heading to the hospital now."

"Oh. I mean...well, I suppose we can get a cab."

"A cab? Oh no...I forgot to have someone come get you at the airport, didn't I?"

"It's okay, dear. We will get an uber or rent a car or something."

"I'm so sorry, Ma."

"It's fine. David and I will meet you at the hospital in an hour or so."

"Alright. Love you. See you soon."

"Love you too."

What a day. Hopefully Elizabeth and Shae would be coming home soon and things would get back to normal.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jack helped Linc out of his car seat and put him on the ground. "Are you wet?"

"I pottied."

"Why didn't you tell me you had to go?"

"I not know." Jack sighed and put Lincoln back in the car seat. "Nooooooooooooo! Want Mama!"

"I know but we need to go home and change you. You had an accident and you need new clothes, bud."

Jack buckled him, sent a text to Beth letting her know they would be late and left the parking lot, a screaming toddler in the back seat.

Finally, an hour later, Jack and a dry and clean Lincoln, wearing a pull-up, showed up in the hospital room where Beth was feeding Shae.

"Mama!" he yelled.

"Shhh, Linc. You need to use a quiet voice," Beth told him.

Lincoln struggled out of Jack's arms until he put him on the floor and then he ran over and tried to climb up on the bed. Jack helped him and then watched as the little guy's whole demeanor changed.

The tears and frustration that Lincoln had been showing were replaced by awe and love for his new sister. "Linc baby?" he whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart. This is your baby. Her name is Shae."

"Say."

"Yes, that's right."

"What she doin?"

"She's eating."

"Linc hungry!" he boomed.

"Shhh. What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Dada eat Linc eggs!" he tattled.

"Is that right?" she said, winking at Jack.

"Yeah. Linc want eat."

"Maybe Daddy can take you down to the cafeteria and get you something."

"Want Mama do it."

"I can't, sweetheart. Daddy can."

"NO!" he yelled, startling Shae and making her cry.

"Lincoln Gabriel. You need to stop this. Don't tell me no."

He whimpered and leaned his face into her arm, not looking at anyone.

After a few quiet moments, Jack whispered that he would go get him some food and be right back. She nodded and put Shae to her shoulder to burp. A few moments later, she laid Shae back in her bed and picked up Lincoln.

"Mommy loves you so much, Lincoln. Do you know that?" She rocked him back and forth, running her fingers up and down his back.

"Yeah," he whimpered. "Love, Mama."

"I'm so glad you are here to see us. Do you like your baby sister?"

"Linc baby.. little."

"Yes, she is little, isn't she? So that means that she needs us to take care of her. You can even help me."

"Linc help?"

"Yeah. Linc help."

"Kay."

That night, after leaving Beth and Shae at the hospital again, Jack and Lincoln took David and Charlotte to the cottage.

As soon as they walked in, Lincoln took David by the hand and led him into his room.

Charlotte could see how tired and overwhelmed her son was. "Jack?"

He wiped his eyes and walked into her arms. Yes, he was a grown man and had two kids of his own, but the comfort of his mother's arms were like heaven, second only to Beth's.

"I'm going to make dinner, alright?" she asked, rubbing his back. "You go lay down and David and I will watch Linc."

"It didn't feel right leaving them there, you know?" he admitted, leaning back against the door.

"Yeah. I remember when Tommy was born. Your dad refused to leave me alone at the hospital so he stayed with me."

"Where was I?"

"Grandpa Nick's."

"Did he….take me fishing?" he asked, reaching deep into his memory. He was four at the time.

"Yep at the cabin on Moon Lake. You couldn't stop talking about it once you got home. How big the fish were. The boat. How you got to sleep next to Papa in his big bed."

He smiled. "Papa was great. I sure miss him."

"Me too, son." She sniffed and walked to the kitchen. "Now, how about chicken nuggets and Mac and cheese?"

Back at the hospital

Beth was worried about Shae. Yes, she could breathe on her own, but she was struggling to keep her temperature up and she was having issues eating. She would latch on but only for a minute or two and then she'd have to start all over. Instead of always breastfeeding, the nurses suggested they supplement with formula and feed her breast milk from a bottle.

Beth heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Hi, Bethie."

"Dad?" Then tears started again as he walked over and kissed her forehead.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

She shrugged and just let herself feel.

He sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, my sweet Beth."

"I love you too."

"How's my beautiful Shae doing?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

She explained how she was feeling. The sadness that her pregnancy was over. Disappointment over not successfully breastfeeding. Missing Jack and Lincoln. All of it.

"But she's healthy?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then, sweetheart, try not to worry too much. She's going to be fine, whether you breastfeed or not. It might be a slight bit easier actually. Let's say Linc wants your attention and Shae is hungry and you're making dinner all at the same time? Now, instead of being the only one who can feed her, give her to Jack or Abigail and then you can spend time on dinner and maybe Linc can help you."

"I guess. I always dreamed of the mother/child connection though."

"You can have it, Beth. Just a different way."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."


	28. Chapter 28

Twelve days later, Bree was busy cleaning and packing to head to Chicago. She hadn't seen nor heard from Dane since his frightening visit, and still had no earthly idea why he wanted custody now.

Bill Avery was a meticulous lawyer. He'd said some people referred to him as a pitbull. That was exactly what she needed. Dane could put on a good act. He was charming and polite, when he wanted to be, that is.

"Bree, babe?"

She jumped 2 feet from her spot in front of the washing machine.

"I'm sorry." Mike walked up and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you. You were just standing here staring into the half empty washer. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm trying to be. Mike, I swear, if he gets custody of the kids, I may do something."

"Something like what?" he said nervously.

"Run. I don't know. He can't have them. Lord knows what would happen to them."

"He is not getting our boys, okay?"

"What if…"

Mike kissed her, then shook his head.

"We stay positive as long as we can. Alright?"

"But what if…"

He placed a finger on her lips.

"If for some reason he gets custody, I'll run with you. I'm not losing you."

"I'm sorry. He just makes me so paranoid."

"It's okay, I get it. Let me help you finish getting the boy's things together. Jesse texted a minute ago to say he'll be by first thing in the morning to take the boys."

"It's not too much trouble? They have a little one now."

"Jesse insisted that they are happy to do it. They'll spend time with Beth, Linc and the baby too."

"Thank goodness for friends. I know I had told you you shouldn't come with me, but I don't think I could do this without you."

"Good thing you don't have to then."

The flight to Chicago was anything but comfortable for Bree. Aside from the fact that her stomach was twisted into knots due to the stress of the trail, she was flying coach at 8 months pregnant.

Once their plane landed in the windy city, they checked into their hotel before meeting her attorney, Bill Avery for one last strategy session. By the time they parted ways that evening, Bree felt they had done all they could do.

Back in Vermont

Jack took Beth to the hospital to finally bring Shae home. She was up to a little over six pounds now and was healthy and ready for home. It had been a long almost two weeks for both parents.

Beth was excited. She couldn't wait to finally rock her in her nursery and give her a bath and snuggle in bed with her and Jack and Linc.

"You happy, babe?' Jack asked, squeezing her hand as they walked down the hall to the NICU.

"Yeah. I'm happy."

"Me too," he said with a grin. "It will be great to have our whole family home."

"Yeah it will."

"Hello, Thorntons!" Didi the nurse said, greeting them. "Are you ready to take sweet Shae home?"

"We are!" Beth said.

"We just need you both to sign these discharge papers and then we can go back and get her."

Ten minutes later, Shae was snug in her carrier in her cute flowery "going home" outfit which was a bit too big.

"Alright, sweetheart, let's go home," Jack said, picking up the carrier.

Jack drove extra carefully home, knowing how precious his cargo was. His eyes periodically went to the backseat where Beth sat, staring at Shae, loving her.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart," he told Beth with a smile. Beth's lower lip trembled, signaling more tears. "Beth? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just love her so much. And I love you and you gave her to me. I…" she shook her head. "I'm so hormonal," she said with a laugh.

"Nothing wrong with that."

Beth was also exhausted. Leaving Shae at the hospital had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. A piece of her was missing. Now, her heart was whole again. Maybe sleeping would come easier, she thought, yawning.

"Babe, when we get home, why don't you take a nap?"

"I need to make dinner."

"I'll take care of it." Jack pulled into Julie and her husband's driveway to pick up Linc. As he knocked, he could hear crying and it was very familiar. Linc.

Julie opened the door, a bawling little boy on her hip. "Look, Linc. Its Daddy."

"Want Mama!"

"She's in the car, bud." That stopped his tears quickly. Jack took him from Julie. "Thanks, Jules. Did he take a nap?"

"Nope."

"Sorry about that."

"That's alright. He feels things changing."

"Yeah." Jack kissed her cheek. "Make sure you come see Beth soon or give her a call. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

"I will."

Jack carried Linc back to their car and opened the back door to put him in his car seat. "Mama!"

"Shhhh," she said gently. "Look, Shae is sleeping."

"Hug, Mama," he whimpered, as if he hadn't seen her in a long time. In reality, it had been an hour.

She scooped him up and hugged him for a long moment. "Were you upset, baby?" she wondered, seeing the tears on his cheeks.

"I cry."

"Why were you crying?"

"Want you."

She knew that he was having trouble with sibling jealousy so it was going to be interesting finding time for both of them and Jack. "Go get in your seat, bud. Let's go home."

"Say sleepy?"

"Yeah. Shae is sleeping. You look sleepy too."

"No, sleep."

"Well, Mama is sleepy. I'm going to sleep in the big bed when we get home."

Jack smiled, enjoying her genius move. He waited for Linc's reaction. It didn't take long.

"I sleepy! Sleep with you?"

"Sure, Linc. You can sleep with me."

"Kay," he said, watching out the window as they drove.

About thirty minutes later, all was quiet in the cottage. Jack was starting to boil water for spaghetti, or "noonoos" as Linc called them, when he heard soft noises on the baby monitor.

He hurried into the master to pick up Shae before she cried. Beth and Linc needed their sleep.

He reached into the crib and picked her up. "Hi, baby," he whispered. He walked out of the room with her and down the hall. "How's my girl?"

She opened her eyes and frowned, making him laugh. Who knew a baby so young could make such a face? As he waited for the water to boil, he stirred the meatballs in the pan and then poured marinara sauce over them.

"You're brother loves these. I bet you will one day too."

He saw her pushing her tiny tongue through her lips a few times. Did that mean she's hungry? He wasn't sure, he was used to a somewhat communicative toddler. Rather than risk waking everyone up, he took out a bag of Beth's breast milk and held it in the hot water until it wasn't frozen anymore and slightly warm.

Shae's tongue darted more quickly and she started squirming. He started swaying and humming as he grabbed a small bottle and nipple from the cupboard. He managed to get the milk into the bottle and the top on it all while holding Shae.

He dumped the box of pasta into the boiling water and headed to the couch to feed the baby.

"Alright, my love, time for food. Sorry for the wait." He sat sideways on the couch, bending his legs and propping her on his knees. She watched him for a couple minutes before closing her eyes as she drank.

Jack honestly wasn't sure how he loved her as much as he did but it was almost overwhelming.

Partway through her meal he stopped and lifted her to his shoulder, burping her. He knew Beth would rather breastfeed her but he was grateful to have the opportunity to bond with her too.

When Elizabeth wandered into the room a little while later, Jack was slowly dancing around the living room, Shae tucked snugly against his chest.

"I wish I could tell tge younger me that one day life would be this good, that I'd be married to the most wonderful and handsome boy I crushed on for most of my life," she said quietly.

He smiled, doing a gentle turn. "What do you think Jesse would have said if he knew we'd turn out like this?" Jack asked.

"That's my little sister, dude!" Elizabeth said with a deep voice.

Jack laughed and kissed her softly. "That was pretty good."

She wrapped her arms around both of them. "Our life, Jack. This one we've built together. Its not just good. Its perfect."

"I agree."

Chicago

The next morning Bree and Mike woke up early and dressed for the day. Bree was wearing a very professional navy maternity dress and light white sweater that she'd borrowed from Beth. Mike dressed in a suit.

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing her lips.

"And maternal?"

"Babe, you're 8 months pregnant. I don't know if you could look more maternal if you tried."

They went down to the lobby for the hotel's continental breakfast, but Bree couldn't eat a thing. She slowly sipped her tea and gazed out the window. Her eyes fixed on nothing in particular.

Almost two hours later, after going through the city's courthouse security, Bree sat nervously in the courtroom with her lawyer and Mike at her side. Her heart rate was rapid. The little life inside her gave her a few swift kicks.

"Don't worry baby, we'll do everything we can to keep your brothers safe."

The double doors opened and in walked Dane. A grin was trying to push past the serious stare he was trying to master. It was clear he knew just how badly he was messing with Bree, and he liked it. He gave her and her council a nod before taking his seat next to his lawyer.

"He looks confident," Bree muttered under her breath.

Bill Avery gave her leg a fatherly pat. "Won't matter. The victory will not be his."

"We've got this, babe. He's not taking our boys."

The judge entered the room a few moments later and formal introductions were made. This judge looked stern and gruff, which hardly gave Bree any comfort.

"We're here today to determine sole custody of two minors, Xavier and Tate Cooper. Are both parents here this morning?"

"Yes, your honor," the lawyers both said.

"Very well. Let's begin."

Then, the judge gave the floor to Dane's lawyer to present their case.

"Judge, we're here today because there are two little boys that deserve to know their father. Dane Cooper has the right to know his children and they, him. Mrs. Hickam, the former Mrs. Cooper, chose to leave their home in Oregon without so much as a "goodbye" severing ties. This was a decision she made. Not my client's. Now, he'd like to rectify that. Be a father to his children. As a society, we hope and pray for men to accept responsibility for the families they created. Let's not allow for Mr. Cooper to be punished any longer for a few small mistakes. Nor should Mrs. Hickam be able to continue this malicious vendetta."

"Small mistakes? He beat her…" Mike groaned.

"Down, Mike," Bill advised. "Let me battle for her here."

"Mr. Avery, your turn," the judge stated. "Tell me why we are here today."

"Thank you." He stood and approached the bench. "Your honor. Where do I even begin? Mrs. Hickam has done nothing but love and protect her sons at all cost. If she is guilty of anything, it's being a great mother. Mr. Cooper however has a long history of abuse, neglect and let's not forget, run-ins with the law. Clearly, there is one solid and stable parent in this mix, and the boys call her Mom."

As the hearing continued, the lawyers brought up evidence to support their positions. Dane's lawyer made it clear from the start that he would stop at nothing. He brought to the judge two speeding tickets that Bree had gotten over the course of three years with the boys in the car. She remembered both incidents with clarity. Both times she was going barely 10 over and paid them right away. The lawyer made it seem like she'd been street racing.

Next there was how she lost her job and was evicted from their home in Atlanta before moving to Vermont.

Bill stood when it was his turn and immediately addressed the issues.

"Your honor, Mrs. Hickam did lose her job in Atlanta, but what my fellow lawyer here failed to mention was the event in its full context. Mrs. Hickam worked tirelessly and without fail as a secretary.

"For years she juggled the responsibility of being a single mother. Then, as you can see here," he handed the judge a document. "Management changed. Suddenly Mrs. Hickam needed to pull hours and hours over overtime each week at no additional pay. Tell me, how easy do you think that was? She did her best, but without the support system to fall back on, or the boy's father, she couldn't do it. Not without sacrificing the wellbeing of her children.

So what did she do next? She moved to Vermont. A place with friends close by and where she knew she could have housing. She relocated her life, again, for her sons."

Dane's lawyer stood again, "And all this time she never thought to call her ex-husband?"

"The man who abused her both physically and mentally? Why would she?"

"Your honor, the abuse is all speculation, and hearsay. My client can't possibly be held accountable for rumors created by his ex-wife as an excuse to keep Mr. Cooper from his children."

The judge soon called for a recess and the room emptied.

"I think I'm going to throw up…" Bree groaned as she, Mike and Bill walked to a nearby bench outside the courthouse.

"Try those bushes over there," Bill said teasingly.

"How is that man doing that?" she cried. "He makes Dane seem like a wronged man and me some viper."

'It's his job. He's good, but I'm better. Let me go get you and that baby a sandwich. Mike, you want anything?"

"Sure." Mike reached for his wallet.

"Not a chance. This is on me."

Mike sat next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "I love you, Bree."

"I love you, too."

A man cleared his throat nearby. When they looked up, they saw Dane walking up to them.

"Man, you can cut the tension in there with a knife, can't ya?"

Mike stood from the bench to stand between Bree and Dane. "You shouldn't be here."

"I get it, you hate me. Let's talk this out, shall we?"

"What on earth could we talk out?"

"Bree, you've heard it in there. My lawyer has this in the bag. He's painted you into a woman who kept me from my kids for no real reason no matter how hard I tried."

"Those are lies!"

"Maybe, but the judge can't tell the difference. Maybe between the three of us we can figure something out."

"I will never consent to giving you custody of my boys. Not after all you've done to me."

"So don't. Just sign their inheritance over to me."

"Their what?" She gasped. "This is about money? Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Money makes the world go round. I figure I'll get it from your child support or from their inheritance. You pick."

"That money was set aside for them by your mother!"

"Exactly. My mother."

"This is insane. That woman knew exactly what kind of man you are. That's why they have the money. Not you."

"She was wrong." His anger was rising. "All you women are wrong about me. I'm sick of it."

"You need to leave." Mike said sternly. "We're not making deals with you. The truth will win out here. You aren't getting my boys."

"They aren't yours!" Dane said aggressively, taking a swing at Mike. He dodged, but kept himself between Bree and Dane.

"You will regret this! I'm getting my boys and when I do, you will never see them again."

He turned and stormed off.

"Mike," Bree burst into tears.

He took her in his arms and kissed her head. "I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry."

Court resumed 20 minutes later, but the judge and Bill were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Bree asked Mike.

"He'll be here. He said he had something to take care of. He'll be here. At least the judge isn't here either."

"But where could he have gone?"

The door opened and Bill walked in. There was a smug smile on his face as he passed Dane and his lawyer and sat down next to Bree.

"Bill?" Bree asked. "Where'd you go?"

"You'll see."

"All rise," a tall officer said as the judge entered.

"Please be seated." The judge took his seat. "Custody battles are never easy. The weight of being the one to make the decision of a child's wellbeing can be hard. Though in this case, I feel that there is only one answer."

"You honor, if I may…." Dane's lawyer stood.

"No, you may not. Sit down." He cleared his throat and continued. "Mr. Cooper, you argue that the claims of abuse are all hearsay?"

"I do, sir. She never reported anything. These lies all came out after she ran away with my boys."

"I see. I have it on record here that you haven't even met your son, Tate. Is that correct?"

"Only because she wouldn't let me."

"You tried though?"

"Well, kind of. I couldn't find her."

"And yet here we are, 4 years after your son was born and it didn't take you very long to figure out how to find her now, did it?"

"What is going on?" Dane whispered to his lawyer, who then stood.

"If I may, your honor, where is this going?"

"Sit, and I'll tell you." He picked up a yellow folder. "You know what's in this folder, Mr. Cooper? Medical reports. Scans and xrays that show the marks of your beatings on Mrs. Hickam. She may not have reported you, but the hospital in Oregon was ready should she ever press charges."

Dane shot a death glare at Bree.

"I also had a nice little chat with Mr. Avery just before we resumed here. He had a very… enlightening recording of you making threats to Mr. and Mrs. Hickam. Here, let's play it back for the record."

As the record played out. Dane's complexion turned from red to white and back again.

"I'm awarding sole physical custody of Xavier and Tate Cooper to Bree Hickam. Mr. Dane, I suggest you stay far away from this family in the future. Mr. Avery, you and your clients are free to go. Mr. Cooper, Mr. Alexander, please approach the bench. I'm not done with you yet."

A week later, Bree was asleep around midnight and something woke her. She listened but didn't hear anything. The boys were not standing next to her. Then she felt it. Wet sheets.

"My water broke," she whispered. "Mike? Honey, wake up." Then she remembered he was working an overnight shift.

She sat up and grabbed her phone just as a fierce contraction took hold of her, making her yell. A moment later, the boys ran in.

"Mommy?" Xavier asked from the door.

"HI, baby. I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"OK, Mommy?"

"Listen, can you take my phone and call Daddy?"

"I'm scared," he told her, hearing her groan.

"I can call Daddy!" Tate told his older brother, taking the phone. "Hi, Daddy! Its Tater. Mommy needs you."

"OK. Put the phone on speaker, bud."

"Mike! The baby is coming. I need you!"

"Okay. Hang up and dial 911. We will be on our way shortly."

"Hurry!"

The ambulance was there about twenty minutes later. By then, she was fighting the urge to push. As they waited, Tate called Grammy, Mike's mom and she was on her way to watch the boys who were on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Bree!" Mike yelled, bringing the gurney and his partner Sam with him to the bedroom.

"Here!" she yelled, grunting. "I need to push!"

"Hang on, Bree. Let's check you first."

"Excuse me, husband, but I've done this twice. How many times have you done it? I need to push!"

He lifted her nightshirt past her knees and watched as the baby crowned. "He's got brown hair, babe," he told her, laughing. "Lots of it." It only took two pushes and the head was out. "You are amazing Brianne Hickam."

"Shush, I'm working here." Sam chuckled from next to Mike. Mike scowled at him.

Another two contractions and Nash Michael Hickam was born into his father's arms.

A half hour later, Bree and Nash were on their way in the ambulance to Maple Hills Hospital to be checked out.

Mike sat in the back with them, holding his newborn son. Bree smiled, watching the emotions play on Mike's face. She had never seen him happier. "I'm glad you delivered him," she told him.

"Me too. He's so cute and so tiny, Bree."

"Yeah. We make beautiful babies. Might need to do that at least one more time."

He looked at her and then brought his lips to hers. "I'm up for that. I'd be good with three or four more."

She kissed him back. "One, maybe two."

"Deal."

Bree felt like the happiest, richest woman on earth. She had the best husband around and three beautiful boys. She didn't need anything else. Her life was complete.

**_* Okay readers, there is only one more chapter left. Keep your eyes open for a sequel down the road!*_**


	29. Chapter 29

August, three years later

Jack and Beth loaded lots of stuff and both kids in the SUV and drove to the cabin where they had spent a short honeymoon over four years before.

Shae was about three years old now and healthy and happy.. She had her Daddy's dimples and soft curls like her Mommy.

"Mama? Where are we goin?" Six year old Linc asked.

"To the cabin. There's a lake and we can go swimming and ride bikes too."

"I like it there."

They all did. And this time, Mike, Bree and their family were coming too, staying in the cabin right next door.

Two years ago, when Nash was just a year old, Bree found out she was pregnant again. This time to their daughter, Oaklyn. Mike was completely in love with his daughter, much like Jack with Shae.

So after everyone got settled, they met in the backyards and sat in the shade to talk while the kids played.

Jack handed Mike and Bree a beer, knowing Beth didn't like it. So he handed her a bottle of water. "Thanks, babe."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome. You can have a sip of mine if you want."

"No thanks."

Bree took Mike's hand and squeezed. "We have news," she told them. "And no, I'm not pregnant."

Beth laughed. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?" she teased.

"Just a hunch."

Mike cleared his throat. "I applied for a job in Montpelier. At the police department there."

"That's great, bro. I'm glad you are going to be back on the force."

"Yeah, me too. I got the call this morning that I got the job. We plan on leaving in about two weeks. We found a bigger house outside the city and we want to get settled by the time school starts for X and Tate."

Beth fought to keep her tears at bay. Crazy hormones. "I have news too." Everyone looked at her and then Oaklyn started crying, toddling over to her parents. She was a beautiful little girl.

Mike picked her up and handed her a sippy cup of juice. She snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. Nash noticed that his little sister was getting Daddy's attention so he wandered over and lifted his arms to Mike.

"Nash, I can hold you, bud," Bree told him.

Nash stuck his thumb in his mouth and shook his head. Mike gently pulled his thumb out of his mouth and handed him a sippy cup too. Then he picked him up as well, his arms now full.

"What were you saying, Beth?" Mike asked.

"Abigail and I have been talking about expanding Aggie's."

"Expanding?"

"Well, opening a second one, closer to Essex."

"Does that mean that you are moving too?" Bree asked.

"No, Abigail and Frank are going to move there."

Thankfully, Shae wandered over for some attention, distracting Beth, but unfortunately not stopping her tears.

"Beth?" Bree said, concerned. "It isn't that far. It only takes like forty minutes to get there from here. We will visit."

"I'm just going to miss you and I was hoping that you would help me run Aggie's since Abigail is leaving."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. Be happy, Bree. You and Mike have a great family together. Don't be sorry," she repeated, getting up and handing Shae to Jack before rushing into the house.

Bree followed her a moment later. "Beth?" She found her sitting on the floor in the bathroom. "Not feeling well?"

"No, not really."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"So Jack doesn't know yet?"

"No. I just figured it out myself. I'm telling him tonight at dinner."

"I'm guessing it wasn't planned."

"No, Aggie's is doing so well. We made an offer on a property near Essex and then now this. It's just not good timing." She wiped her tears and got up to brush her teeth. "Don't get me wrong. I love this baby already, just knowing he or she is in there and that it's a part of Jack and me together. I just wish it had been more of a choice. Maybe that's selfish."

"It's not, Beth. You have always been a planner. But think about it. The best things in your life were not planned. You didn't plan to fall in love with Jack, did you? Or to become a wife and mother within just a few weeks of each other? Or love Linc as much as you do?"

Beth gave Bree a big hug. "Thank you for that. You are so right. I just need to remember to be thankful for the many blessings I have."

"And I will absolutely bring the kids out to visit you. A lot. You will be sick of me."

Beth laughed and linked their arms. "Not gonna happen, friend."

That evening, Linc asked to sleep over with Tate and Xavier so dinner was just Beth, Jack and Shae. However, Beth fed Shae early, gave her a bath and put her in her pj's so that she and Jack would have more time alone.

Jack brought in the steaks and corn on the cob from the grill, putting the plate on the counter. "Oh, Shae's in bed?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe we could benefit from some time alone."

"You know how much I love alone time," he flirted, his lips on hers quickly.

"Mmhm. I'm well aware."

"My wife is a genius."

"I um...I've been pretty emotional lately. Maybe you noticed."

"Yeah. But that's okay."

"And tired."

"Well, you are a busy woman. Two small kids and a booming business."

"And nauseated. A lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I put those things together and I thought that maybe I should see what's going on. So, I took a test."

"Beth…"

"I'm pregnant, Jack. About twelve weeks."

"Woohoo!" he yelled, picking her up and twirling her around. "Honey! That is great!"

"Are you sure? I mean, with the new location for Aggie's...I'm going to be working more. I need help."

"Ah. And that was supposed to be Bree, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Now, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Clara. She and Jesse could use the extra income."

Her brother and sister-in-law had been struggling and were actually thinking about moving in with William and Grace. Their daughter Rylie had been diagnosed with an auto-immune disorder and they had tons of doctor bills.

"Now who's the genius?" she asked, kissing him soundly. "Amazing. I'm going to call her right now."

He caught her hand as she started walking away. "Maybe wait until tomorrow. I want this alone time you were talking about."

The next morning, Jack and Mike took Xavier, Tate, Nash and Linc fishing while Beth and Bree stayed back with the little girls.

"So is Jack happy?" Bree asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah," Beth said with a giggle. "He even came up with an idea for who I should ask to work at Aggie's with me."

"That's great. Who?"

"Clara."

"That's a good idea. They could use the money for sure."

"Yeah. I'm going to call her in a few minutes. Run it past her."

"Beth?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me that we'll keep in touch."

"I promise. Maybe we can come here every year. Make it a family tradition."

"Yeah. I'm sure going to miss you."

Down at the lake, they boys had gotten bored with fishing so now, they were about ten feet away, playing tag.

"Do you think this is crazy? Moving away?"

"Of course not. Its not even an hour away and you deserve this job, Mike. You deserve a bigger house and to live your life. Honestly, Maple Hills was probably holding you back."

"Is it holding you back, Jack?"

"No. I love being Sheriff now and Beth's business is doing so well. I'm sure we will be here for many years to come."

And that was something Jack was happy about. It was a good place to raise their family. It was quiet and peaceful and safe. What else could he want?

That night, after the kids were sleeping in their beds, Jack found Beth outside by the firepit, watching the stars.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey," she whispered as he sat down next to her.

"The kids are asleep."

"Thank you."

"What's on your heart, Beth?"

"You. You and Linc and Shae and this new little one. I'm so full of love for all of you."

"And you're happy?"

"Very happy."

That was all that mattered to him.

THE END


End file.
